So Happy I Could Cry
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: She doesn't know how much more she can take. He doesn't know how to heal her heart anymore. She needs love that he's not giving. He needs her to understand. They both have secrets and both have almost given up. Can Jude and Tommy survive? Sequel to OMC!
1. Preview

I decided to put up some spoilers...it's not all the way done, but I got these from some ideas that I had jotted down. I already know where I'm going with this story. So here it is!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, but I do own the song So Happy I Could Cry!

* * *

_**So Happy I Could Cry**_

_Go ahead, act the way you do  
__Hold some other woman's hand  
__Don't think about what you're putting me through  
__Let it fall through you fingers like grains of sand _

"Their marriage has been slowly falling apart"

"Was he cheating on her?"

"My divorce with Kwest was messy. Just don't make a mistake."

"Do you really think he treats you like that because he loves you?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. We're falling apart."

_Let darkness cover me  
__And pretend like you care  
__Everyone thinks, we're meant to be  
__If they only knew, how much love you share _

"How long have you known?"

"I already lost the baby; I'm not losing Stephanie too."

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to destroy them?"

"Jude, why didn't you tell me? How many more secrets are you hiding from me!?"

"We're too far gone for me to save us; for anyone to save us."

_I'm so happy I could cry  
__So joyful I could die  
__I don't care if we fall apart  
__Or even if you break my heart  
__I'll just put a smile on  
__Life will go on  
__I'm so happy…I could cry _

"T, get it through your head. She's not the problem. _You_…are the problem."

"Kwest, don't make me do this."  
"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Stop lying to me!"

_Another bottle of wine  
__As body burns in the fire  
__All I had, that I thought was mine  
__Have you yet to fill your desire  
__Laugh…away  
__The times we had  
__It'll stay…the same  
__I'll pretend it ain't that bad _

"There's more to the story than you know?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Jude, please…tell me she was lying."

"I can't even look at you right now."

_I'm so happy I could cry  
__So joyful I could die  
__I don't care if we fall apart  
__Or even if you break my heart  
__I'll just put a smile on  
__Life will go on  
__I'm so happy…I could cry _

"Where's Stephanie?"

"I-I can't breathe."  
"Tommy?"  
"What's happening!? I can't breathe"  
"Somebody help!"

_How long did I keep this smile?  
__Guess it's been a long while  
__There's no stake through my heart  
__You're seeing things  
__My voice's not cracking  
__You're hearing things… _

"How could you do this to me?"  
"I didn't…"  
"You said that you loved me!"  
"I do!"

"We can't survive this. It's over."

_I'm so happy I could cry  
__So joyful I could die  
__I don't care if we fall apart  
__Or even if you break my heart  
__I'll just put a smile on  
__Life will go on  
__I'm so happy…I could cry  
__I could cry_

_

* * *

_

Alright everyone..that's what you get for now. I already have chapter 1 written. I want to write at least two more, so I can put some post one here. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Drifting Away from Love

WOOT WOOT!! CHAPTER ONE OF MY SEQUEL TO ONE MORE CHANCE!! Sorry but I'm so excited. I hoped you like the spoilers!! Alright, this is a totally different format than OMC, but I personally think it's better. So please review!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Drifting Away from Love

Two year ago from today Jude and Tommy had suffered a great lost. Jude had internal bleeding in her womb, and it caused a miscarriage. Ever since then, their marriage has been slowly falling apart. Jude had stopped singing after her third album was done. Tommy went on his second solo tour. He couldn't stand to be near anything that reminded him of that day.

He has been gone for six weeks and he was supposed to be coming back today. Jude waited for him at their house. They moved out of her childhood house. It was too painful to walk through that house. Now they lived in a penthouse full of expensive furniture and silverware. Why Jude ever agreed to move in here was beyond her. Tommy should have been there three hours ago. It was almost midnight and Jude was getting worried. Soon there was a knock on the door. She hurriedly got up from the loveseat and opened the door.

There was Tommy leaning against the doorway with his two suitcases in hand. He was drunk…again. Jude let out a frustrated sigh and helped him in. She settled him on the couch and she went back to get the suitcases that he left in the hallway. Once she put them in their bedroom she went back to the couch. She pulled a blanket from the closet and put it on Tommy. She kissed him on the cheek and was about to head off to bed when she felt something pull her back. It was Tommy's hand. "Jude," he slurred.

"Yes baby?" she said and kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said as his eyes were closing.

She smiled, "For what?"

"I-I'm sorry for…for Sylvia," he said as he drifted off to sleep. Jude's mouth was wide opened in shock at what she just heard. Was that why he was late? Was he cheating on her? Jude stood up from her position with newly found tears in her eyes. She went to her bedroom and cried into her pillow. Soon, she heard little footsteps of a seven-year-old coming towards her. Jude lifted her head up from the pillow and saw Stephanie at her bedside. She quickly wiped her tears and put on a brave smile. "What are doing up?" she asked as she lifted her on the bed.

"Mom, what did Daddy do?" Stephanie asked.

"Daddy did nothing. I'm just tired." Jude responded.

Stephanie looked at her in disbelief. Jude knew she wouldn't believe that. Stephanie was a lot smarter than she looked. "Listen," Jude said, "You need to get some sleep. It's the first day of 2nd grade tomorrow. You don't want to miss it."

"I don't?" Stephanie said, being smart.

"Oh you," Jude laughed and started to tickle Stephanie. Stephanie finally surrendered and went off to her room. Jude still sat there as the tears came back. Ever since two years ago from tomorrow, she and Tommy have been drifting apart. She didn't want that. She didn't want it to be like this, but she couldn't stop it. She was powerless.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy woke up around five. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He struggled to get up from the couch. He stumbled to the kitchen cabinets and found some ibuprofen. Then he went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. He popped the pills in and drank it down. He looked around and found it was still dark out. Tommy didn't remember much from the night before. He remembered that he was about to go home when his drummer, Garry, told him that there was a party going on downtown. He protested at first but decided to go. All he remembers is getting drunk and meeting this woman named Sylvia.

Tommy's head was pounding just trying to remember. He threw the water bottle away and went to the bedroom. He opened the door quietly and saw Jude laying there. The blankets were on the ground and her head wasn't even on the pillows. He knew she was having a restless night. He tip-toed inside and grabbed the blankets from the floor. He laid them on Jude gently and kissed her forehead. He smiled sadly. As much as he loved her, he couldn't put the miscarriage behind him. Jude couldn't either.

It wasn't only the miscarriage that haunted them. There was a lot more in there life that was making it harder and harder to find happiness. But Tommy held a secret, and Jude held a secret. Little did they knew, that so many more secrets would come, and they could drift them away so much more.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 2:**

_"Maybe I should do what you and Kwest did," Jude said as she took another sip._

_"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Sadie asked taking a seat next to her._

_"I don't know. I don't want to, but it's getting worst."_

_"My divorce with Kwest was messy. Just don't make a mistake."_

_Jude sighed. Maybe it was getting worst because of the secret she had. Ever since she found out about her…illness, they haven't been the same. She really loved Tommy, more than anything in the whole world, but what else could she do?_


	3. What Secrets Lie Beneath?

Here it is!! The second chapter!! I hope you like it and leave PLENTY OF REVIEWS!!! hehe!

* * *

Chapter 2: What Secrets Lie Beneath? 

Jude woke up finding an arm draped around her waist. She turned her body around and saw Tommy peacefully asleep. _'At least he had a goodnights rest,' _she thought bitterly. She carefully got up from bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:30. She had to get Stephanie up. School started at 9:00. Jude went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then she put on some old jeans and a plain red tank top. She grabbed a hair scrunchy and put her hair up in a messy bun. She really didn't care what she looked liked. She still had last night on her mind. Suddenly, tears started to come again.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Jude?" a groggy voice asked. It was Tommy. She wiped her tears away and gradually opened the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you okay? I heard you crying."

Jude looked down at her feet and then looked up at him. "Who…is…Sylvia?" she asked as if he wouldn't understand any faster. Tommy looked at her with a befuddled look.

"Who is Sylvia?" he repeated.

"Last night, you told me you were sorry about something," she sobbed. "I asked what, and you said 'I'm sorry about Sylvia.' Who is Sylvia?"

"Jude, I…I don't remember anything from last night…"

"Of course you don't!" she shouted quickly. "You're too drunk to even remember if you cheated on me or not!"

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled back.

"Or you'll what!?" she countered.

"I don't want to fight today; especially not today," Tommy said as he walked back to the bedroom to put on some jeans. Jude tried to stop crying. She had to wake up Stephanie, and she didn't want her to see her this way. Jude went to Stephanie's room and saw she was already up. She was crying silently on the bed.

"Steph?" she asked as she sat beside her on the bed. "Steph, what's wrong?"

"You and Daddy. Why are you always fighting?" Stephanie sniffed.

"We're just having some problems. I'm sorry if it's upsetting you." She whispered.

Stephanie nodded and hugged Jude tightly. They picked out an outfit for her and got her showered and dressed. They finally came out to the living room and saw Tommy there eating bacons and eggs. Tommy kissed Stephanie on her temple and she giggled. After breakfast and dropping Stephanie off at the bus stop, Jude was ready to leave again. She grabbed her purse and was about to walk out until Tommy stopped her. "Where are you going?" he asked as he put his dish in the sink.

"Nowhere," Jude said simply.

"Nowhere?" he said suspiciously.

Jude sighed and turned around. "I'm going to my sister's house. Would you like the tracking device on?"

"No need to be smart."

"No need to be so suspicious."

"Well, how do I know that?"

Jude scoffed and opened the door. "Say hi to Sylvia for me." Jude slammed the door. Tommy let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down on the couch. How could things have gone so wrong? He just hoped that he didn't cheat on Jude. That wouldn't just kill her, it'd kill him too. They were getting into more and more fights since Tommy found out about Stephanie. He hadn't told Jude anything about it. She had already lost so much, he couldn't bare to tell her.

Tommy turned on the T.V. and put it on MTV. TRL was on and they were showing Tommy's new music video to his song "On Top of the World". He sighed and got more comfortable on the couch. "And that was Tom Quincy's brand new music video making it to number 3," La La announced. "He just came back from his American tour and it was a great hit. As you all know, he is married to former Instant Star Jude Harrison, but other sources tell us different."

Tommy sat up straighter once he heard this. "Apparently, Quincy was seen at a club with another woman and then took her to one of the back rooms. Looks like Quincy's moving on, and let's hope Jude knows it." Tommy turned off the T.V. right away. _'How could I be so stupid?' _he cursed himself. He didn't mean for any of this to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jude screamed at the T.V. and threw one of Sadie's pillows at it. "Oh, my god! How could he do this to me!? Why did he have to do it!?" Jude ranted.

Sadie stood up and sat her down on the kitchen stool. "Okay, Jude, take deep breaths. Remember what the doctor said. You can't get too excited." Sadie reminded Jude.

"Uh huh," she responded.

"Do you need your medication?"

"I'm fine Sades. But how could he do that?"

"I talked to Kwest last night. He didn't do anything. He didn't even kiss her. He passed out before he could do anything."

"So? That doesn't mean that he _wasn't _going to do anything. And what are you doing talking to Kwest?"

Sadie poured a glass of water into a cup and handed Jude her medication anyway. "We're still friends," Sadie said matter-of-factly. Jude took the medication and felt it going down rough.

"Maybe I should do what you and Kwest did," Jude said as she took another sip.

"Do you really think that's the best idea?" Sadie asked taking a seat next to her.

"I don't know. I don't want to, but it's getting worst."

"My divorce with Kwest was messy. Just don't make a mistake."

Jude sighed. Maybe it was getting worst because of the secret she had. Ever since she found out about her…illness, they haven't been the same. She really loved Tommy, more than anything in the whole world, but what else could she do? Stephanie would be torn too. She couldn't do that to her. Sadie and Jude went shopping for the rest of the day. Jude could only laugh this much when she was with her older sister. Sadie made her feel special.

They were walking through the mall when Jude stopped and looking at a window display. It was a blue Winnie the Pooh shirt with matching pants and booties. Jude smiled sadly. Sadie patted her back comfortably. She was supposed to be buying things like this for her own baby boy. But because of her miscarriage and her illness, she could never have one ever again. Jude looked at the mothers and soon-to-be mothers buying clothes for their little ones. A single tear fell from her eyes. "Does Tommy know yet?" Sadie whispered in her ear. Jude shook her head. "Maybe you should tell him. Maybe you should tell him everything."

Jude shook her head again. "I can't Sadie. We're already going down. I don't want another reason to fight." Jude took one more look at the display and started to walk away from it. She couldn't take the memories anymore. They stopped at the food court because Sadie needed to go to the bathroom. She called the house first. She got the answering machine. "Hey babe," she sighed, "I should be home in about 30 minutes. I'll buy some dinner on the way, ok? Don't forget to pick up Steph from Heidi's house around 5:00. I love you, honey. Bye."

She looked at the phone again and called a different but familiar number. "Hello," a voice answered on the other end.

"Hi, Kwest!" Jude greeted excitedly.

"Hey," Kwest laughed. "How's my favorite superstar doing?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm alright. D dumped a bunch of new artist on me, so I'm a little stressed."

"Aww, poor baby."

"So how are you and…you know."

"Oh," Jude sighed in the phone. "I heard about Sylvia."

"Yea, it's all over the news."

"But he didn't do anything, right?"

"No. He passed out. But truthfully, if he hadn't…" Kwest started.

"He would've done something," Jude finished for him. "You know what, I have to go. But I'll talk to you later."

"We should get together sometime. I haven't seen you in forever." Kwest said.

"Okay, you've got yourself a date. How about this Sunday at Old Town Buffet?"

"Sounds fine. I'll see you then."

"Bye Kwest."

They hung up just as Sadie got out of the bathroom. When Jude finally arrived home she saw Tommy and Stephanie playing Tony Hawk on the X-box. She laughed and they both looked up at her. She held up the pizza box and Tommy paused the game. Stephanie and Tommy took their usual places at the table in the kitchen. The aroma of sausage and pepperoni pizza filled the air. Dinner was quiet as usual. It was always quiet now. It use to be filled with laugh and joy, but now it was so…dead. Stephanie was always the one to break the silence though. "I'm beating Daddy in Tony Hawk," she said ripping a pepperoni from her pizza and putting it in her mouth.

"Are you now?" Jude said, handing her a napkin.

"Yea," Tommy added, "I can't believe it. A seven-year-old is beating me. How is that possible?"

Jude laughed, "Our daughter is capable of anything. Including beating the Tony Hawk champion."

Tommy shook his head in laughter and continued eating. The phone suddenly rang and Jude jumped a little. Tommy got up and went to the counter. He put it on speaker phone. "Hello, Quincy residence," Tommy greeted.

"Hi there, this is Dr. Turner from Carson Hill Hospital. I'm looking for a Jude Quincy."

Jude got up quickly and picked up the phone. "Hello, Dr. Turner? It's me, Jude." Tommy looked at her with a confused but curious face. What was Dr. Turner calling her for? They hadn't seen her since…the event. "Uh huh…I understand…yes ma'am…well thank you very much. Goodbye." She hung up and went to sit down but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"It's just a check-up," Jude said trying to brush it off.

"A check-up? But Dr. Turner doesn't do check-ups." He reminded her.

"She, uh, does for me. Since her…and I have a…very special bond," she stuttered.

"Right."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm glad to see the faith you have in me! I had faith in you when Kwest and Sadie told me you did nothing with Sylvia!"

"Don't bring that up again!"

"Why not!?"

"Stop it!" Stephanie yelled. They both turned their heads to her and saw her crying. "Just stop fighting, please!"

Tommy kneeled down beside her. He wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. Look, it's almost 9:00 anyway. It's your bedtime. Let me put you to sleep." Tommy picked her up and disappeared into the hallway. Jude sat on the chairs and started to cry. She was trying to take deep breaths but she couldn't. She stood up and took her purse from the counter. She looked through it and got out her medication. She swallowed two pills and took a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore," Jude muttered to herself.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 3:**

_Their relationship was for from healthy. They both knew it; Stephanie knew it; Sadie and Kwest knew it. But everyone else, including Darius, believed their happy faces and smiles. Tommy and Jude lied through their teeth often. No one needed to know how unhappy they really were. But Tommy knew it was just going to get worse._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I promise they won't do it again. Tomorrow when you go to school…"_

_"No!" Stephanie shouted._

_Jude was taken aback. "Steph, I promise you, the paparazzi won't get to you."_

_"It's not just them. The kids at school are mean to me too. They all say that I'm weird because my family is weird."_

_"Aww, sweetie, don't listen to them. They're just being ridiculous. I bet their family is just as weird." Jude smiled but stopped when she saw that her daughter wasn't._

_"I don't want to go back to school. Please mom, don't make me go back." Stephanie lunged herself at Jude crying. Jude patted her back trying to hold back her own tears._


	4. So Not In Love

I really thought this was going to be a bigger hit than it is. I mean I got a lot for One More Chance, but apparently this isn't as good? I don't know...thanx for the people who review and actually like my story! Here's chapter 3..leave splendid reviews and spread the word of my story (winks)

* * *

Chapter 3: So Not In Love 

Tommy sat in the rocking chair watching Stephanie sleep. He rested his head back as he closed his eyes and remembered everything. He didn't know how long he had with Stephanie, and he hated the feeling of it. Then his thoughts drifted to Jude. Why was Dr. Turner calling her? Maybe it was just a check-up. Maybe he was just overreacting. Overreacting always lead to more and more fighting. Now Stephanie was suffering too.

Jude stepped in and kissed Tommy lightly on the cheek. Tommy looked up and smiled. "Hey, girl," he whispered softly. She smiled at him and he walked out with her. "Are you okay?" he asked in sincere concern.

"Of course," she whispered back. Jude kissed him gently on the lips and took him to the bedroom. She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. The event that happened two years ago was still in her head. She hated this day! She hated everything about it! Jude couldn't stop thinking about it. Why did she have to suffer? Ever since that day, Tommy had hated her. He never actually said it, but he could see it in his eyes. He blamed her for everything. He blamed her for losing their baby. Jude turned around and she found herself facing Tommy. She closed her eyes and finally drifted off into a nightmare.

_Jude was watching something on the T.V. when Dr. Turner walked in. "Ms. Harrison?" she asked as she closed the door behind her._

"_Yes, doctor, am I ok?" Jude asked her a little frighten._

"_You'll be just fine," Dr. Turner said with a smile._

_Jude let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her stomach. "And how's my little one," she smiled._

_Dr. Turner's smile quickly faded. "I'm sorry."_

"_What do you mean 'sorry'?"_

"_You were suffering internal bleeding in your womb, Ms. Harrison. The baby is…gone."_

"_G-gone?" Jude choked out. "No, no you're lying. How?"_

"_In lack of better words, it drowned. There was just too much blood."_

"_No! This can't be!" Jude sobbed as tears came down her cheeks. "God why? Why did it have to be me?"_

_Dr. Turner shook her head. "I am very sorry."_

"_Get out!" she yelled and Dr. Turner turned and left the room._

_Jude touched her stomach again as more tears poured out of her blue orbs. "Oh, god, why me? No, no, no, no!"_

"No, no!" Jude screamed as she hit her pillow. Tommy was awoken by her screaming and saw Jude crying her sleep. She was hitting her pillow violently. "No!" she screamed again.

"Jude," Tommy shook her and made her sit up. She opened her eyes and was breathing rapidly. "Jude, baby, calm down."

She started to cry again and she buried her face in Tommy's chest. He was surprised at first, but then slowly circled his arms around her frail body. Tommy kissed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear. He liked this. On the rare times they weren't fighting, Jude was having another one of her dreams. But he liked it, because it was a time for them to act like they were in love. He could comfort her and hold her like he use to.

Jude was reading her favorite book, Twilight, when the phone rang. She picked it up from the side table and answered it. "Hello, Quincy residence," she greeted.

"Hey, it's Kwest," Kwest said happily.

"Oh, hi! How are you?" she said.

"Good. Tommy told me you had another dream last night," he said quietly.

"He what? Why did he tell you that? That's none of your business." She replied bitterly.

"I know it's not. He just came out and told me. We were working on his new song Learning to Fall, and I saw something was bothering him. He told me that you had another dream about…about…"

"My miscarriage? I didn't have a dream; it was a nightmare!" she shouted through the phone.

Kwest winced on the other end. "I'm sorry Jude. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," Jude sighed, "It's not your fault. It's Tommy's fault; as always. Um, are we still on for Sunday?"

Kwest smiled, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"Good, because I need to get out of this house. I need a break from all this fighting."

"I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Jude."

Jude waited until she heard the click on the other end before she hung up. She sighed and went back to reading her book. She did miss being in the studio. She missed walking up and going straight to the studio. But with all the stupid things that happened in the past two years. She couldn't do it anymore. She had no more music. Sometimes Jude envied Tommy. He could keep going with his music with no problem. She wished it was that easy for her. She couldn't concentrate on her book. Too many thoughts were running through her mind. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 3 and she had to pick up Stephanie from school.

Jude put away her book, got her jacket, keys, and went into the elevator. The next floor down, 3 other people came into the elevator. "Hey," a platinum blonde said, "aren't you Jude Quincy?"

'_Uh oh,'_ Jude thought. "Um, no ma'am, I'm not," Jude replied. Who was she kidding? Everyone knew who she was. She was famous for three years, and now that her husband was famous, she really couldn't hide.

"Yes you are," a black-haired woman said next to Jude. "Well, now it's back to Jude _Harrison_, right?"

"What?" Jude asked incredulously.

"Oh c'mon," said Blondie, "Everyone knows about that girl he was with at that club."

"Listen, you don't…" Jude tried to defend. But the raven head girl interrupted.

"I know this might a little rude," she paused, "But is he still single?"

That did it. "Look lady, you stay _away_ from my husband. If I even see you _look_ at him the wrong way, I will drag you out of your apartment by your hair and beat you senseless. And your friend over here will suffer the consequences too." Jude threatened.

The girl was backed all the way in the corner. The elevator reached the ground floor. Jude smiled and left the elevator. She went into her blue Lotus that she got from Tommy on her 19th birthday. Once Jude got to the school she saw a bunch of reporters surrounding something. She got out of the car and the principal, Dr. Klaine, came up to her. "Mrs. Quincy, you better get in there. They are trying to interview your daughter." She informed her.

"What?" Jude shouted as she ran into the mob of mumbling and flashing lights. She finally made it through and she was in the middle with Stephanie. Soon the reporters bombarded her with questions.

"Jude, are you and Tommy really over?"

"How did you feel when you found out he was cheating on you?"

"Who is going to have custody over Stephanie?"

"Are you cheating on him too?"

"Okay, all of you, shut up!" she screamed. They all stopped talking at once and she continued. "He didn't cheat on me. It was an old friend, and they wanted to talk privately. Nothing happened. And Tommy and I aren't getting a divorced." She picked up Stephanie and forced a smile. "We have a very happy and healthy marriage."

She walked back to her car and stopped to turn around. "By the way, next time you attack my daughter, I'll attack you." Satisfied, she and Stephanie went into the care and she drove off.

Meanwhile, Tommy was watching everything on the T.V. in the lobby. He turned it off and threw the remote in the seat next to him. "Good liar," he mumbled. Their relationship was for from healthy. They both knew it; Stephanie knew it; Sadie and Kwest knew it. But everyone else, including Darius, believed their happy faces and smiles. Tommy and Jude lied through their teeth often. No one needed to know how unhappy they really were. But Tommy knew it was just going to get worse. Sadie tried to encourage him to go to marriage counseling with Jude, but his disagreed that it will help anything. They were already in too deep.

Tommy hid his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "Tommy," Kwest called from Studio 1. Tommy turned around to see his best friend. "D want you to finish the song _today_. We better get to work," he informed Tommy.

"I don't think I can, man," Tommy sighed as he stood up, walking towards the studio. He ran a hand through his hair and picked up his guitar. He only had the first verse and the chorus. But he loved being in the studio. Music was the only way he could escape everything. He could get away from reality, even just for a while.

Jude sat Stephanie on her rocking chair. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Jude asked smoothing Stephanie's long, brown hair. Stephanie just simply nodded. She looked scared. "I'm so sorry honey. That wasn't right of them." Jude grabbed Bengal (Stephanie's stuffed tiger) from the bed and gave it to her. She hugged Bengal tight to her. "I promise they won't do it again. Tomorrow when you go to school…"

"No!" Stephanie shouted.

Jude was taken aback. "Steph, I promise you, the paparazzi won't get to you."

"It's not just them. The kids at school are mean to me too. They all say that I'm weird because my family is weird."

"Aww, sweetie, don't listen to them. They're just being ridiculous. I bet their family is just as weird." Jude smiled but stopped when she saw that her daughter wasn't.

"I don't want to go back to school. Please mom, don't make me go back." Stephanie lunged herself at Jude crying. Jude patted her back trying to hold back her own tears.

Around 9:00, Tommy finally came back home. Jude was sitting on the couch reading her book again. Tommy went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Jude jumped a little and heard Tommy chuckling. He gave her a peck on the lips and went to get his dinner, which was usually in the microwave. Once he got his plate warmed up, he came back to the couch and sat next to Jude. It was pretty silent for a while until Tommy put down his plate. "I saw the news today," he said quietly.

Jude sighed but still kept her eyes on the book. "Did you now?" she said.

"Yeah," Tommy said simply, "You're a good liar."

Jude finally closed her book and looked at him. "I learned from the best." Tommy sighed and put his head down. Jude put her book on the side table. "Tommy, the press is getting ridiculous. Stephanie doesn't even want to go back to school."

"We can keep the press away from her."

"It's not just the press Tommy. The kids at school are talking about her. You should've seen her face today. She was so scared."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something. Do you see what you do?"

Tommy shot his head up and glared at Jude. "Excuse me?"

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't gotten drunk and took that Sylvia girl to the back room, none of this would be happening."

"Jude, don't start."

"I didn't Tommy, you did!" she yelled and got up from her seat on the couch. She made her way to the bedroom and Tommy followed her. He slammed the door once he was inside with Jude.

"Jude, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Tommy, you didn't see her face! That's my daughter they had backed up to a corner because of your stupid actions!"

"Get a grip Jude; she's not even your daughter!"

As soon as those words left Tommy's lips he regretted them. Jude stood there shock and tears were in her eyes.

"Jude I…"

She put her hand up to stop him. "Don't bother Tommy." She went into their walk-in closet and got a suitcase. She started to gather clothes from the closet and her drawers.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jude asked as she put her shirts in the suitcase. "I'm leaving. I can't deal with you right now." She finished packing her bags and put on her shoes. She grabbed her suitcase and walked out with Tommy on her heel.

"So, that's it?" he asked as she grabbed her keys and jacket.

"And what else are you expecting Tommy?" she snapped as she kept her emotions from showing. Jude went to go towards the door when Tommy grabbed her arm. She turned around, and Tommy noticed, that her face was so emotionless. But her eyes were full of pain and hurt. Why did he always have to hurt her? For once in his life, why didn't he just think?

"What am I supposed to tell Stephanie?" Tommy asked, letting go of her arm slowly.

"Tell her the truth, Tom. Tell her you hurt me; tell her that I'm leaving because of you. Then…tell her I love her." Jude said finally letting the tears fall freely. Tommy put his hand up to wipe the tears away but she swiped it away. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. He backed up a step and closed his eyes in shame. Seconds later he heard a door slam, and he opened his eyes to find himself alone in their living room. _'Good going Quincy. You really know how to screw things up,' _he mentally scolded himself.

Three days passed and Tommy was beaming miserable. Stephanie would hardly even talk to him, and the studio wasn't his escape anymore. Jude was staying with Sadie, and hadn't called him at all. He was afraid he really messed up this time. He thought it was all over. He couldn't take staying in the penthouse anymore. He told Stephanie's home tutor, Mr. Douglas that he was going out for a while. Since he had the day off from the studio, he decided to go down to the docks and his head.

Once Tommy finally made it, he saw a skinny blonde sitting at the edge with her feet dangling over. She was singing and she had the voice of a goddess.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray _

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away

Tommy walked up behind this enchanting woman. "Hey Jude," he weakly laughed. Jude turned her head rather slowly and made eye contact with him.

"Tommy," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and sat down next to her. "It's where I come to clear my head," he replied.

"Me too."

There was silence for a while until Tommy finally spoke. "Jude, I really am sorry. Sometimes I forget to think and say things I don't really mean."

"You sounded pretty convincing to me," Jude said as she kept looking out on the river.

"What do you want me to do Jude?"

Jude finally looked up at him and told him, "Look me in the eye, and say that you love me."

Tommy's face became serious as he laced their fingers together. His sky-blue eyes met her blue-grey ones. He held an intense but passionate gaze, and for a minute, Jude forgot how to breathe. Before Tommy even said anything, she saw how much love he held for her. For some reason, it scared her, and it took all of her courage-which wasn't much-not to look away. It was also confusing her. If Tommy loved her as much as it seemed, then what was wrong with them? She knew she loved Tommy as much. Why were they having trouble?

"I love you, Jude Quincy," he breathed as Jude sucked in a breath. She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. "Are you ready to come back home? Your daughter misses you." Jude smiled slightly again and nodded.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 4:**

_He hesitantly let go of her hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. She closed her eyes for a split second. Then she remembered how wrong this was. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her eyes snapped open and she backed away. He cocked an eyebrow at her. _

_"Jude?" he said confused._

_"I-I can't do this," she said walking backwards. "I have to go home." She ran to her car and sat in the driver's seat. She pulled away and went on the road._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She screamed and almost hit them until she noticed it was Tommy. "Tommy! You scared the crap out of me!" He smirked and stumbled over to Jude. He was drunk? That meant he left Stephanie alone. "You left Stephanie alone to get drunk?" she asked angrily. "Something could've happened to our daughter!"_


	5. Mix Ups and Match Ups

Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! They really make me smile! Here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Mix ups and Match Ups

"Mom!" Stephanie yelled as she ran to Jude. Jude bent over and picked up her daughter. She missed Stephanie so much.

"Hey Sweetie, how have you been?" Jude asked her and kissed her cheek.

"Terrible, I've missed you so much," she said as she hugged Jude.

Tommy put his head down. Stephanie hated him since Jude left. But the two girls were too busy reuniting to even notice his distress. Tommy sighed and sent Mr. Douglas on his way. He went to the kitchen and got a beer. It was his last one, and he didn't want Jude to see it anyway. If she did, it would just start another fight. Tommy wasn't allowed to have any alcohol in the house because of Stephanie. Soon they could have all the alcohol in the house that they wanted. Tommy shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. He still had time to win this fight. He knew it was a slim chance, but at least there _was_ one. He also didn't want to alarm Jude until he knew it was actually going to happen.

He took big gulps of the beer trying to finish it before Jude came in. Unfortunately, fate was _not_ on his side. Jude stepped in the kitchen with her arms crossed. Tommy noticed her in the middle of a big gulp and swallowed it. He smiled shyly and Jude shook her head in disappointment. She stepped closer to him and took the bottle from his hands and threw it in the trash. Tommy was surprised Jude didn't say anything, but that look was worst. He rather her yell and scream at him. She stood there waiting for an explanation, he supposed. "I know," he sighed.

"You know?" she asked blankly. "Well, then, why bring that stuff in here? You know how I feel about."

"Yea, I do, but you weren't here, now were you?" Tommy said with a smartass tone.

"And whose fault is that?"

"You're the one that walked out!"

Jude uncrossed her arms and looked like she was about to explode. Tommy was ready for her outburst but it never came. Jude just looked at him and kicked the wall next to her as she grunted. She paced back and forth running her hands through her blonde hair. Tommy watched her with a bemused look across his features. Jude kicked the wall again and this time screamed. He winced a little. She took a deep breath and finally Tommy asked, "What are you doing?"

Jude gradually opened her eyes. "I came all the way back here because I thought things were going to be at least a _little_ different," she said slowly and sternly. "I don't want to get into another fight, and I'm trying to calm down. But it's not helping at all." She sat on the stool that was next to the island in the middle. "Why do we keep fighting?" she muttered.

Tommy walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. He rested his head on hers and sighed. "I don't know, girl. But I don't like it."

"I don't either."

He kissed her temple. "Hey, I'm off Sunday. Do you want to do something?"

Jude smiled and was about to agree, but then remembered something. "Oh, I can't," she said.

"Why not?" he pouted playfully.

"I already have plans," she laughed. "I'm having dinner with Kwest. Now, before you blow a gasket, it's just dinner with a really good friend. I haven't seen him in forever and we're just catching up."

Tommy smiled and kissed her. "I don't care. It's Kwest Taylor; the same Kwest Taylor who keeps talking about a certain Harrison sister _all _the time." Tommy didn't care if she was having dinner with Kwest. I mean, Kwest was his best friend. But Jude did have a reason for her to think he would get suspicious. One time, she was going to the movies with Spiederman and he blew up on her. That was one of their biggest fights over something so silly and innocent.

Jude put Stephanie to bed around 8:30 and went to the living room where Tommy was sitting. He was watching T.V. She went over to the couch and laid her head on Tommy's chest. That's when she realized what movie he was watching. She got up quickly but Tommy laughed and pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" Tommy asked laughing.

"Baby! Saw 2? You know I hate scary movies." Jude whined as she was forced to sit back down.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Jude grunted again and slipped more comfortably in Tommy's arms. Why did he have to torture her like this? By the end of the movie Jude had her eyes covered and her face buried in Tommy's chest. Tommy turned off the T.V. and lifted her head up. Her hands were still over her eyes. He laughed and took her hands off too. He kissed her knuckles. "It's okay babe, it's over. How did you like it?"

"How did I like it?" she repeated in surprise. "I stopped watching when that big guy threw that poor girl into that pool of needles." She shuddered remembering the scene. "I…am going to bed. You coming?"

"Yea, I'll be there in a minute," he answered as she made her way down the hallway. He waited until he heard the bedroom door shut and then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, may I please speak to Ms. Kent," he said to the woman on the other end.

"Ms. Kent, here," a woman answered on the phone.

"Hi, Annette, it's Tom Quincy," Tommy said anxiously.

"Oh, Tom, how are you?" Annette said trying to sound cheerful. Tommy could tell.

"What's the verdict?"

Annette sighed. "I'm sorry Tom. It's in her will and everything. There's no way around it."

"But…isn't there any way?"

"I wish there was, Tom, I really do. I've tried everything."

"How long do we have?" Tommy sighed. This was his worst nightmare.

"A month."

He thanked Annette and hung up the phone. _'This just can't be happening'_ Tommy thought to himself. He finally got up and went to the bedroom. He saw Jude reading her book and smiled sadly. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed into bed. Jude noticed and put her book down. She was about to turn off the light on her side when she noticed something was wrong with Tommy. She was going to ask but he suddenly kissed her and closed his eyes. Jude stared at him skeptically and then turned off the light.

In the middle of the night, Jude was tossing and turning a lot. Tommy woke up when he felt Jude kick him. She was having another nightmare. He tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. He got out of bed and went to her side. He shook her a little harder and finally her eyes shot open. _'Great,' _she thought, _'another nightmare'._ She was sick of these. Tommy hugged her like he did all of those nights when these came. But this time she didn't hug back. She wasn't crying. She felt so numb. He said that he was going to get some water. She nodded and Tommy left the room.

Suddenly Jude felt extremely nauseas. She held her stomach. It hurt really badly. Then Jude felt something in the pit of her stomach. She hurried to the bathroom and threw up. Where did that come from? She knew she wasn't pregnant…unfortunately. She threw up again when Tommy came in. He put the cup of water on the side table and rushed to Jude's side. He lifted her hair and patted her back as she kept going. Finally, she was done and she flushed the waste that came from her stomach. Tommy gave her the water and she thanked him gratefully. Her stomach really hurt. Soon her eyes went wide. She forgot to take her medication, no wonder she was feeling sick. She got up with help from Tommy and went to the kitchen. Tommy was going to follow but she insisted she was going to be ok.

It was a good thing Jude remembered her medication. That could've turned out bad. Without her medication, she could…she shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about anything Dr. Turner said. She popped in two pills and slowly went down the hallway. Before reaching her bedroom and looked into Stephanie's room. The door was cracked because Stephanie hated the dark. Jude smiled slightly. At least, she had Stephanie. Her mind suddenly floated to the miscarriage again. Why did her mind always have to do that? She tried her hardest to put it past her, but it was difficult. She wished it never happened. Maybe, just maybe, Tommy and she would actually be happy, and it wouldn't be a lie. They had more bad moments then good. She finally went back to the room and saw that Tommy was already asleep. She scoffed. _'Thanks for waiting to see if I was ok,' _Jude thought bitterly. She climbed in next to her husband and finally went to sleep.

Jude ran down the hallway into the living room and grabbed her keys. Tommy and Stephanie were playing Tony Hawk again. She kissed both of them on the head. "Okay, now Steph, make sure you listen to your dad okay?" Jude ordered.

"Yes mom," Stephanie distantly said.

Jude rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket. She left their penthouse and ran down the stairs. She didn't have time to take the elevator. She was already late meeting Kwest at the buffet. She ran into her car and sped over to Old Town. When she finally made it she saw Kwest at one of the booths. Kwest looked up from his menu and smiled. She smiled back as she made her way to the back of the restaurant. "Thanks for picking something in the back," she thanked. "I know the paparazzi are somewhere around here." Kwest laughed as the waitress came to the table. She looked at Jude and her eyes went wide.

"You're Jude Quincy!" she gasped.

"Shh!" Jude said harsher than she meant to.

"I'm sorry; it's just that…I am your biggest fan. I'm a fan of Tommy's too."

"If I give you an autograph, do you promise not to say a word?"

The waitress nodded her head excitedly as Jude wrote her name on her order form. She took their drink orders with a smile plastered on her face. Once she walked away Jude and Kwest looked at each other and busted out in laughter. It lasted for a couple of minutes. Jude finally composed herself. "I haven't laughed like that in a while," she said breathing in the oxygen she clearly lacked.

"Well, that's what I'm here for," Kwest said.

"So, how have you been with…the whole…" Jude started skeptically. She didn't want to bring up sore subjects.

"The divorce?" Kwest finished for her. Jude nodded shyly. "I'm ok, I guess. As good as can be expected. But, as much as I loved Sadie, I kind of knew it wouldn't work."

Jude tilted her head. "What do you mean? I thought you two were a perfect pair."

"I thought the same way about you and Tommy, and look how that's going."

Jude put her head down and Kwest regretted what he had just said.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No," Jude interrupted, "That's ok. I mean, Tommy and I do have our problems. I can't deny that."

"Yea," Kwest agreed timidly. He didn't really know what to say.

"But, the fights are usually my fault you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm usually the one that starts them. Like with that whole Sylvia thing."

"Um, Jude, that was a _good_ reason for a fight."

"But he didn't do anything."

"It doesn't mean he wouldn't have," Kwest said frustrated.

Jude looked at him like he was crazy. "Kwest, it's not that bad," she said quietly. She didn't want to start a scene.

"Not that bad? Jude, you left the house because of something _Tommy _said. Am I right?"

"Correct, but like you told me once before. True love is worth fighting for."

"Do you really think he treats you like that because he loves you?"

Jude became furious. She stormed out of the restaurant right when the waitress came back with their drinks. Kwest followed her quickly. She looked through the parking lot but couldn't find her beautiful sports car. It was so dark and it wasn't a small parking lot at all. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Kwest running after her. She whipped her head around. "Go away Kwest!" she yelled over her shoulder. She felt Kwest grab her arm to stop her. He took his position in front of her.

"Listen, I'm sorry." Kwest said out of breath.

"Sorry? Sorry!?" Jude asked incredulous. "You try to tell me that my husband doesn't love me and all you can say is 'sorry'?"

"I was just saying what I think."

"Then next time don't think."

"I just hate the way that he treats you. You don't deserve that."

"Don't act like you know me Kwest…because you don't." Jude spotted her car at the end of the parking lot and started to walk towards it again.

"You're favorite color is green," Kwest shouted loud enough so Jude could hear. She stopped and turned around slowly. "You're favorite thing to do is get lost in a song while you sing in front of your fans," he continued. He walked towards her and held both of her hands. "You love to look at the sunrise because it reminds you of heaven. You're favorite book is Twilight and you've read it over 4 times. And if you could have one thing in the world, is to have a studio in the mountains next to a lake; because you love the snow, and you can ice skate on the lake when it freezes."

Jude just stood there speechless. She couldn't move. "Wow," she whispered. "How…how do you remember all of that?"

"I listen and remember everything you say Jude," Kwest smiled. "I know you, whether you like it or not." He hesitantly let go of her hand and caressed her cheek lovingly. She closed her eyes for a split second. Then she remembered how wrong this was. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. Her eyes snapped open and she backed away. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Jude?" he said confused.

"I-I can't do this," she said walking backwards. "I have to go home." She ran to her car and sat in the driver's seat. She pulled away and went on the road. She was breathing very slowly. How could she do that? How could she feel like that around Kwest? _'I love Tommy,'_ she reminded herself as she pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. She sat in the driver's seat for a minute and laid her head back. Jude closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and finally had enough strength to go inside. She finally made it inside to find no one was in the living room. She looked around her penthouse. She hated it. She wanted a house; a real house with a backyard for Stephanie and, yes, a white-picked fence too. She closed the door and threw her jacket and keys on the couch.

Jude walked to Stephanie's room and peeked in. She was holding Bengal and her Strawberry Shortcake nightlight was on. Jude smiled and made her way to the bedroom. Once she got in she went straight to the bathroom to take a bath. She looked around and wondered where Tommy was. She stripped her clothing off and dipped into the tub of hot, relaxing water. The candles she lit made it seem more relaxing to her. After tonight, she needed to lose the tension all over her body and muscles.

About 30 minutes later Jude was in her robe draining out the tub when she heard a thump. She took the towel off her head and let her hair fall over her shoulders as she entered the bedroom. She heard another thump and she jumped. She let the towel in her hand drop to the floor and grabbed the bat from the closet. She slowly walked down the hallway. She made it to the kitchen and something jumped out at her from the shadow. She screamed and almost hit them until she noticed it was Tommy. "Tommy! You scared the crap out of me!" He smirked and stumbled over to Jude. He was drunk? That meant he left Stephanie alone. "You left Stephanie alone to get drunk?" she asked angrily. "Something could've happened to our daughter! Where'd you go? Some bar downtown?"

Tommy stumbled over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Jude turned her head in disgust. She could smell the mix of Vodka, Budlight, and Jack Daniels on his breath. "No," he slurred, "I went over to Dave's penthouse. It's just…right down the hall."

"Ugh, Tommy." Jude gently pushed him away. "You just can't leave her alone. My God! I was only gone for an hour. How can you get that drunk in an hour?" She guided Tommy to their bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"It's a gift," Tommy smirked. Jude rolled her eyes and put the bat away. Tommy took off his shoes and settled onto the bed. He pulled the covers over him. Jude put on her nightgown and climbed in afterwards. Tommy smiled at her and kissed her. Jude pulled away and told him to go to sleep. She hated the taste of liquor, especially on him. She wiped her mouth and turned off the light.

The next morning Jude heard shuffling around the room. Tommy was already up and getting dressed. Jude had a major. That wasn't fair at all. Tommy was the one drinking last night, and she ended up with a hang over. She looked at the digital clock and it read 9:02am. She grunted and sat up on the bed. Tommy turned from the mirror on the closet door and noticed Jude leaning against the headboard tiredly. He went over and kissed her on the cheek. Something clicked in Jude's head. "Tommy?" she asked quietly as Tommy buckled his belt. He looked at her. "What's my favorite color?"

Tommy stared at her confusingly. "Uh, purple," he answered.

"No, it's green."

"Oh," he shrugged, "Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do I like to watch the sunrise?"

Tommy stopped buttoning up his shirt and walked towards her. "Because…it's pretty?"

"Because it reminds me of heaven. I've told you this before."

"Ok, so I forgot," he laughed. "What does it matter?"

Jude looked at him sadly. This was nothing to laugh about. "I guess…it doesn't," she said slowly and forced a smile. He burrowed his eyebrows at her, but shrugged and went back to getting dressed. Tommy had an interview with music talk show host, Cathy Richards. It was going to be broadcasted live at 11:00, and he couldn't wait. Cathy was the most famous host in all of Ontario, Montreal, and Quebec. It was considered an honor if she wanted you on her show. Tommy helped Jude out of bed after he was done and they went to the living room after checking up on Stephanie.

"Mr. Douglas will be here at noon. You and Stephanie are going to watch me on T.V., right?" he said as he was in the doorway.

Jude gave him a half-hearted smile and nodded. He looked at her and caressed her cheek. "Are you okay?" he asked with actual concern.

"Yea," Jude said rather quickly, "I'm still half asleep."

"Okay," he smiled and kissed her.

"Love you."

"Later."

He ran to the elevator down the hall and Jude shut the door. She leaned against it and realized something. Tommy didn't say "I love you" back. No, Tommy loved her. She knew that Tommy loved her. She was letting Kwest get into her head. _'Kwest," _she thought with a sigh. She couldn't believe everything he said last night. He remembered all of those things, and Tommy didn't even know what her favorite color was. She shook her head furiously. What was wrong with her? She couldn't think of Kwest the way she was. She was married and in love. Granted, they had _a lot_ of problems, but Jude still loved Tommy. No matter how many times they fought or yelled at each other. That love was irrevocable…right?

"Welcome back to Artist on the Rise. I'm your host, Cathy Richards. This irresistible man beside me is Tom Quincy." Cathy announced to the audience. The whole audience clapped and screamed as Tommy waved to them. The studio was set like TRL's studio. Cathy and Tommy were sitting on very comfortable chairs and both of them had microphones. "So Tommy, tell us about your new song Heels Over Head."

Tommy put the MIC up to his mouth. "Basically it's about this guy who was in love but the girl obviously didn't fall back. So she sets off for California and the guy is left heartbroken and alone." Tommy spoke into the MIC never taking his eyes off Cathy. Cathy blushed a little.

"And you wrote it yourself?" she asked him, blushing again.

"Yes I did."

"How long did it take?"

"It took about two weeks to get it just right. It takes a minute to make a song, but it takes a lifetime, to make a masterpiece."

"Whoa. Very deep." Cathy turned her attention back to the audience.

"Well, everyone, we have a special treat. A little later, Tommy is going to be performing his song right here on this stage." Cathy said. The audience went wild again. "So Tommy, how is your marriage with former Jude Harrison?"

"Oh it's going great!" he said with a smile. "I love her more than anything."

"Well, what about the girl that you were seen with at the club?"

"She was an old friend that Jude and I knew. I just wanted to talk to her in private. I would never cheat on Jude. She's the only person that belongs in my heart."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I'm glad everything is going good. We're going to take a break right now but stay tuned. When we come back Tom Quincy and his band Yesterday's News is going to be taking the stage."

It turned to a commercial and Jude took Stephanie off her lap when the doorbell rang. It was Mr. Douglas. They went into the end of the living room and started her lesson. Jude and Tommy were such good liars at this. Jude noticed the eye connection between Tommy and Cathy. She didn't like it at all. Why did he have to flirt with everything in a skirt? It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. She should have a lot more trust in him. She tried to force herself to trust him. It shouldn't be this hard to do. What was wrong with her? The show came back on and she sat on the couch again.

"Welcome back to Artist on the Rise. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Please put your hands together for Tommy Quincy and his band…Yesterday's News." Cathy announced and the crowd went wild.

Tommy went up to the microphone and said, "Okay everyone, here's my new song Heels Over Head." The music started playing and he took the MIC of the stand. Jude watched very carefully as Tommy started to sing.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile _

I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound

Yeah I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
'Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time

I've got your hair on my pillow  
And your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you  
With the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall,  
And the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby (burnin' bridges)  
Make your wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost  
Of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinkin' how you left me for dead  
California bound

And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around  
And you'll come back to me

The whole audience and Cathy clapped. Tommy and the band made their bows and they went to take a seat next to Cathy. The band sat on the couch, while Tommy sat on his original seat. Finally, the crowd settled down and Cathy could talk again. "That was awesome. I think it's your biggest hit yet," Cathy informed. "Well, we've run out of time so…"

"Aw, already? I was having so much fun though." Tommy said winking at Cathy.

Cathy looked away and faced the crowd again. "Alright then, please come back next week when we have our own Jude Quincy on this stage." It went to the credits and Jude sat there in shock. When did this happen? She knew Darius had _something_ to do with this.

Tommy walked to the back with Cathy and went into his dressing room. "So what's up?" Cathy asked as she sat on the loveseat in there. Tommy looked at her confused. "Oh, c'mon, cut the act. I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong with you and Jude. I can tell it in your eyes." Tommy sighed and sat down next to her. What people didn't know is that Cathy and Tommy use to be a couple before he came to G-Major. They've known each other for ten years and were very close.

"I don't know what to do anymore. We're falling apart." He said as he put his face in his hands. Cathy touched his shoulder and he looked up at her sadly. He sat up straighter and looked into her big hazel eyes.

"Then maybe you need someone better," she whispered, and kissed him. He quickly responded and put his hand behind her head as he kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He was making his way up her shirt when someone opened the door. The quickly pulled away and saw Kwest standing there.

"Kwest," Tommy said standing up. Cathy started to smooth out her hair. "Um, listen; it's not what it looks like."

"It's not even my business," Kwest said sternly. "I just wanted to say that the bus is all packed and we're ready to leave." He looked between Cathy and Tommy again and slammed the door. Cathy smiled and went to Tommy again. She kissed him but he pulled away this time.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"I can't do this. I can't do this to Jude." Tommy said picking up his jacket from the chair. He was about to leave but Cathy grabbed his arm.

"Listen Tommy, you can't just do that to a girl," she said with anger in her eyes.

"I'm _married _to _Jude_!" he shouted.

"So? It's not like you haven't done this before," she said smiling and leaning in to kiss him again. He back away and opened the door. "You walk out now, and I swear you'll regret it." Tommy scoffed and walked out.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 5:**

_She stormed into the studio with her face hot red. "Darius!" she yelled through G-Major. She was not about do to an stupid interview. She saw Darius talking to Sadie at her desk. She stomped her way to him. "I am not doing that interview. I don't care what the hell you say."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"So you and Tommy are good?" Cathy asked._

_"Yea, we're great." Jude smiled to her._

_"Well, I can see why, he's a great kisser!" Cathy said with an evil smirk._

_"Excuse me?"_


	6. Spilled Secrets

Sorry it took so long. I wanted to make sure I had it just right. Also so I could put the sneak peeks for the next chapter. So here it is!! Chapter 5! Please tell me what you think and leave awesome reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Broken Wing by Martina McBride.

* * *

Chapter 5: Spilled Secrets 

Jude was fuming as she slammed her car door. She stormed into the studio with her face red hot. "Darius!" she yelled through G-Major. She was not about to do a stupid interview. She saw Darius talking to Sadie at her desk. She stomped her way to him. "I am not doing that interview. I don't care what the hell you say." Darius smiled at her and shook his head.

"It's not like I asked them to. You don't have a contract with G-Major anymore." He chuckled a bit. "Listen, they just want to interview you…and maybe perform." Jude looked shocked. So, they actually wanted her? Cathy Richards actually wanted her? A small smile played on her face. Sadie looked at Darius, knowing her sister would feel honored. And she did. Jude felt _extremely_ honored. But then she suddenly remembered something. "I have to perform?" she asked.

"You don't have to," Sadie informed, "They just hope you will. I think you should. It'd be good for you."

"But I haven't performed in two years. I haven't even written any new material." Sadie and Darius looked at her with a 'yea right' look. "Ok, so maybe I have been writing a little."

Jude was on her bed with her notebook and her guitar. Stephanie was by her side. Jude had to admit; she missed doing this. She could already imagine her on Artist on the Rise singing her heart out; the crowd growing wild and singing along. She smiled as she wrote down another lyric for her song. They heard the door open and Stephanie jumped off the bed. "Daddy!" Jude heard her faint voice shout happily. Jude kept on writing and saw Tommy enter their bedroom with Stephanie on his hip. They smiled at each other and he sat down on the bed. Jude wrote another lyric down as Steph sat down between them. "Watcha writing there, Sparky?" Tommy asked pointing to the scribbled words on the paper. Jude giggled remembering she use to ask Tommy that all the time.

Just a song for Artist on the Rise," Jude replied shrugging. His eyes almost went out of his socket.

"You're going? I-I thought you didn't want to?" he said.

Jude shrugged again. "Well, I didn't, but I kind of miss performing. I'll show you what I got so far."

Tommy was completely nervous now. But Cathy wouldn't say anything…would she? He watched Jude as she sang quietly, strumming her guitar.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps and eye on the sky_

_With a broken wing_

_She still believes_

_Man, you outta see her fly_

She turned her head, afraid Tommy might catch on. Apparently, he didn't, because eh smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She shyly went back to her writing.

Around 7:30pm, the couple was cleaning up after dinner when the phone rang. Jude turned off the sing facet and dried her hands before picking it up from its cradle. Tommy was cleaning the table. "Hello?" Jude answered.

"Good evening. Is this the Quincy home?" a woman said on the other end. She sounded like a snob.

"Yes ma'am. Who is this?" Jude asked leaning on the island of the kitchen.

"This is Meredith Bennett. I'm Stephanie's grandmother." The snobby woman replied. Jude pushed herself off the island. Tommy noticed the perplexed and astonished look on his wife's face and went next to her.

"Grandmother? But, she died, almost three years ago."

"No ma'am, I am her other one; Lilly's mom. I just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving to pick up Stephanie at the end of the month. We shall call you beforehand. Thank you for your time. Goodbye." Meredith hung up and Jude clicked the 'end' button in complete shock. She looked Tommy's concern face.

"They're taking her away," Jude said quickly.

"What?" Tommy asked rubbing her back.

"That was a woman called Meredith Bennett," Jude explained frantically.

Tommy put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, no," he whispered. Jude stared at him. "Jude…I'm so sorry."

Jude narrowed her eyes. "How long have you known?"

He looked down. "Almost five months."

"What?" she gasped.

"Almost fi-"

"I heard you! You kept this from me for five months!? What's wrong with you!? Did you think I wouldn't notice that Steph wasn't around anymore or something?" she ranted. "I mean, c'mon Tommy, I know you don't think of me highly, but at least give me some credit."

"I thought…maybe there was another way to keep her. But, there was nothing I could do."

"Why, why now? After all these years, why do we have to give her up?"

Tommy sighed heavily. "Lilly, (my brother, Michael's, wife), left in her will that she wanted her parents to take care of Stephanie; Meredith and Ben Bennett. Mike agreed with it in his will. But they disappeared a long time ago so I was next in line. But, they soon came back to Montana a year ago, and found out. There's no way around it, Jude."

"This isn't fair," Jude cried.

"I know…"

"No you don't know! You don't know anything, Tom! I already lost the baby; I'm not losing Stephanie too." Jude started to walk to the bedroom but before she reached the hallway she turned around swiftly. "And you can sleep on the couch for the rest of your life, for all I care!" She slammed the bedroom door and Tommy winced back. Why did he have to make a mess out of everything? He quickly went to check on Stephanie. When Tommy found that she was soundly asleep in her bed he took some sheets and two pillows from the closet. He got settled on the couch. He grabbed one pillow and put in under his head and held the other one tightly. Ever since he and Jude got married, he wasn't used to sleeping without holding her. So, a pillow was the next best thing for him.

In the middle of night, Tommy was awaked by a scream from the bedroom. He shot up and ran into the room and found Jude rocking back and forth crying. _'Another dream,' _Tommy thought as he slowly crept to her side. He tried to hold her but she pushed him away and faced her back to him. Jude didn't want anything to do with him. Suddenly, nausea came over her and she ran into the bathroom. Her stomach disposed the contents of her dinner. Tommy ran to her and patted her back. She swiped his hand away sending him a glare with her eyes. Jude stood up and her legs almost gave out. She grabbed the corner of the counter and made her way back to the bed. Tommy flushed the toilet and followed her.

Tommy wanted to hold his wife but Jude wasn't about to let that happen. He was surprised and grateful that she didn't leave like last time. Things were spiraling out of control. All he wanted was one day with no yelling, no crying. But the way things were looking now, he would be lucky if Jude even talked to him again. Jude held her hand to her head. She felt so sick. She ran out of her pills, and she couldn't get any until Sunday. And tomorrow she had Artist on the Rise to do. She prayed to God that she would feel alright tomorrow.

Jude felt Tommy's eyes watching her. She turned around slowly and stared at him. He got the hint and stalked out of the room, but not before taking one more glance at the woman he loved. Jude pulled the covers over her and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was afraid of another dream. Why couldn't she just forget that day? She wanted to erase that memory from her mind permanently; never to be remembered. But it wasn't possible. Not being able to close her eyes, she took the covers off and went into Stephanie's bedroom. Jude sat on the rocking chair staring at her beautiful daughter. They couldn't just take her away from her. Stephanie was the only thing keeping Jude sane. In the past three years Steph was the only thing keeping her from falling off the cliff. Three years seems such a short time now. Jude put her head back on the rocking chair and sighed heavily. Soon, she drifted off into a restless, but dreamless, sleep.

Jude felt someone shaking her. She felt so uncomfortable. Her head was pounding and her stomach was in a million knots. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Stephanie looking at her with questions in her eyes. Jude smiled down and kissed her forehead softly. Stephanie opened her mouth to say something but Jude bolted to the bathroom. Again, she disposed of whatever was left in her stomach. After nothing was left, she just started gagging. It felt like her stomach was about to come out. Stephanie ran to her mother and a look of concern crossed her face as she saw Jude clinging to the toilet seat for dear life. She ran to her dad who was watching some T.V. hoping he knew what was wrong with her mother. Tommy followed her and saw Jude in the same position as Stephanie left her. "Jude?" Tommy said crouching down next to her. Jude wanted to push him away but she had no strength left. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked.

Jude looked at him. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell him the real reason. "Um, I don't know," Jude lied as she gagged again.

Tommy suddenly had a twinkle in his eyes. A smile crossed his lips. "Jude, do you…do you think you might be pregnant?" Tommy chirped. Suddenly, a wash a guilt came over her and a struck of pain went through her body. She looked up a Tommy with tears in her eyes. What was she going to say? What could she say? He just looked so happy. Stephanie finally comprehended and she had a smile on her face soon after.

"You mean, I might be a big sister?" Stephanie asked.

"Now, let's not jump to conclusions," Jude tried. "I might not be."

"But you have all the symptoms. This could be morning sickness." Tommy said as he hugged her. "Oh Jude, I'm so happy. And I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to go get a test today." Tommy got up from his spot. "C'mon Stephanie, let me make you some breakfast and you can go with me."

Jude just sat there with the tears in her eyes now falling on her face. This couldn't be happening.

"Thank you for joining us on the beautiful Saturday afternoon. We have a real treat for you today. Someone from the past has agreed to perform for us and answer a few questions." Cathy said. "So, please, everyone welcome…Jude Quincy."

The crowd went wild and Jude had a rush of emotions going through her. She looked back at Spiederman and smiled. "Hi everyone," Jude shyly whispered in the MIC. "I'm baaaaack," she sang playfully. The crowd laughed with her. She saw her sister Sadie in the crowd and smiled at her. "This is a new song I wrote called Broken Wing, and I hope you like it." The music started to play softly and then Jude began to sing.

_She loved him like he was  
__The last man on earth  
__Gave him everything she ever had  
__He broke her spirit down  
__Then come loving up on her  
__Give a little, then take it back  
_

_She'd tell him 'bout her dreams  
__He'd just shoot them down  
__Lord, he loved to make her cry  
__You're crazy to believe  
__That you'll ever leave the ground  
__He said only angels know how to fly_

_And with a broken wing  
__She still sings  
__She keeps an eye on the sky  
__With a broken wing  
__She carries her dreams  
__Man you outta see her fly_

_One Sunday morning  
__She didn't go to church  
__He wondered why she didn't leave  
__He went up to the bedroom  
__Saw a note by the window  
__With the curtains blowing…in the breeze  
_

_And with a broken wing  
__She still sings  
__She keeps an eye on the sky  
__With a broken wing  
__She carries her dreams  
__Man you outta see her fly  
_

_With a broken wing  
__She carries her dreams  
__Man you outta see her…  
__Fly_

After the song everyone started to clap. Cathy patted the seat next to her and Jude went over and grabbed the MIC sitting on it. Cathy settled the crowd down then turned to Jude. "Jude, I have to say, that was amazing," she mused, "And so filled with emotion."

"Why thank Cathy," Jude giggled.

"So, you and Tommy are good?" Cathy asked.

"Yea, we're great," Jude smiled at her.

"Well, I can see why. He's a great kisser!!" Cathy responded with an evil smirk.

Jude looked at her with a confused and nervous smile as the audience erupted into whispers. "Excuse me?"

"Oops, sorry about that. Well we're going to take a break right now, but stay tuned." Cathy shrugged at Jude and walked off the stage. Jude felt the audience staring at her and she followed Cathy.

"Hey!" Jude shouted, causing Cathy to turn around. "What the hell did you mean by that?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Cathy said playing dumb. Kwest came from one of the backrooms after the incident that he saw. He saw Jude and Cathy staring each other down. He knew he had to intervene.

"Tell me what?" Jude asked nervously.

"Well…"

"Jude!" Kwest shouted as he went up to them. "C'mon, don't listen to her. She's a compulsive liar."

Kwest drug Jude outside of the studio to his car. He told the band to pack up quickly. They did as they were told and Jude leaned against his car. A million thoughts were running through her head. What did Cathy mean by that? She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was getting another migraine. "Are you okay?" Kwest asked truly concerned.

"What was that about?" Jude asked hoping Kwest had all the answers.

"Pssh, don't listen to Cathy Richards. She and Tommy had a thing a long time ago and she's still not over it. She was just trying to mess with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Listen, I want to talk about the other night."

Jude's head shot up and looked at him skeptically. "Um, Kwest, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I want to apologize, and tell you the truth." Jude was still hesitant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the truth at all. Sadie was coming up to them but stopped behind the one of the cars when she heard Kwest talking. "I don't like how Tommy is treating you. It's completely ridiculous. I know that you love him but can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you believe that he loves you?"

Jude stared into his golden-brown eyes. She was completely mesmerized by the concern and care in his eyes. She opened her mouth to prove him wrong, but she couldn't. Kwest was right. She couldn't say it. She had so much doubt all of sudden. It was overwhelming. Jude looked down in shame and disappointment. Kwest hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head. He found that she had tears in her eyes. He wiped a stray tear from her warm cheeks. There was nothing he wanted to do more than just hold her and make all her fears go away.

"Jude, I'm saying sorry in advance for what I'm about to say." Jude kept eye contact with him the whole time. "I'm in love with you Jude."

"You're what?" Jude asked in disbelief.

"I love you," Kwest repeated.

"Kwest I…I have to go." Jude turned away quickly and ran to her car and drove off.

Kwest watched her leave the parking lot and sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Jude the truth. But he had felt that way for a long time. That's why it didn't work out with Sadie. Sadie knew it too, and she hated it. Kwest put his arms on top of the hood of his jeep and put his head down to think. He had to talk to Tommy. He needed to tell him his alibi before Jude went home and found out the truth about Tommy and Cathy. He didn't know why he protected him so much. Maybe because Tommy was his best friend for thirteen years, and he knew Jude truly loved him. Kwest heard the clicking of heels coming his way. He turned around already knowing it was his ex-wife. "Hello, Sadie," he greeted with a tone.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to destroy them!?" She yelled at him.

"I wasn't trying to do anything. I just wanted her to know the truth." He said rather calmly.

"Just stay away from my sister, Kwest Taylor." Sadie gave him a warning glare and got into her beetle. Kwest pulled out his cell phone and called Tommy.

Tommy and Stephanie waited outside the bathroom door excitedly. After Tommy and Jude talked over the Cathy thing he handed her the test. Tommy was so excited. He was praying that she would be pregnant again. Now, it might actually happen. Every problem that they had would disappear. It would be a miracle. His foot was tapping as he kept imagining a beautiful baby in his arms at the hospital; Jude smiling at him and Steph wearing a shit that said 'Big Sister' on it. He could imagine Jude and him sitting on their bed thinking of different baby names. He couldn't wait to find out, and it seemed like Jude was taking forever.

Meanwhile, Jude was inside staring at the P.T. She hadn't even taken it out of the box. Tommy was outside waiting for happy news. She sat on the toilet thankful that the nausea had subsided. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Flashes of the day she lost her baby came into her head and she held in a yelp. She sighed in defeat and took the test out finally.

About fifteen minutes later Jude came out with the test in her hand. Tommy looked at her hopefully. She grabbed his hand and told Stephanie to wait in her room. Jude took Tommy into their bedroom and closed the door. He waited with wide eyes. Jude had tears in her eyes and shook her head. She looked at the results in her hand and showed Tommy. His face fell. She wasn't pregnant. "It's negative," Tommy observed.

"I knew it would be," Jude whispered and threw it in the trash.

"It's ok, I mean, we can try again maybe," Tommy said as she opened one of the drawers.

Jude shook her head. "No," she whispered again. She took out a manila envelope and turned to him.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not going to happen."

"I don't understand."

She looked down at the envelope and tears filled her eyes. "I…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't have anymore kids. The internal bleeding two years ago did something to my system and I can't produce anymore eggs."

"What?" Tommy asked still confused.

"I can't have anymore babies. I'm not able to."

Tommy sat down on the bed in pure shock. Jude felt another wash of guilt. She knew she should've told him earlier.

"Jude, why didn't you tell me? How many more secrets are you hiding from me!?" Tommy yelled frustrated and hurt. Jude lifted up her eyes but kept her head down. She handed him the envelope she was holding. He opened it up and read over the hospital documents. He lifted his eyebrows in confusion. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"It's my other secret," Jude said in barely a whisper. Tommy shrugged hoping for an explanation. "I'm sick."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The bleeding in the womb did a lot of damage to my body, Tommy. Since I lost so much blood, I lost a lot of white blood cells and I don't have enough to protect my immune system."

"I'm sorry Jude," Tommy said listening intently. "I still don't get it."

Jude sat down next to him with tears falling on her face. Fear struck Tommy. "I've been taking these pills to protect my immune system. If I don't take them, my immune system can shut down and I'll start vomiting. Soon, my whole body will…shut down."

"You mean…you'll…" Tommy couldn't finish his sentence. Jude nodded. "But, you were…Jude, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want something else to fight about. I thought that you would be mad at me if you knew I couldn't have anymore kids," she confessed crying.

"Wait a minute," he said as realization hit him. "You were just vomiting. Oh, my god, Jude!"

"Calm down, Tommy it's ok. I'm going to see Dr. Turner tomorrow. She's going to give me a refill." Tommy hugged her as close to his body as he could. Jude cried on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. Even though she was crying, Jude felt a sudden jolt of relief and happiness hit her. Tommy cared, and now he was holding her. She smiled, as her doubts started to go away slowly. Maybe he did love her after all. She clung to him tighter as she let her tears subside.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 6:**

_"Remember when all the guys use to call the Little Scorpion?" She answered with a question._

_"Of course," Tommy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Cathy got up and went to him. Tommy tried to back up but he was already against the wall. Their faces were inches apart and Tommy could smell her vanilla perfume as he inhaled a sharp breath. He tried to control his instincts as he watched Cathy's lips intently as she spoke. "Well, they called me that, because when I sting you," she started as she used her fingers tracing lines down Tommy's chest, "my poison courses through every vein in your body, and I seduce you to death; a death that you would gladly greet with open arms." She whispered it seductively in his ear. Her hands reached down to his belt._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was trying to figure out why both of them looked like they wanted to kill him. He scratched the back of his head. Only now did he realize that the people around him were whispering and pointing at him._


	7. Deadly Scorpions

Finally got this chapter. A surprise guest comes in this chapter...hehe! Please leave some awesome reviews!! Thanks!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, the song I Just Can't Live a Lie by Carrie Underwood, or Heartbreak Hotel by Whitney Houston.

* * *

Chapter 6: Deadly Scorpions

Tommy was at the studio still thinking about the news that happened earlier that day. It was almost midnight, but he had to get to the studio to escape his problems. He could probably write a song or two, also. Once he made it inside there were still some interns and secretaries running around and getting everything cleaned up. Tommy looked at his feet the whole way to studio 2. He closed the door behind him and then he heard a voice. His head whipped around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. It was Cathy with her arms crossed. She was wearing a black silk skirt that barely covered her ass. The shirt she was wearing was white and strapless. It just reached down to the top of her navel and showed off her scorpion belly button ring. Her golden-brown hair was curled at the bottom and reached to mid-back.

Tommy looked at her and gulped. Cathy scoffed and laughed. She turned around and walked towards the couch. Tommy saw the tattoo that was located on the right of her lower back. It was a scorpion and it looked incredibly sexy on her. He watched as she swayed her hips and then finally sat down on the couch. She spread her arms out on the top of the couch and crossed her legs. You could see her silver heels and a little bit of a view as her skirt went up a bit. They just stared at each other for a moment. "You have a fascination with scorpions?" Tommy asked as he stood a good distance away from her.

"Remember when all the guys use to call the Little Scorpion?" She answered with a question.

"Of course," Tommy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cathy got up and went to him. Tommy tried to back up but he was already against the wall. Their faces were inches apart and Tommy could smell her vanilla perfume as he inhaled a sharp breath. He tried to control his instincts as he watched Cathy's lips intently as she spoke. "Well, they called me that, because when I sting you," she started as she used her fingers tracing lines down Tommy's chest, "my poison courses through every vein in your body, and I seduce you to death; a death that you would gladly greet with open arms." She whispered it seductively in his ear. Her hands reached down to his belt.

Jude was at G-Major. She wanted to talk to Tommy. She woke up and found herself alone in her bed. So she just dropped a sleepy Stephanie off at Sadie's house and drove to G-Major. She walked in and found that the last of the interns were just walking out the door. She started to look all around. She checked Tommy's office, D's, and Studio 1. She was on her way to Studio 2 when Cathy walked out. Jude stopped in her tracks and stared at her in complete shock. Cathy looked at her and smiled evilly again. "Oops," she said and walked out of G-Major. Jude stormed in Studio 2 just in time to see Tommy putting on his shirt. He was facing the wall and didn't see her. Jude stood there mouth agape. Tears stung her eyes and she ran out of there.

Tommy finished putting on his shirt and kept staring at the wall. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Cathy really knew how to get to him. But he was stronger this time. Right when she forced his shirt off, he kicked her out. He resisted again and he smiled proudly at himself. He turned around and flopped down on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and started to hum a tune. His mind drifted off to Jude again. No more babies; she couldn't have anymore. Why was God tormenting them? He didn't know if he could take anymore. He didn't know if _they_ could take it anymore. Stephanie was going to be gone in a month, and now they can't have anymore children of their own. There was an ache in his heart as he thought about this. He looked at his watch. It was 1:01am. He decided to go home. He couldn't concentrate on a song right now. He got his infamous leather jacket and his keys, and headed home.

Jude quietly knocked on Sadie's door. Sadie tip-toed to the door; careful not to wake Stephanie on the couch. She unlocked the door and opened it to find a broken down Jude hugging herself. The rain masked her salty tears as Sadie hurried Jude inside her house. She led her little sister up to her room and go t a towel to dry her off. Jude sat there with the towel draped around her shoulders after telling Sadie everything. "I am so sorry, Jude," Sadie said holding her sister close.

"I don't get it," Jude's voice cracked. "Kwest said he didn't do anything with her. So why would he start now?"

Sadie tensed up when Jude mentioned Kwest. She didn't trust him. If this kept happening, and he was always there for Jude, Jude would do something. Maybe divorce Tommy and then go with Kwest. That would be a terrible mistake. But maybe the real reason she didn't want it to happen would be because Sadie still loved Kwest very much. It broke her heart when she realized he loved Jude instead. "Well," Sadie tried to answer, "Maybe it was a misunderstanding?"

"A misunderstanding? How the hell is it a misunderstanding, Sadie!?" Jude shouted.

"Shh," Sadie hushed. "Your daughter is sleeping downstairs, remember?"

"I'm sorry it's just…" She paused. "I don't know what to do anymore. You have no clue how bad it really is; how bad it feels to fight _all _the time. All this started with that stupid miscarriage." Tears started to comedown her face as she remembered that day clearly in her mind. "He blames me, I know he does." Jude started to hug and Sadie hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Jude, no he doesn't. Ok? He doesn't." Sadie tried to convince her.

Jude pulled away. "Sadie, you can't see the way he looks at me. He has this look in his eyes. And when I told him I couldn't have anymore children…" She started to cry even harder thinking about it. "No wonder he's cheating on me."

Sadie hugged her younger sister, no knowing what to say to convince her.

Tommy was laying in his bed wondering where is wife and daughter had gone. He was thinking of calling Sadie but it was way too late. He sighed and grabbed Jude's pillow and held it close to his body. He inhaled Jude's scent that was on it and smiled. He would call Sadie tomorrow.

Tommy walked into G-Major hoping to find Jude and Steph. He saw Sadie at her desk and walked up to her. He stopped short when he saw the death glare she was giving him. What was her problem this morning? He saw Kwest coming out of Studio 2. Tommy smiled at him, but Kwest gave him the same glare. Did he miss something? He was trying to figure out why both of them looked like they wanted to kill him. He scratched the back of his head. Only now did he realize that the people around him were whispering and pointing at him.

Tommy decided to approach Sadie anyway. He slowly made his way as Sadie kept her eyes on her computer. He leaned on the desk. "What do you want Tom?" Sadie snapped suddenly.

"Uh, hi. I was just wondering if you've seen Jude," Tommy asked trying to be polite.

Sadie laughed bitterly and shook her head as she started typing. When she didn't reply, Tommy tried again. "Sadie," he sang.

"What?" she sang back but with bitterness in her voice.

"Have…you…seen…Jude?" He broke the words up, as if talking to someone mentally handicap.

"Yea, I have. I've seen her crying. I've seen her drenched; standing out in the rain helpless. I've seen her blaming herself for everything that has happened." Sadie finally looked at him and stood up from her chair. He looked at her confusingly. Sadie rolled her eyes and sat back down. "She's at my place."

"Well, can I call her?" Tommy asked still utterly clueless as to what was going on. Kwest walked up to them with his arms crossed.

"I don't think she'd be too thrilled to hear your voice right now," Kwest intruded the conversation.

"Alright, somebody better tell me what's going on here," Tommy said frustrated. Kwest sighed and got the tabloid from Sadie's desk and threw it over to him.

"Look at page 12," he growled.

Tommy just rolled his eyes and turned to the page. That's when he saw a picture of Cathy coming out of G-Major, and then another one of Jude running out crying. His eyes went wide as he read the article. Tommy looked at both of them. "Guys, you have to believe me. I didn't do anything with Cathy. I wouldn't do that to Jude."

Sadie scoffed. "She saw Cathy walking out of the studio and got there in time to see you dressing yourself."

"I have to call her. I _need _to talk to her!"

"No," Kwest said sternly.

"Kwest you _have _to believe. I kicked her out before…"

"Tommy, you can't win this one," Sadie said. "Just leave my sister alone."

Jude was at Sadie's house still crying her eyes out. How could everything just go so bad? It wasn't supposed to be this way. _'That asshole! I hate him!' _Jude thought even though she knew it wasn't true. She still loved him. She shook her head as she handed Stephanie her lunch. Steph wasn't doing so well either, she missed her dad. Jude wiped her tears with the back of her hand and turned on the T.V.

"Welcome back, everyone! Now everyone knows Tommy and Jude Quincy, right?" The announcer asked. "Well, we have some news. Last night, Cathy Richards was caught coming out of G-Major and seconds later, Jude running out crying."

Jude's mouth became agape. She turned off the T.V. Suddenly, she felt something vibrating in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" she answered as Stephanie finished her sandwich and put the plate in the sink.

"Jude, don't hang up," Tommy said on the other line quickly.

"Tommy? What the hell are you doing calling here?" She asked coldly.

Tommy sighed. "Please, you have to believe me. I didn't do anything with Cathy."

"Yea right," she scoffed. "That's why I saw you putting on your shirt?"

"No, listen, please," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I'm not supposed to be calling you."

"So why are you?"

"Just give me ten seconds."

"5."

"Cathy came by the studio. She was trying to seduce me, to say the least. She took off my shirt and _tried _to kiss me." Tommy made sure he stressed the 'tried'. "But I was pushed her away and kicked her out. That's why you saw me putting on my shirt. I didn't do anything Jude. Please, baby, believe me."

Jude sighed and looked down at her hands as she registered the information that she had just been given. She felt a tear escaping her eye. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore, Tom."

"Please Jude, I'm literally begging you."

"I…I have to think about it. I have to go Tom. Bye."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She looked at the time. It was almost two. She took Stephanie upstairs with her so she could get changed and they went for a ride. "Where are we going Mommy?" Stephanie asked as she looked at the scenery.

"We're going to visit an old friend," Jude responded with a smile.

They drove for about an hour until they finally made it to a very rural neighborhood. They reached a ranch and Stephanie pointed at the horses and donkeys. Jude and Stephanie got out of the car once they reached a gravel driveway. The house was like a log cabin, only much bigger. It was almost like a mansion. It seemed like they had over 300 acres of land. Jude knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Finally, a maid had opened it. "Mrs. Quincy, it's so very nice to see you again!" The maid squealed and let her in. "It's been such a long time."

"It has. I miss you Harriet. You remember my daughter Stephanie." Jude said as Stephanie waved at her.

"How could I forget? Of course, last time I saw this little one she wasn't this big."

"Is he here, Harriet?"

"Oh yes dear, let me get him."

Harriet went upstairs and soon a bubbly guy came running down the stairs. "Jude!" He greeted happily as he hugged her.

Jude returned the gesture cheerfully. "Hey, Spencer! Oh, my god, how have you been?"

"I've been great! Hey Steph, how have you been princess?"

"I miss my Daddy," Stephanie said and looked down. Spencer looked up at Jude with a questioning gaze.

"You know what Steph, how about you go with Ms. Harriet. She'll take you to the ponies outside. Would you like to see them?" Spencer suggested.

She smiled sadly and nodded. Harriet went up to her and led her to the ranch out back. Spencer escorted Jude to the couch and sat her down. Spencer had moved back to Canada after his dad had died. His mom still lived in the States. Spencer's dad left him all his money and now Spencer was very rich and even created an album with his band Broken Limbs. The song 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' was a huge hit and it went multi-platinum. Jude looked at Spencer for a bit. The last time she had seen him was almost a year ago. He had changed a lot. He was a lot more muscular and his once dirty blonde hair had turned midnight black. He also had another tattoo under his eagle one. It was some kind of tribal symbol that went around his bicep. "So, what brings you here?" Spencer asked.

"I decided to see you. I needed to get out of the house," Jude said not looking at his questioning gaze.

"Jude I'm not stupid. I know you better than I think you do. And the whole Cathy Richards story is on every music channel and news station." Spencer informed her.

Jude rolled her eyes and the tears started to come. "He-he called me. He said he didn't do anything."

"So what's the problem?"

"How can I believe him? I don't know if I can trust him anymore. All the shit that has been happening is just too much. You know, I'm about to lose Stephanie too."

"What?" Spencer asked completely shocked and confused. He was one of the clueless people that fell for their "happy" faces.

"They found her other grandparents and they're taking her away. There's nothing we can do about it." Jude's tears were falling down her face now and Spencer hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jude. Have you told her yet?"

"No, I don't know how to. But I can't bear losing her. I already lost so much."

"The baby?" They pulled away and Jude started to sob. Why did he have to bring that up? She hugged him again and cried into his chest. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

"Oh Spence, what am I going to do?"

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will work out, okay?"

Jude just nodded and kept crying.

Tommy sat in his office blankly looking at his computer screen. He was supposed to be listening to demos of a new artist but his mind was clogged with other thoughts. _'What if she doesn't believe me and doesn't take me back? What if she hates me for the rest of my life? How would I live without her? I'm already losing Steph, and I'm also losing Jude in the process.' _Thousands of questions kept running through his head. Sadie came in his office and threw some paper work on his desk. She looked at him with cold and angry eyes and walked away. Kwest hasn't spoken to him once either.

He ran a hand through his now messy hair and banged his head against the desk. He needed to prove to Jude he didn't do anything. He was thinking about go to Cathy's house and telling her to call Jude, but with the paparazzi everywhere now, that would just get him in even more trouble. Tommy heard a knock on the door. When he didn't respond they let themselves in. He looked up and saw Darius standing there with anger in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Not you too," Tommy said frustrated. "I didn't do anything. I promise nothing happened."

"Don't tell me that. Tell your wife. You know Jude, or have you forgotten already?" Darius voiced coolly.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Did you come in here to accuse me or is there something else that you wanted?" he asked.

Darius came into his office and put another demo CD on his desk. "It's Jude, listen to it."

"How'd you get it?" Tommy asked picking it up.

"She came in late sometime last week and recorded it. I got Sadie to get me a copy."

Darius walked out and shut the door. Tommy looked at the CD debating whether to listen to it or not. He decided to and put it in his laptop. He pressed play and listened to the soft music playing, and then heard Jude's angelic voice fill the room.

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_Maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

_But I can't watch you walk away_

_Could I forget about the way it feels to touch you_

_And all about the good times that we've been through_

_Could I wake up without you everyday_

_And would I let you walk away_

_No I can't learn to live without_

_And I can't give up on us now_

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made I vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And tried to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I…I just can't live a lie_

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

_The way you know just what I mean_

_No I can't learn to live without_

_So don't you give up on us now_

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made I vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And tried to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I…I just can't live a lie_

_Oh, and I don't wanna try_

_Oh… _

_I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made I vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And tried to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I…I just can't live a lie_

_(Just can't live a lie)_

_But even if I made a vow _

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And tried to hide the truth inside_

_I fail cause I…I just can't live lie_

_No, I can't live a lie_

_Oh, I can't live a lie_

Tommy sat there astonished. God, how could he let things get so bad? He hid his face in his hands. He took in a sharp breath and pressed play. He listened to it almost all day. He had to figure out how to fix this. There had to be someway. Jude just had to believe him.

Jude and Spencer were in his room. He was playing the guitar and she was singing. Spencer thought it would be a good way for her to just let everything out and it did help. They even wrote a song.

_All I really wanted was some of your time_

_Instead you told me lies when someone else was on your mind_

_What you do to me, look what you did to me_

_I thought that you were someone who would do me right_

_Until you played with my emotions and you made me cry_

_What you do to me, can't take what you did to me_

"That was amazing," Spencer mused. Jude nodded. It felt so good to sing again. But then she also felt a pain inside of her every single time she did. Stephanie came into the room and so did Harriet. Harriet handed Spencer two pills and a glass of water. "Thank you Harriet."

Jude looked at him and her eyebrows furrowed. "What are those for?" She asked as Stephanie climbed on the bed with them.

"They're to keep my emotions in check," he responded and swallowed the pills.

"Oh yea, I forgot you were bi-polar," she realized.

"Now that is the nicest thing I ever heard you say." He smiled and Jude smiled back. Jude's cell phone started to vibrate and she looked at the called ID. She looked at Spencer.

"It's Tommy," she said. Spencer nodded at her to pick it up. She sighed and opened up her phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Did you think about it?" Tommy asked on the other line. Hopefulness was in his voice.

"Yea, I did," Jude responded.

"Well, whatever decision you made, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and I didn't do anything. I'll swear on anything you want. But I would never cheat on you. I don't know how to prove it to you, but I just hope that you'll believe me."

Jude smiled and looked at Spencer. Spencer smiled back to give reassurance. "I believe you Tommy. Cathy is a snake anyway. Are you home?"

"Yea, I am. Where are you?" Tommy asked happiness filled his voice.

"I'm actually at Spencer's place."

"Really? Well, listen; come home as soon as possible, okay. Tell Spencer I said hey, and he should come and visit sometime."

"Okay I will."

"I love you Jude and thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I love you too."

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 7:**

_"And what exactly did you think was going to happen? That everything would be peachy keen again and you guys would live happily ever after?" He yelled at her. She found tears in her eyes and he immediately regretted the words he just had said._

_"I was trying...to believe," she whispered._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Please, please, don't lie to me," Jude whispered as she caressed his cheek._

_"Okay?" he said confused._

_"Do you love me?" she asked. He looked at her with shock on his face. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm touch on his skin. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. She waited patiently, hoping whatever he said was the truth; that whatever he said was what she wanted to hear. _


	8. Too Far Gone

Sorry for the long wait. You have no idea how hard this was. I was asking all of my friends who read my stories their opinions. I knew what I was going to do, and what I wanted to do, but I just didn't know when and how. But I finally decided on something...so I'm a kinda happy how it turned out. I hope all of you great reviewers like it a lot!! You guys really do keep me going!! So please leave some awesome reviews. The next chapter is written...and...it's an OMG chapter...chapter 8 is gonna be great. Love ya'll!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.

* * *

Chapter 7: Too Far Gone

Jude slammed the door in Tommy's face as she locked herself in their bathroom. They were fighting again. Luckily, Stephanie was at Sadie's house for the weekend. Tommy let out a frustrated sigh and banged on the door. Jude sat on the toilet and crossed her arms. Tears were threatening to fall, but she closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't let him make her cry anymore. "Jude, c'mon," Tommy pleaded angrily as he banged on the door, "Come out."

"No!" Jude shouted.

Tommy let out another annoyed sigh. "Jude, just come out and talk to me."

Jude opened the door quickly and started to walk towards him. She was mad and he could tell. He back away as she started to step forward. "You wanna talk? Fine, let's talk. You wanna talk about how you got drunk last night…again? Or how about how you left Stephanie alone…_again_! God, Tommy, I can't leave you alone for ten minutes without you getting into trouble. You're like a damn kid! You said you were going to try and stop drinking!"

"Well, when you have a wife that yells at you every second of the day, and a stressful job, you need something to blow off steam!"

Jude threw her arms up. "So, why not buy a punching bag. You can put my picture on it. That way, you can hit me anytime you want."

Jude was about to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He kissed her softly on the lips. Jude was so surprised she didn't even close her eyes. When he pulled away Jude looked at her husband with a questioning look. "I would never, ever hit you, Jude," Tommy whispered as he caressed her cheek.

Jude looked at him and just shook her head. She made Tommy let go of her arm and she made her way to the living room. There were so many times when he was drunk, and he came so close to hitting her. At least, it seemed like that. Maybe it was just all in her head. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't talk to Sadie, because Sadie would probably stick up for him like always. She could always talk to Kwest. _'Kwest,' _she thought with a sigh. She didn't know if she could face him after his confession. He loved her? Jude sat on the couch and wrapped the quilt around her. She rested her chin on her knees and thought about Kwest.

Just then, Tommy came walking in. He sat next to Jude and just looked at her. She laid her head on her knees and looked at him. He said his usual apology and she just nodded her head and kissed him. Things were supposed to be different when she came back here. They were always supposed to be different. She was seriously considering a divorce, but there was just one problem: she loved him. Jude couldn't give up on their relationship just yet. She didn't think she ever would. No matter how many times they fought, she loved him with all of her heart.

As Tommy walked out the door to go to the studio, Jude closed her eyes and laid her head back on the couch. She was trying to convince herself that things would be okay between her and Tommy; that Stephanie wasn't leaving them, and that she could have more children; as many as she wanted. She was trying so hard to picture her fairy-tale ending. In her fantasy, Tommy and she were in love, and it was true. They weren't lying and pretending that they were happy. Stephanie was there and so was their baby boy. He would be two years old. Also, Jude was pregnant again and all of them were smiling. She smiled as she thought of how perfect that seemed. But, it was only a false memory. She was stuck in reality where everything went downhill. And, things were soon going to hit rock bottom.

Tommy walked into the studio and looked around for Kwest. He went into Studio B and found his old friend messing with the soundboard carelessly. He seemed quite bored too. Tommy sat next to him and Kwest smiled at him. "Hey there, man." Kwest greeted with a handshake. Tommy nodded in response. "Ready to get to work?"

Tommy nodded again and grabbed his notebook and flipped through his pages. Kwest eyed his friend suspiciously. He knew something had gone on between Tommy and Jude. He swore that if he hurt Jude again he was going to kill him. Kwest was very upset when he found out from Sadie frickin' Harrison that Jude had forgiven Tommy. He knew things wouldn't change. They never did. Why would this time be any different? As they reviewed Tommy's song and recorded it, Kwest was debating whether to call Jude or not. He knew he scared her when he admitted his feelings for her. But he couldn't hold back anymore. He loved her so much, and she deserved to at least know.

At break, Kwest picked up his phone from the soundboard and was about to press the speed dial when Jude walked in the studio. She froze in place looking at him. This was very awkward, to say the least. Kwest just looked at her, waiting for her to do or say something. Jude had a million thoughts going through her mind as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly found herself lost in them. That had never happened before. She shook her head and looked at her feet. She blushed a bit and Kwest saw. He smiled a little and went over to her. He hooked his finger under Jude's chin and made her look at him.

They looked at each other for a minute and she was lost again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kwest's hand found their way to her waist. He started to lean in but hesitated. He searched her eyes for any fear. There was a lot of fear and confusion. But she started to lean in towards him too. Jude saw everything going in slow motion. What the hell was she doing? It was like someone else was taking over her body. They heard the door open and Jude quickly turned her head to the side and hugged Kwest. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled away putting on a fake smile.

They turned to see who opened the door. It was just an intern giving out some information for the rest of the week. Jude quickly stepped away from him. She was so happy when that intern walked in. They sat in the chairs in another awkward silence. "So…" Jude said as she stared at the floor.

"So…" Kwest repeated with a little smirk. The smirk wore off in about five seconds and he rested his arms on this lap. He looked at Jude intently. She suddenly felt intimidated by him. "What happened this time?" he asked in a whisper.

Jude sighed and threw up her hands. "I don't even know, anymore. We keep fighting. It's like this never ending cycle that we're on."

Kwest had anger in him toward Tommy. "And what exactly did you think was going to happen? That everything would be peachy keen again and you guys would live happily ever after?" He yelled at her. She found tears in her eyes and he immediately regretted the words he just had said.

"I was trying...to believe," she whispered. She started to cry harder. "I was trying to believe so hard!"

Kwest wrapped her up in his arms immediately and stroked her hair. He tried not to smell her hair. The smell of flowers blooming in spring. He tried not to think of how he was holding Jude so close to his body. He tried not to think about how smooth her skin was as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm. But it was all that he could think of. He kissed her cheek. Then, unexpectedly, they found each other lips. It was like time stopped for Kwest. But for Jude, she back away only a half a second afterwards. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to process what had just happened. Had she really just kissed Kwest; Tommy's best friend? No, this wasn't happening. She loved Tommy and only Tommy!

Kwest looked at her, not knowing what to do. He waited for that to happen for so long and it only lasted for a second. But it was the best second in his life. But now Jude was backing away from him. She seemed so scared and guilty. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. What could he say after this? There's was nothing he could say, nothing at all.

As Jude backed away someone opened the door and she bumped into them. She fell to the floor and looked up to see her caused her tumble. It was Tommy. As soon as she saw Tommy's surprised face she got up and hugged him as tightly as she could. He had a look of confusion but happily returned the gesture. He kissed her hair as she started crying.

"Shh," Tommy cooed, "What's wrong, baby? What happened?"

Kwest walked out of the room, not able to take anymore of this. He stormed out, but neither Tommy nor Jude noticed how mad and upset he was. Jude continued to cry. Tommy finally pulled away and looked at her. He wiped some of the tears away and looked at her full of concern. "Baby, what's wrong?" he questioned.

Jude looked down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Tommy's eyes furrowed. "For what?"

"Just…for everything. I'm sorry for the fight today and that I got so mad at you," she rambled. She couldn't tell him the truth. It didn't matter though. It wasn't like it was going to happen again. She just had to avoid Kwest at all costs.

"Jude, look at me," Tommy commanded and cupped her cheeks. "It's not your fault. It was mine. Okay?"

Jude nodded her head and hugged him again. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Jude and Tommy were kissing on their bed. It was about midnight but neither of them could sleep. After Jude's scene in the studio with him, Tommy decided to make her feel better. They went to Sadie's house and got Stephanie. Then they went to the park and had a little picnic. He then rented the movie Madagascar. They were actually acting like a family. Now, Jude and Tommy were acting like a loving couple. Jude pulled away from a kiss and Tommy just looked at her lovingly. She closed her eyes and smiled.

As soon as she closed her eyes she regretted it. She saw Kwest. She saw his pained face when she backed away. She saw the love in his eyes that he held for her. She opened her eyes quickly. She had to get Kwest out of her head. She just had to. Jude looked at Tommy. "May I ask you a question?" Jude asked. Tommy nodded. "Please, please, don't lie to me," Jude whispered as she caressed his cheek.

"Okay?" he said confused.

"Do you love me?" she asked. He looked at her with shock on his face. He closed his eyes as he felt her warm touch on his skin. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. She waited patiently, hoping whatever he said was the truth; that whatever he said was what she wanted to hear. He was about to open his mouth when they heard a scream coming from Stephanie's room.

Tommy and Jude quickly got out of their bed and went to her room. Stephanie was standing on her bed backed up to the wall. Her parents looked at her in confusion. They looked around her room and then Tommy saw a big spider on the floor. He screamed and went up to join Stephanie. "Tommy, what are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Do you see how huge that spider is?" Tommy asked holding Stephanie.

"Spider?" Jude looked down and saw it. She screamed too and jumped up on the bed. "Tommy, kill it!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not touching that thing!"

"You're the man of the house."

"Somebody just kill it, please!" Stephanie pleaded.

They all looked at each other waiting for someone to make a move. Jude finally went down slowly and got one of Stephanie's sneakers. She went slowly to it and smacked it. She jumped up on the bed again. "Is it…dead," Stephanie asked.

"Um, I think so," Tommy responded. They heard the bed crack a bit. They all looked at each other.

"Tommy, how much weight can Steph's bed hold?" Jude asked.

In less then a second the bed collapsed and the trio went flying to the floor. They started to laugh hysterically. Jude's stomach was hurting, she was laughing so hard. They finally got up and Stephanie slept in their bed for the night. When Tommy and Stephanie were asleep, Jude was still wide awake. She looked at the two and sorrow took over her. She had to tell Stephanie what was going to happen in about three weeks. How was she going to tell her daughter that? She has loved Stephanie ever since Jasmine came with her in her arms. She fell in love with this kid, and she couldn't bear losing her.

She also realized something else. Tommy never answered her question. A pain struck her heart. It didn't matter what he would've said anyway. _"__We're too far gone for me to save us; for anyone to save us,"_ She thought sadly.

Jude sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to fall asleep. After two hours of tossing and turning she finally drifted off into a night of nightmares.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 8:**

_"So what do you want me to do?" Tommy shrugged and turned around to throw his shirt in the hamper. _

_"I want you to stop being an ass and act like a husband!" _

_"I would love to, but you need to actually want to be a husband before…" Tommy stopped himself. He turned around to see Jude's tear-filled eyes. God, why was he so stupid!?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She loved the way it felt with him. It's been so long since she felt loved like this. His kisses were full of love, care, and passion. Tommy's were becoming empty and heartless._


	9. Whispers in the Dark

**(WARNING!! MAJOR SMUT!! IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 16 PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!! SEND ME A MESSAGE AND I WILL SEND YOU THE PG-13 VERSION!!)**

I believe this is my best smut yet!! YAY!! It's better than OMC...and I'm very happy. I'm getting really into it too! -lol- This is one of my fav chaps!! So I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star ( And I aslo do not own the title Whispers in the Dark from the song by Skillet (really good! if you like rock...you'll LOVE this song!!)

* * *

Chapter 8: Whispers in the Dark

Tommy stormed into the studio. He was so glad he got out of that apartment. He and Jude got into a fight about how he didn't contribute enough in his daughter's life. Just because he didn't want to have a stupid parent/teacher conference with Mr. Douglas, he was suddenly a bad parent. He came in Studio 1 and slammed the door. "Rough day?" A voice said behind him. That's when he saw Kwest sitting on the couch.

"Yea, you could say that," Tommy sighed.

"What happened this time?" Kwest asked. He seemed a little annoyed.

"Jude, just like always, blamed me for something and it blew out of proportion," Tommy said and sat next to Kwest.

Kwest rolled his eyes. "You know, it's not I_ always_ Jude's fault that you two get into a fight."

"But it seems like she always the one to start yelling. I don't know what her problem is."

"T, get it through you're head. She's not the problem. _You_…are the problem." Kwest got up angrily and left the studio. Tommy looked at the door that was slammed just a few seconds ago. Maybe Kwest was right. Tommy went to Darius's office saying that there was an emergency at home and couldn't work today. Once Tommy got home, he saw Mr. Douglas leaving. Jude saw him come in and cocked an eyebrow at him as Stephanie made her way to her room.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked him.

"I was coming back for the conference, but I guess I'm a little late," Tommy shrugged.

"Just a little," Jude replied sarcastically. "So, what made you suddenly want to be a dad?"

"Jude, look I'm sorry," he started but Jude interrupted him.

"You're sorry. Wow, well I'm glad you're sorry for about the tenth time this week."

"Oh, my god, here we go again!" Tommy threw up his hands and walked over to their bedroom. Jude followed him quickly.

"Now, tell me something Tommy. How many times have you actually meant it, too?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. He missed the studio for _this_? "Why must you do this? Can't we just make up?"

"No, we can't just make up!" Jude shouted and looked at him like he was crazy. "Tommy that's all we do. Our schedule is wake up, fight, come home, make up, and then start all over again!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Tommy shrugged and turned around to throw his shirt in the hamper.

"I want you to stop being an ass and act like a husband!"

"I would love to, but you need to actually want to be a husband before…" Tommy stopped himself. He turned around to see Jude's tear-filled eyes. God, why was he so stupid!?

"Oh," Jude croaked. "I-I see. So, you don't want to be a husband?"

"No Jude I…"

"So what was the past two years for?"

"Jude, I didn't mean it. I swear baby, I didn't mean it." Tommy went to her but she backed away and fell on the bed. Tears fell down her face and Tommy banged his head against the wall.

"So, um, I guess…we should get a divorce," Jude suggested. Jude was surprised at herself. That was the last thing she wanted.

"What? No, no, Jude, I don't want a divorce." He kneeled beside her and held her hands. "I-I'm sorry, just…just please don't do this. I didn't mean anything I just said. I want to a husband."

"Just not mine, right?" Jude laughed bitterly. She stood up and walked over to the door and leaned against it as her tears still fell.

"Jude, that's not true!" Tommy yelled.

"Then prove it to me, Tommy, please prove it to me," she cried.

Tommy stood there frozen. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know how the hell to prove it. Jude waited for him to say something, say anything. But he just stared at her. With every second her tears came down faster and faster.

"If you can't prove it to me, Tommy, then I'm leaving," she said in a whisper. Tommy again, didn't know what to do. His body wasn't moving even though his mind was begging him to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked down at the ground. Jude shook her head and cried even harder. She walked out of the room. Tommy heard the front door open and close, and he collapsed on the floor.

Jude knocked on a red door standing in the rain with just a jacket and her car keys. The door suddenly opened. "Jude?" The person asked, shocked that she was even here. It was pouring outside.

"Hi, Kwest, can I come in…please?" Jude asked shaking a bit. Kwest nodded and led her inside. "I'm sorry for coming so late, but there was nowhere else to go. Sadie is in New York for two weeks." Jude sat on the couch next to the fireplace that was roaring.

"Um, it's not a problem at all. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tommy and I…got into it really bad this time. H-he told me that he didn't want to be a husband."

Kwest looked at her sadly. He then sat next to her and hugged her tightly. He didn't know what came over him, but his mind kept telling him to tell Jude. "He wants a divorce, Jude," he lied through his teeth. He hated lying to her, but he hated to see her hurt worst. He couldn't let her forgive Tommy again.

Jude pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

"He wants a divorce. He told me today. He's going to divorce you and go with…Cathy." Kwest felt some pain inside himself.

"So, something did happen between them. He lied to me."

Jude looked at the fireplace. Kwest was surprised she wasn't crying. Jude looked at him and hugged him again. They pulled away after a couple of minutes and stared at each other. Kwest leaned in a bit. "Kwest, don't make me do this," she begged.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon, she brushed her lips against his and he kissed her. Both reacted fast and Jude deepened the kiss. Kwest twisted his hand in her wet hair and pulled her closer. His tongue touched her bottom lip asking for entrance. Jude quickly granted it and she sighed in his mouth. She started to unbutton his shirt. Kwest stopped her and stared into her beautiful blue-grey eyes. "Jude, are you sure? You're pretty vulnerable right now. I don't want to take advantage of you."

She smile once again and pecked his lips. "Yes, I'm sure Kwest."

Kwest smiled and let her continue until the shirt was tossed carelessly on the floor. Kwest took off her jacket and momentarily broke the kiss. Jude raised her arms and Kwest slowly took off her wet shirt and threw it next to the fireplace. They stood up and he led her upstairs to the bedroom. Once they reached the room, Kwest laid her on the bed carefully and kissed her. Jude could tell all the love and passion he put into it. He was proving that he loved her; something Tommy never did for her. Kwest went to her neck and sucked on her sensitive skin, careful not leave a mark. Jude moaned softly and nibbled on his ear.

Kwest's fingertips made circles on her stomach which gave her goosebumps. His hands finally made their way to the button of her jeans and he took her jeans off slowly. He didn't want to go fast. He wanted to make this special for her. Also, it would give her enough time to make sure she wanted to do this. He broke the kiss and looked at Jude in her black lacy boy shorts and see through bra. Jude grabbed his belt and unfastened it. Kwest stood up from the bed and dropped his jeans to the floor.

He went on top of Jude again and ran his fingertips from her swollen red lips, down her neck, to her right breast. He caressed her breast lovingly and felt her nipple grow hard. Jude arched her back a bit to let him slip his arm under her and unhook her bra. He took it off and threw it across the room. She stared into Kwest eyes and kissed him with so much passion it was almost overwhelming for him. He pulled away and place feather kisses on her right breast and he massaged the left. He then made it to her already hard nipple and bit it lightly. Jude moaned as he started to suck harder. He did the same with the left and soon made his way down.

Jude had no thoughts in her head except for Kwest. She loved the way it felt with him. It's been so long since she felt loved like this. His kisses were full of love, care, and passion. Tommy's were becoming empty and heartless. She felt Kwest pull her panties down and took them off. She leaned up and did the same with his boxers. She grabbed his almost full grown erection and started to stroke it up and down slowly at first. Kwest groaned in pleasure when she started to pick up speed. She also kissed his chest and scraped her teeth against his nipple. Kwest felt himself coming close so he grabbed her hand to stop her. "Lay back," he whispered softly in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine and she did as he said.

He kissed his way down her perfect body and then made it to her center. He blew cold air before opening her folds with his tongue. Jude gasped at the sudden contact and felt him work his magic. He stroked her clit up and down and Jude moaned loudly. "Oh!" she cried. Her hands held on to the pillows behind her as Kwest dipped his tongue inside her moving it in and out slowly.

Kwest suddenly heard Jude cry out and arched her back. He tasted her warm liquids as she orgasmed. He moved his tongue out of her and heard Jude whimper a bit. He kissed her, making her taste herself, as the side effects wore off. Jude kissed his neck and sucked lightly on the sensitive spot behind his earlobe and turned them around. She did the same as Kwest and kissed her way down. She lightly ran her fingers against his now full grown erection. She then bent down and took all of him in her mouth. She deep throated and moved slowly. She knew it was teasing him horribly. She scraped her teeth lightly against it. "Oh, god," Kwest groaned as he grabbed a handful of Jude's golden hair. "Jude."

"Hm?" she hummed and it sent a vibration through him. He finally came and Jude drank it like water.

Kwest brought her up to him and kissed her as he turned them around again. He put the tip inside of her knowing he didn't need a condom. She told him about her "illness" a while ago. He kissed Jude lovingly and thrusted inside of her. Jude broke away and cried out. He did it slow and soft. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. She never expected it to feel this good with him. "God, Kwest! Oh god, I want it harder! Please!" she pleaded. Kwest smirked a bit and pulled himself almost all the way out and slammed himself in her. "Ah!" she cried in pleasure.

Jude started to buck her hips towards him asking for more. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted herself up a bit to get a better angle. Kwest growled in her ear as she bucked her hips fast against him. He picked up pace and Jude grabbed on to the headboard. Kwest buried his face in the crook of her neck as he lost his rhythm. She felt herself coming close and held onto his shoulders. He lifted himself up and looked into her eyes. Finally, she cried out his name as she climaxed again. Her nails raked his back so hard, she was afraid she drew blood. Kwest did a few more thrust and he climaxed as well. He groaned loudly and collapsed on Jude. He kissed her neck and tasted the salt on his lips.

After their breathing got back to normal Kwest took himself out and rolled over. He looked at Jude and she smiled. He tucked one of her locks behind her ear and kissed her softly. "I love you, Jude," He whispered. She lifted her head up and put it on his chest. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sneek Peak-Chapter 9:**

_"Jude, are you okay with everything that happened last night?" Kwest asked truly concerned. He still felt like he took advantage of her. He didn't want to do that to Jude. _

_"Of course I am," she reassured him. She took her head off to look into his eyes. "Kwest you made me feel so special; so loved. I haven't felt that way in a very long time."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kwest suddenly stopped and sighed. "You're right," he agreed trying to keep his face straight. Jude looked at him confused. "I won't do it ever again." He was about to walk away until she pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately. They heard the door click open and moved away from each other as fast as they could. Jude's mouth was agape and she forced a smile. "Hi Sadie," her voice shaked. "What are you doing home so early?"_


	10. Feeling Lost in Your Arms

Hey all those special reviewers out there!! How are you doing?? Well, I was working really hard on this chapter...and I'm almost done with the next chapter. For those of you who are hating Tommy right now, I'm sorry, I promise you, there is a reason for all of this. And all of you who are hating Kwude, again, reasons here. I like Kwude though...but that's just me...Thank you...all of you for the amazing reviews!! I am so glad you like the story. Okaii, enough babbling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or the song Never Again by Kelly Clarkson (great song...suggest it). I do own the song You Saved Me.

P.S. The title of the chapter Mouth Shut is from the song Mouth Shut by The Veronicas...if you haven't listened to it, I suggest you try to. It's basically what Jude feels like, just the chorus though.

* * *

Chapter 9: Feeling Lost in Your Arms

Tommy woke up with him hugging his pillow. He could see the tear stains on it. Jude has left plenty of times before, but this time he knew it was different. He made the worst mistake he could ever make. Why the hell did he even say that? He let his anger get the better of him. But one thing he regretted the most, was that he didn't prove that he loved her. He let her walk out of here. All he could give her was an 'I'm sorry'. He didn't know what to do though. What was he going to do? How can he prove to Jude that he really did love her?

Tommy heard someone open the door. He turned around thinking it was Jude, but found Stephanie with Bengal in her hand. She climbed on top of the bed next to her dad. Tommy kissed her head softly and looked into her beautiful, big brown eyes. There were a couple of tears in them. She heard the fight last night and could hardly sleep. He heard her whimper and start to sob a bit. He wiped some of the tears that escaped onto her cheek and hugged her closely. He had to fix this. This was tearing up all of them. Faster and faster he and Jude were slipping and he hadn't done anything to stop it yet. There was nothing he _could _do to stop it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jude had woken up to a stream of sunlight that was begging her to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open not exactly sure where she was. Once everything came into a clear view she saw Kwest next to her. She smiled as the events from last night came flooding back in her mind. The way they did it was so slow, gentle, and loving. Kwest made her feel so special. She lifted herself up and kissed his lips softly making him stir and wake up. He woke up and smiled when he saw her. "Hi," he whispered as he pecked her lips.

"Hi," she whispered against his lips.

Kwest sat up and Jude followed. She wrapped the sheets around her and laid her head on his shoulder as they leaned against the headboard. Kwest wrapped his arm around her and laid his head on hers. "Jude, are you okay with everything that happened last night?" Kwest asked truly concerned. He still felt like he took advantage of her. He didn't want to do that to Jude.

"Of course I am," she reassured him. She took her head off to look into his eyes. "Kwest you made me feel so special; so loved. I haven't felt that way in a very long time."

"I was just kind of scared that I took advantage of you," he confessed.

"Oh, no you didn't Kwest, I promise. I wanted to."

That made him smile wider and he attached his lips to hers once again. Jude looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 10:00am. She had to go home soon. They would wonder where she was all this time. But she didn't want to go home to the person who didn't want to be her husband. After getting dressed and giving Kwest a goodbye kiss, she decided to go straight to her rehearsal space. At least there she could think. As Jude drove there she kept thinking about last night. She thought about what Tommy said, how he let her leave, how she went to Kwest's house, and how he made her feel. It was so wrong, though. He had never cheated on anyone except on Spencer. But those were under different circumstances…weren't they?

Then what Kwest told her last night came back into her mind. _"He wants a divorce. He told me today. He's going to divorce you and go with…Cathy." _Ugh! How could he just do that to her!? He was the most heartless person she had ever met. All the crap they went through just to hit a dead end? Did he not promise her a long time ago he wouldn't hurt her anymore?

_Jude: How can I be sure you won't hurt me again?_

_Tommy: Just trust me Jude._

The only one Jude could trust right now was Kwest. She smiled as she thought of him. How could she not see it before? Kwest was always there for her, and has never hurt her. He never would. He truly loved her. Tommy; she wasn't so sure. She finally made it to her space and climbed out of the car. When she got there she saw SME playing one of their awesome songs. She smiled at them as she walked in. "Jude, hey!" Spied yelled as the music finished. He put his guitar down and set next to her. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh do you know?" Jude said with an eyebrow cocked.

"I know you haven't sung in a while, but I was wondering if you would like to do a bootleg," Spiederman said.

Jude looked at him and then at Kyle and Wally. The both nodded their heads in agreement. "I don't know if I can. Since the…well, you know, it just hurts too much. I love it, don't get me wrong. But I always get the same pain in my stomach that I had the day I lost it."

"I know Jude, and I know it's hard. But your fans have been downloading Broken Wing and it's climbing the charts. It's number two on top downloads."

"Really?" Jude was surprised to say the least. She didn't know she still had fans. She thought about it for a minute. Could she really sing again? "Okay," Jude nodded. "I'll record two bootlegs, but that's it."

Jude and SME were in the studio working on a song. "Okay Kyle," Jude began, "on this part you have a little solo for about eight counts. After that, Wally you come in with the bass for about four counts. That's when you jump in Spiederman. Everyone got that?" She looked at the trio as they nodded their heads. Just about as they were going to start, she saw Tommy and Kwest walk in. Tommy's eyes went wide and he ran into the booth. They just stared at each other until Tommy put her in the biggest hug. Jude didn't return the gesture at all.

"Tommy, I'm, uh, a little busy. Can we talk later?" Jude asked as she didn't meet eye contact with him.

Tommy put on a sullen face but nodded. He walked out of the studio and Jude sighed. Her eyes met with Kwest and instantly a smile appeared on her face. Kwest laughed and smiled back and sat down. He pressed record and they started the song.

_I hope the ring you gave to her  
Turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her  
You think of me  
I would never wish bad things  
But I don't wish you well  
Could you tell  
By the flames that burned your words  
I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay _

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
She may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife  
Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes  
And he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together, but alone  
You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Well, give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never  
Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never!

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere  
It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew  
Exactly what you were doing  
Don't say  
You simply lost your way  
They may believe you  
But I never will  
I Never Will  
I never will  
Never again

Jude took a deep breath when she finished the last note. That felt a lot better than she thought it was going to. It felt good to put her anger and pain into words again, and belt it out. Tommy was outside the studio the whole time. He heard every single word. Why was she singing a song like that? He didn't understand. He was waiting for a Screw-You-Tommy song, but that couldn't be it.

After rehearsing it a few times and finally sending it to Darius, Kwest and Jude went to go to hospitality. Soon Kwest grabbed her arm and she found herself in a storage room. "Oh, Taylor, you're so bad," Jude said in a seductive but playful voice. Kwest smiled and started to kiss her. "But…Mr. Producer man…this is so…unprofessional," she said between kisses.

Kwest suddenly stopped and sighed. "You're right," he agreed trying to keep his face straight. Jude looked at him confused. "I won't do it ever again." He was about to walk away until she pulled him back to her and kissed him passionately. They heard the door click open and moved away from each other as fast as they could. Jude's mouth was agape and she forced a smile. "Hi Sadie," her voice shaked. "What are you doing home so early?"

Sadie looked at them in suspicion. "I decided to come home to see how you were," she responded. "I was a little worried about you. What are you doing in the storage closet…with Kwest?"

Jude looked at Kwest and Kwest looked down at her. "Uh," Kwest started, "we were just looking for a MIC. She's recording some bootlegs."

Sadie's eye went wide and she smiled. "You're singing again?"

"Kind of," Jude responded. Jude looked around and found a MIC on the ground. She picked it up. "Oh, I found it. Let's go record that song."

Kwest and Jude ran out of there. After they were out of Sadie's sight they started laughing. They couldn't imagine how close that was. They were going to enter the booth when Tommy stopped Jude. He insisted that they talk before she went in. Jude reluctantly nodded her head and followed Tommy to Studio 3. Once inside, Jude sat on the chair that was in there and waited for Tommy to start talking.

Tommy had really no idea what to say. He knew he had to prove somehow that he loved her but he didn't know how. All day he was wondering what would be the perfect way to show her. He thought of everything in the book but nothing seemed right. He couldn't buy her a ring. She would probably accuse him of buying her love. A kiss didn't mean much to her anymore. Then he thought about something else. Maybe a song could get his wife's attention.

Tommy didn't say a word as he grabbed his acoustic from the stand behind him. He sat on the chair in the corner. Jude eyed him suspiciously. He strummed his guitar lightly hoping that this song will show her how he really felt.

_There's more to me  
__That only you can see  
__And my heart is scarred  
__When I'm not where you are  
__Don't know how you do it  
__But suddenly, I'm so different  
__You opened my eyes  
__Helped me touch the sky_

_You changed my life for the better  
__Helped me through the stormy weather  
__Wrapped me up in your arms  
__To protect me from any harm  
__Yea, you, and only you  
__Can pull me through  
__You saved me_

_I promise I'll stay for a while  
__If you just smile  
__My love for you only gets bigger  
__You've got me wrapped around your finger  
__I was lost in this world  
_'_Till you touched my heart girl  
__What can I do?  
__I'm so in love with you_

_You changed my life for the better  
__Helped me through the stormy weather  
__Wrapped me up in your arms  
__To protect me from any harm  
__Yea, you, and only you  
__Can pull me through  
__You saved me_

Tommy finally stopped strumming and looked at Jude. She had some tears in her eyes. He couldn't tell if that was good or bad. Jude's heart skipped a beat when Tommy finished. She loved the song. But she couldn't forget what Kwest had told her. She stared at her hands. If she didn't accept his forgiveness, he would ask why. And right now she wasn't in the right state to lie. But she couldn't tell him that Kwest had told her about Tommy's plan. Jude decided to play along, and pretend like she didn't know anything. She was use to pretending anyway. It became a routine in their marriage.

She forced a smile and got up from her seat. She went over and hugged him. As much as she hated him right now, she loved the feeling of Tommy's arms wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry Jude," Tommy whispered in her hair. "I didn't mean it, I promise." She nodded her head and held her tears back. She couldn't believe that he was lying to her right now. He was going to say all this and then leave her. "I love you," he whispered again as he nuzzled his head in her neck.

Jude hugged him closer. "I love you too," she said back, truthfully.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 10:**

_"You're not leaving me to do this on my own. This is your fault in this first place!" she yelled in his face._

_He rolled his eyes again. "Yea, yea, yea, of course it is. You know, I'm just going to get that tattooed across my forehead. Now, will you please move at least three steps to the left and get out of my way?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. What the hell made him so damn heartless? These were the times she wished Kwest was there holding her hand. Jude just stood there not moving an inch. Tommy tapped his foot as he looked at her in annoyance. "I'm waiting," he said in a sing-song voice. _

_She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly her hand made contact with Tommy's face._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He bolted from the rocking chair and ran to find Jude tossing and turning. She was screaming so loud that it was ear piercing. She was crying and her face was red. Tommy ran to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up. He tried to wake her up but it didn't work. She kept on screaming. He tried everything. He called her name, shook her, and even took the covers off and kissed her. It was like she was in some other world. He was getting scared now._


	11. A Heartless Lover

Hey guys!! I don't know why but I am so fired up with this story. But I'm gonna take a break after this chapter and work on The Lion and the Lamb and The Broken Angel. But I hope you all like this!! Please leave wonderful reviews!! They keep me going!!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Heartless Lover

Jude paced their bedroom as Tommy looked down at the floor. He was fiddling with his fingers. Jude ran her hand through her blonde hair and sighed. Stephanie was coming home from a day of hanging out with her friends, Amanda and Patricia. Jude and Tommy had been talking about telling her what was going to happen in about two weeks. She had called about thirty minutes ago, and they were waiting. That's all they could possibly do. Jude suddenly stopped and turned her fearful gaze to Tommy. He kept his eye on the red carpet of their bedroom. "I can't do this," Jude whispered. "I can't tell her. How do I even start?" Tommy simply shrugged and laid back on the bed. "I would like a little help here."

"What do you want me to say?" Tommy asked. His tone sounded completely bored and uninterested. Jude sighed again and sat down next to Tommy. She kissed him lightly and then kissed his cheek.

"We have to tell her, you know," she whispered again.

Tommy looked at her. His face was completely emotionless. "And you'll do a great job," he whispered back.

She gave him a confused look. "What?"

He got up from the bed and grabbed his jacket. "I need to get down to the studio."

"Are you kidding me!?" Tommy walked out of their bedroom and Jude hurriedly followed. Was he really just going to leave her alone to do this? Just as he grabbed his car keys Jude stopped him by standing in front of the door. Tommy rolled his eyes. He seemed like he knew this was going to happen, but hoping she would just let it go. She gave him another incredulous look. _'What's wrong with him,' _she asked herself. "You're not leaving me to do this on my own. This is your fault in this first place!" she yelled in his face.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yea, yea, yea, of course it is. You know, I'm just going to get that tattooed across my forehead. Now, will you please move at least three steps to the left and get out of my way?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. What the hell made him so damn heartless? These were the times she wished Kwest was there holding her hand. Jude just stood there not moving an inch. Tommy tapped his foot as he looked at her in annoyance. "I'm waiting," he said in a sing-song voice.

She didn't know what came over her, but suddenly her hand made contact with Tommy's face. Tommy felt his face all of sudden sting. He grabbed his face and turned his head to Jude in anger. "What the hell Jude!?" he asked. Did he really not know what that was for?

"How can you just leave me like you don't even care?" she whispered. She wasn't just talking about walking out on her with the Stephanie situation. "All those times…do they mean nothing to you? Do _I _mean nothing to you?"

Tommy looked at her with disbelief. "Jude…" he tried.

"Just forget it," Jude groaned. She stepped aside. "If you want to go, then just leave." She pointed to the door with her index finger. Tommy stood there a minute looking at her. Jude looked up and noticed he was still there. "Go already! That's what you want, right? So go, just go and leave me." Tears were starting to pour down her face.

Tommy just stared at her tears and followed their trail down her face. Something was wrong. She wasn't crying over the Stephanie situation anymore. This was something else that was haunting her, but he didn't know what it was. He was so lost at to what she was crying about. He put down his keys on the coffee table and started to walk towards. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around his wife Stephanie walked in. "I'm home," she yelled just now noticing her parents in the living. She saw Jude crying her eyes out. "Mom? Mommy, what's wrong?"

Jude looked at her and then looked at Tommy. "Daddy and I have to tell you something, sweetie," Jude said as she took a seat on the love seat. Stephanie followed her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked between her mom and dad.

"You aren't getting a divorce, are you?" she asked with a little panic in her voice. Jude looked down at her and tried to smile, but failed miserably. She shook her head no, though Jude knew in her heart it was a lie. "Then what is it? Why are you so sad?"

"Sweetie, did you know about your other grandparents? You're _real _mom's parents?" Jude asked. It hurt Jude to say '_real _mom'. Stephanie nodded as she climbed on Jude's lap. "Well, we found them not too long ago. They moved back to Montana."

"That's good. Am I going to meet them?" Stephanie asked innocently. Jude was about to start crying again. She couldn't do this. Why wasn't Tommy helping her out?

"Yes, honey, you're going to meet them. You have to. You see…you're mom, put in her will, that they were supposed to take care of you."

"But…you and daddy take care of me now. They don't have to."

Jude held her daughter in a tight hug. Once they pulled away she looked at her loving daughter's face. "I'm sorry, honey. It was in your mom's will. There's nothing we can do. They're coming, t-to pick you up at the end of the month."

Stephanie looked at her mom in disbelief. "No!" she yelled. "No, it's not true!" Jude hugged her again crying. Stephanie started to go right along with her. "But I don't want to go. Don't let them take me, please."

Jude turned to Tommy hoping he would do something to calm his daughter down. But he just stood there watching them in shame. "Do something," Jude mouthed at him. Tommy walked over and put Stephanie in his arms.

"Daddy, please no. Tell me it's not true," Stephanie begged him. Tommy closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall.

"I'm sorry Steph. I wish there was something we could do. I tried everything. I promise you I have, but there's no way around it." Tommy kissed her cheek.

Later that night, Jude was in the bedroom looking at the pictures from two years ago. There were pictures of her when she was pregnant. She came across pictures where she, Kwest, Tommy, Sadie, and Stephanie were all hanging out at the park. One of them was Tommy pushing Stephanie on the swing. Another was Stephanie putting her head on Jude's stomach to see if she could hear the baby talk. Her favorite though, was the one where she and Tommy were on the swings and there were just looking at each other. They both had a smile on. She remembered that time. That was when they were both happy, and in love. She was still so in love with Tommy, but now she felt herself falling for Kwest. And Tommy; Tommy was not the Tommy she fell in love with. He had changed in so many ways, and it killed her.

Tommy didn't love Jude, and she knew it. She knew it all too well. She just wondered what was taking him so long to actually leave. Didn't he care that it was just slowly eating her away the longer he pretended? Of course he didn't care. He didn't care about her at all. All he wanted was Cathy Richards. Jude put the album away and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so cold. She was afraid she was going to freeze to death. She flopped into bed and pulled the covers over her. No matter what, Jude couldn't get herself warm. She needed Tommy's arms around her. Where was Tommy? He was at least doing something right. He was in Stephanie's bedroom looking after her. Jude finally got to shut her eyes and sleep captivated her.

Tommy woke up to screaming. At first he thought it was Stephanie but found out it was coming from down the hall. He bolted from the rocking chair and ran to find Jude tossing and turning. She was screaming so loud that it was ear piercing. She was crying and her face was red. Tommy ran to her and felt her forehead. She was burning up. He tried to wake her up but it didn't work. She kept on screaming. He tried everything. He called her name, shook her, and even took the covers off and kissed her. It was like she was in some other world. He was getting scared now. Tommy heard little footsteps coming down the hall. Stephanie came into view and her eyes went wide. Tommy shouted at her to go back to bed. He didn't want Stephanie to see Jude like this. Finally, Stephanie went back to her bed in tears. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't he wake her up? He felt her forehead again and it burnt his hand.

He rushed to the phone and dialed 911. "Toronto police station; what is your emergency?" A guy with a husky voice answered.

"It's my wife," Tommy panted. "She's screaming and I can't wake her up. She's burning up too."

"Calm down, sir. Now, is she sweating?" he asked trying to calm Tommy down.

Tommy looked at his wife screaming and crying. He felt her face and nodded his head. "Yes, sir, she is," Tommy answered.

"Okay, just give me your address and we'll send an ambulance right away. Does she have a specific doctor?"

Tommy thought for a minute. "Yes, Dr. Turner at Toronto Memorial Hospital. Please hurry!"

"We're on our way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital doors opened and Tommy and Stephanie saw Sadie and Kwest come in. "Did you call Vin?" Tommy asked them.

"He's coming from Montreal right now," Sadie answered as she took a seat next to her brother-in-law.

"Any news?" Kwest asked.

"No, nothing," Tommy answered, tears threatening to fall.

"What exactly happened?" Sadie questioned.

Tommy sighed. "I woke up to her screaming. I thought she was having another nightmare, but I couldn't wake her up. She was burning up and tossing and turning. She was crying violently too. I didn't know what to do. Everything I did, she just wouldn't wake up. The ambulance came and she had a fever of 104.2."

They all sat back in their seats and waited with worry expressions on their faces. Two hours later Spiederman came rushing in. "What's happened to Lisa?" They all explained what happened as he sat down. Finally, Dr. Turner came in.

"Mr. Quincy," Dr. Turner called for him.

Tommy looked up and rushed to her. "Dr. Turner, what's wrong with her?" He asked frantically.

"She's alright Mr. Quincy. Truthfully, we're not sure what made her temperature go up so high." Dr. Turner honestly stated. "But, we think it might be a side effect of a mixing of pills. The pills that she's taking now and any antibiotics can result into a high fever."

"But there has to be more Dr. Turner. She was screaming and crying. I couldn't even wake her up."

"She was awake the whole time, Mr. Quincy, but she couldn't reply. She told me she just felt her whole body burning up, and her muscles were out of her control. Now, we checked everything, and she was fine. I think it just might have been a delusion that she made up. I'm not sure."

Tommy nodded in understanding. "Can I go see her, please?"

"Of course," she replied. "But she said that she would like to see Kwest Taylor?"

Kwest's head shot up. Sadie, Tommy, and Speed looked at him confusingly. He just simply nodded and followed Dr. Turner to Jude's room. When he walked in, he saw Jude curled up into a ball, crying. He sighed sadly and walked over to her. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Jude gasped and looked up. She sighed in relief and kissed him. He rested his forehead against hers. "I was so scared out there," Kwest admitted.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "My body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry and scream. I thought I was dying."

"Shh, it's okay," Kwest whispered in her ear. He kissed her tenderly on the lips. Little did they know, Sadie was outside looking at everything.

As Kwest walked out, Spiederman walked in. "Bart?" she asked in surprise. She hadn't seen him since his last tour.

"Hey Lisa, how you feeling?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back and hugged him tightly. He kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here," she said as he took a seat from the corner and sat beside her.

"Sadie called me. I was so worried."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy was finally allowed to come in after Jude saw Spiederman, Sadie, and Stephanie. He cautiously walked to her and looked at her shyly. She smiled at him and held up her arms. He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. He sighed in relief and kissed her cheek, her temple, her nose, and finally her lips. Jude hugged him tightly again and started to cry. Why couldn't it just stay like this? "Don't ever do that to me again," Tommy whispered against her neck.

Jude was finally able to go home the next day. Dr. Turner gave her another bottle of pills as they all walked out. Sadie pulled Tommy aside as Jude got in the car. "Tom, I need to talk to you," Sadie said sternly.

"Well, can't it wait?" Tommy asked anxiously. "I want to get Jude and Steph home as quickly as possible."

"This is _about _Jude," she said as she looked over his shoulder making sure Jude wasn't listening. She saw her talking to Stephanie.

"Listen, whatever is I'll talk to you later, okay? I just want to get home as quick as possible."

Tommy ran to the car before Sadie even had a chance to respond. As the car pulled out into the road Sadie kept thinking about what she saw in that hospital. Jude was cheating on Tommy…with Kwest. How could she do this? Yes, Tommy was a jerk at times, but this wasn't Jude. Jude wouldn't do this. Kwest had to of manipulated her somehow. She got into her car and called a very familiar cell phone number that she wished she could forget. The phone rang three times before the person picked up. "Sadie?" the person asked on the other line. "I thought you were going to throw away my phone number? At least, that's what you said when you kicked me out."

"Shut up, Kwest!" Sadie yelled threw the phone. "What the hell are you doing to my sister?"

"Excuse me?" Kwest asked. Sadie could tell the little panic in his voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Taylor. I saw you two kiss in the hospital." She snarled.

Kwest quickly wiped the panic from his voice. "Listen, Tommy isn't good for her, and you know it. He doesn't love her."

"How can you say that? You saw how worried he was about her."

"Yea, it's called an act Sadie," he said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you should know all about acting like your in love, wouldn't you Kwest?" Sadie laughed bitterly and hung up the phone. She had to talk to Jude, before things got worse.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 11:**

_"What is wrong? Why do you keep telling me to leave?" Tommy asked her._

_"Because that's what you want, isn't it?" Jude tried her hardest to keep the tears behind her eyelids._

_"No! Jude, for that last time, I love you!" He shouted._

_"Stop lying to me!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tommy and Jude held to Stephanie as long as they could until Meredith pulled her away from them. Jude watched them as they went into the elevator. She turned around and looked at the tears going down Tommy's cheeks. She finally fell into his arms hoping that all of this was just a dream. But then she came to realize, she was never going to see Stephanie again._


	12. Nobody Wins

Yay!! Chapter 11 is up!! I have no idea how long this is going to go on...really when I write, I don't outline my stories. I get an idea and write. I don't know what I'm going to do with it until I actually do it. Weird, I know, but that's how I am. But I'm liking how this is turning out. And I am so glad your guys like it so much!! You are the thing that keeps me going!! PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I went to the store and asked a super hot guy if I could have the Jude Harrison CD...but then they told me that I couldn't. I asked why...and they said becaue it was fictional...I do not own my favorite song my The Veronicas, Nobody Wins.

* * *

Chapter 11: Nobody Wins

Jude giggled as Kwest started tickling her feet that were lying contently on his lap. She made him stop and continued to work on her song. She had one more bootleg to do but she couldn't come up with anything. She wanted to write, yet, another song about Tommy and how he broke her heart. It had to be about how much it hurt for him to behave like this. It was like, he was waiting until they hit rock bottom before he left to his precious Cathy Richards. Surprisingly, they hadn't reached it, but there were very close to it. One more wrong step and they would be.

Jude grabbed the water bottle in front of her and took a long sip. As she put it down she could feel Kwest's hand going up her leg. She slapped it away holding back a smile. Kwest grinned at her wickedly and started again. He rested it against her thigh and just looked at her. Jude looked between her notebook and his hand. She bit the eraser on her pencil as Kwest rubbed his fingers gently on the inside of her thigh. Finally she put down her notebook and looked at Kwest. "Kwest, baby, you have to stop," she giggled.

"Stop what?" he shrugged innocently.

Jude rolled her eyes. She put her hand on the inside of his thigh and did the same thing Kwest was doing to her. He closed his eyes briefly. "That," she replied. She removed her hand and kissed him on the lips, gently. "I have to finish this soon."

Kwest moved closer to her when she removed her legs from his lap and crossed them in Indian style. "What do you have so far?"

Sadie was walking up to Jude and Tommy's penthouse. The elevator was taking too long, and she wanted to talk to Jude as fast as possible. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. To her surprise, Tommy opened the door looking horrible. His eyes had bags under them like he hadn't slept in weeks, his hair was disheveled, and he was wearing a stained white T-shirt and black sweatpants. She shook her head in pure disappointment. She had a feeling that their marriage was the cause of this.

Tommy looked fairly surprised and embarrassed to see Sadie standing in their doorway. He shook his head and stepped aside to let her in. He knew he looked like something that the cat dragged in. Jude hadn't been home lately, and was hardly even talking to him. One thing though, was that they weren't fighting anymore. She seemed happier than ever. But she was hardly ever home, and when she was, she'd spend all her time with Stephanie. He felt like a loser because this one girl could get to him so easily.

Sadie saw Mr. Douglas and Stephanie in the kitchen sitting at the table. "So, what brings you here?" Tommy asked as she sat on the loveseat and turned off the T.V. that was currently on.

"Um, is Jude here?" Sadie asked looking around.

"No," he scoffed. "She's never here anymore."

"Oh," she replied sadly. She sat next to him. "You're a wreck."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry," she tried to apologize. "Do you know where Jude is?"

He shook his head. "Sadie, I'm going to ask you a question. I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course," she nodded.

"What did I do wrong?" Sadie was taken aback by this question. "I mean, how did I become this way? I'm a complete mess; Jude and I are a complete mess."

She looked at him with sad eyes. She had empathy for him. She knew exactly how it felt when a marriage was falling apart. Since she couldn't really answer Tommy's question, she wrapped him in a tight hug. She heard him sniffle back a couple of tears and held him tighter. "It's going to be okay," Sadie whispered trying to comfort him. "This can work out. It has to."

Jude came in G-Major humming the tune to her new song that she was going to record today. She had a bright smile on. Ever since her and Kwest happened, she's been so happy. She wanted it to stay, so she tried to leave little contact between her and Tommy. She knew it was wrong, because she was hardly ever home. But Kwest loved her and Tommy didn't. She hung out with Stephanie a lot though. She made sure to spend almost every spare minute she had with her. It was only two weeks left with her, and she was going to be gone.

Jude shook her head. She didn't want to think of that anymore. She walked up to Sadie at the receptionist desk. Sadie looked at sister, trying to hide her disgust and disappointment. But Sadie could tell that she was extremely happy. This has been the happiest she's been in almost two years. "Hi big sis!" Jude squealed. "Are you coming into the studio today? I have a new song that you just have to hear. It's killer!"

Sadie smiled sadly. "I don't think so Jude," she said and put some files into the folders next to her.

Jude's smile dropped and looked at Sadie curiously. "Is something wrong?" she asked truly concerned.

"Yea, something's very wrong," Sadie replied and gestured to come behind the desk. Jude obliged and leaned against the desk. "I went to your apartment the other day. I wanted to talk to you but you weren't there. I saw Tommy and, Jude…he's complete mess. His hair was a wreck, his T-shirt had stains on it. It almost pitiful."

Jude scoffed. "C'mon Sades, Tommy can't be a mess over me."

She narrowed her eyes. "How would you know? You're never home."

Jude looked at her with a cold stare. "I have to go record." She pushed herself off the desk and headed to Studio 2. Deep down, she knew she was right, but she wasn't right about Tommy. Tommy was perfectly fine. He was probably having a lot of quality time with Cathy. She walked into the control room of the studio and saw Tommy and Kwest laughing. She smiled as she saw Kwest.

"Hey superstar, are you ready?" Kwest asked Jude.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

Jude rolled my eyes. "I'm recording a bootleg, Tommy," she informed him. "Of course, _you_ wouldn't know."

"How am I supposed to know?" he asked outrage. "You're never home."

"I don't want to start this right now," she said trying to get away into the booth.

"Well, I do!" he shouted at her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Jude, please, I'm begging you. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. Tell me what you want from me, please."

"I want you to let go of my arm." Jude yanked her arm away from him and walked into the booth. She smiled at Kwest and nodded, telling him to start recording. Tommy fell back on the couch. Sadie came in once she heard the music flowing through the studio.

_Hold your head up high  
__You're never wrong  
__Somewhere in the right  
__You belong  
__You would rather fight  
__Then walk away  
__Such a lonely way  
__To breathe the air  
__What an unlovely way  
__To say you care  
__Now we're too far gone  
__For me to save_

_And I never thought the we'd come to this_

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
__(No ones right or wrong, you would rather fight, than walk away)  
__There's just no reason left to try  
__(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
__You pushed me away  
__Another black day  
__Lost count of the reasons to cry  
__Look what you've missed  
__Living like this  
__Nobody wins_

_(Nobody wins)_

_Searching for the truth  
__In your eyes  
__Found myself so lost  
__Don't recognize  
__The person now that you  
__You claim to be  
__Don't know when to stop  
__Where to start  
__You're just so caught up  
__In who you are  
__Now you're far too high  
__For me to see_

_And I never thought that we'd come to this_

_Maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
__(No ones right or wrong, you would rather fight, than walk away)  
__There's just no reason left to try  
__(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
__You pushed me away  
__Another black day  
__Lost count of the reasons to cry  
__Look what you've missed  
__Living like this  
__Nobody wins_

_You never say you're sorry  
__Try to tell me that you love me  
__But don't  
__It's too late to take it back_

_Baby there's beauty in goodbye  
__(No ones wrongs or right,, you would rather fight, than walk away)  
__There's just no reason left to try  
__(Now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
__You pushed me away  
__Another black day  
__Lost count of the reasons to cry  
__Look what you've missed  
__Living like this  
__Nobody wins_

_Now it's gone too far  
__Look at where we are_

_Nobody wins_

Jude closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she finished. She looked at Tommy and she couldn't believe what she saw. Hurt? That couldn't have been hurt. She put her head down in shame. Of course, she had no idea why she felt shameful. Tommy hurt her, and he deserved this. So why did it hurt so much to sing that simple song? Jude walked out of the booth and into the room. Tommy grabbed her hand and led her to his office. "What do you want Tommy?' she asked as she pulled her hand out of his.

"I want to talk about that song," he said sternly.

"What about it?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't feel like listening to this.

He rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be so stubborn?"

"Well, if I'm so stubborn then just leave. Leave right now and you won't have to worry about me."

"What is wrong? Why do you keep telling me to leave?" Tommy asked her.

"Because that's what you want, isn't it?" Jude tried her hardest to keep the tears behind her eyelids.

"No! Jude, for that last time, I love you!" He shouted.

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not _lying_!"

Suddenly Tommy's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Tommy answered. "This is him…what? Already? But I thought we had two more weeks…I don't care, that's not fair. You can't do that to us…" He sighed. Jude looked at Tommy curiously. "You know what…whatever…yea sure. We'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone abruptly and Jude still looked at him confused. Tommy looked up at her and walked over to her. He held her hands. "We need to get Stephanie."

Jude's eyes went wide as she finally realized what was happening. They were already taking Stephanie away. "No," she whispered. "They can't be early. This isn't fair."

He hugged her as the tears were coming out of her eyes. "I know, but there's nothing we can do," he said as he begged his tears to stay at bay. "Their on their way to our house now."

They ran to the car and went to Stephanie's friend, Amanda's house, and got her. On the ride home, the explained to her what was happening. The whole way, Stephanie was screaming that she didn't want to go and Jude held onto her for dear life. She never wanted to let go. As they arrived home they saw Meredith and Ben standing outside of the door. They slowly went over and let them in. "We are sorry to come so early," Ben said gently. Ben seemed at least about sixty-some years old. He had a full head of gray hair and he seemed pretty healthy for such an old man. Yet, the bad under his eyes, showed off his age very well. "We are selling the ranch, so we had to get Stephanie as soon as we could."

Tommy looked at them appalled. "You're selling my family's ranch?" He asked in disbelief and anger. "What makes you think you have the right to do that!?"

"Young man, I think you better watch your tone," Meredith said.

"Who are you my mother!?" Tommy shouted.

"Baby, just sit down, okay?" Jude suggested pulling on Tommy's pants. Tommy finally sat down but he still wasn't calm.

"No one has claimed it, and we did. So we decided to sell it." Meredith informed as she took up her nose. "It has no use to us."

"I grew up in that house. All of my memories are there."

"Well, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do Mr. Quincy," Ben said gently. Ben seemed to be a kind man. How he ever ended up with a woman like Meredith was beyond them.

Tommy looked down sadly but then got an idea. "Sell it to me then."

"Nonsense," Meredith proclaimed. "Who will tend to it?"

"I have friends who will take care of it for me. I'll go there from time to time. Please, I'm begging you." Tommy pleaded.

Meredith looked at him and felt Ben nudged her. "I suppose," she sighed. "Now, if you will just give us Stephanie's luggage, we'll be on our way."

Jude hung her head as she slowly got up and walked with Stephanie to what use to be her room. They grabbed the three suitcases and Stephanie held Bengal in her hand. Tommy had tears in her eyes as did Jude. Stephanie stared at the couple and lunged to them. "I love you!" she shouted as tears fell down her face.

"We love you too, Sweetie," Jude said as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Tommy and Jude held to Stephanie as long as they could until Meredith pulled her away from them. Jude watched them as they went into the elevator. She turned around and looked at the tears going down Tommy's cheeks. She finally fell into his arms hoping that all of this was just a dream. But then she came to realize, she was never going to see Stephanie again.

Jude found herself at four o'clock in the morning in front of Kwest's door. He opened it and looked at Jude's tear-stained face. "Jude," he said, concern etched in his voice.

"She's gone!" She screamed and fell into his arms. He led her in and sat her on the couch. He turned the fireplace on and got a blanket on his recliner and wrapped it around Jude. She rested her body against his and cried. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and stroked her hair. He kissed her forehead and comforted her as much as he could. Jude eventually calmed down. As they both drifted off to sleep Kwest whispered, "I love you, Jude." Jude smiled. Kwest was at the brink of drifting off when he thought he heard Jude say something.

"I love you, Kwest."

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 12:**

_He snaked his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. They were so preoccupied in themselves that they didn't hear the door click open and someone walking in. "You know, Kwest, you really shouldn't have given me this extra…" Sadie stopped when she found her sister and ex-husband __kissing the couch._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"If you don't tell him, then I will," Sadie announced._

_"Please, the only reason your doing this is because your jealous," Jude said with triumph. "I got Kwest, and you didn't. He loves me and not you." She moved closer and smirked. "How does it feel to finally be second best, Sadie?"_

_Sadie looked at her with an evil glare and smacked Jude across the face. Suddenly, Jude jumped on her and they both went the tile floor of Hospitality._


	13. Reasons we Fall

Okay, so I think I know what I'm doing...I think, but that's okay. I'll figure it out. I know how to end it though. I just have to get there. Anyways, not one of my best chapters but I think it's pretty okay. Jommy fans...at the end you're gonna be like "YES GO TOMMY!!" Kwude fans you're going to be like "NO WHY!?" and Jommy/Kwude fans...you're going to go both!! -lol- By the way, hehe...since I'm really cruel, I'm still not sure who I want Jude to end up with..hehe!! yes I'm evil...who knows.. b/c i like Kwude...their cool!! hehe!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

OH BTW...GO SEE THE PREVIEW MADE BY NONE OTHER THAN MY VERY GOOD FRIEND JOANNA!! IT ROCKS!! PLEASE SEE AND COMMENT!!

http://ww w.youtube. com/ watch?v WPZWugvQSRo (just take out the spaces)

* * *

Chapter 12: Reasons we Fall

Kwest heard a load knock. He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sun peering in the window. He looked at his position. He suddenly realized that he wasn't in his room. He saw the beautiful, sleeping blonde facing him. He smiled as he remembered what she had said last night. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The knock sounded again, but Kwest ignored it. He kissed Jude's nose and she stirred waking up. "Hi," she whispered and kissed him.

He snaked his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss. They were so preoccupied in themselves that they didn't hear the door click open and someone walking in. "You know, Kwest, you really shouldn't have given me this extra…" Sadie stopped when she found her sister and ex-husband kissing the couch. Jude quickly stood up and smoothed out her hair. Sadie put the key in her pocket and just shook her head at them. Sadie turned to walk away but Jude followed her.

"Sadie, please wait," Jud pleaded.

She stopped and turned to look at her. "You know, I knew what was going on," Sadie notified her. "I saw you two at the hospital."

"Oh god, please don't tell Tommy," Jude begged again.

"Why are you even doing this?" She asked.

"You know why. You've seen Tommy and I. Things aren't going to work out."

"So, you're using him."

"No! I love him!" Jude put a hand over her mouth as Sadie looked at her in shock. She shook her head again and slammed the door on the way out. _'Crap!' _Jude thought to herself. Kwest came up to her and kissed her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Kwest gave her a light kiss before speaking. "I think you should go home," he suggested. "Talk to your sister."

"Talk to her? Are you kidding? How?"

"You're Jude Quincy. You'll find away."

She smiled and pecked his lips. She was about to walk out when she turned around to look at her secret lover. "By the way, I like Jude Taylor better." She winked and headed out the door.

Jude took a deep breath and walked into the penthouse. She looked around hoping Tommy had already gone to work. She put her car keys on the counter and was making her way to the bedroom when she heard sobbing. She stopped and heard it coming from Stephanie's room. She opened to door and saw Tommy on floor crying. He had a picture of Stephanie, him, and Jude at the playground. Tommy was holding Stephanie on his back and Jude was resting her head on his shoulder.

Jude ran to Tommy's side. She rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down. Tommy placed his head on Jude's shoulder. After a while, he finally did calm down. He wiped his remaining tears. "I have to go," Tommy's rasp voice said.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked. "Go where?"

"It won't be for long. I have to go to Montana to sign some papers so I can buy the ranch." He informed her and got off the floor. He helped her up and he put the picture down on the nightstand.

"Okay, I can go with you," she replied.

"No, stay here. I need to do this alone."

Jude nodded and followed Tommy to the bedroom. "When will you be leaving?"

"Later tonight," he whispered as he got a suitcase from the closet. "I'll only be gone for about a week. I'll call you."

Again, Jude nodded, and left the room. She called out to Tommy that she would meet him down in the studio. Was it bad that she felt happy that he was leaving for a week? Once she reached the studio she looked for Sadie. She didn't know exactly what she would say, but she knew it had to be done.

Meanwhile, Tommy was sitting on the bed looking at the packed suitcase. He was going back to Montana to buy his family's ranch. The only reason he hadn't invited Jude was because he really wanted to do this alone. He had to do this alone. He grabbed his suitcase and stopped by Stephanie's room again. It was painted purple and draped in Dora the Explorer and Bratz.

He put his suitcase next to the door and looked around the living room. There were pictures on the mantel and walls. There were gold records and contracts framed. The pictures were the one that caught his eye. Happy and beautiful memories filtered his mind and Tommy smiled.

_Jude, Tommy, and Stephanie were at the park. Jude was eating a bowel of grapes and Stephanie was playing with one of the kids in the playground. Jude smiled and Tommy came to sit next to her. They watched their beautiful daughter laugh with a boy she was playing. "What is she doing talking to that boy?" Tommy asked a little annoyed._

"_She's playing with him, honey," Jude giggled._

"_Shouldn't she think boys have cooties or something?" He asked watching them intently._

"_You are adorable when you're overprotective," she said as she kissed his cheek. She placed her hand on her still flat stomach and rubbed it gently. "What if this one is a girl? You know, boyfriends are going to happen eventually."_

"_Not if I can help it."_

_Jude laughed and threw a grape at him. "Unless you lock Steph in a closet, I doubt you can stop them." Tommy put his finger to his chin acting like he was actually considering it. "James Thomas Quincy," Jude gasped._

"_Hey, you said it," Tommy defended with his hands raised up. They both laughed and Jude popped another grape in her mouth. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be a dad. In seven months I'm going to be a dad!" He shouted excitedly. He stood up and grabbed Jude's hand to help her up._

"_What if I can't do it?" Jude asked. What if I can't be a mom?"_

"_Jude, you're going to be wonderful. Look how you are with Stephanie," he tried to reassure her. "Besides, she's going to be your official daughter soon enough."_

_Jude cocked her eyebrow at him. "Quincy, what do you have going on in the strange mind of yours?" She asked._

_Tommy sighed and pulled a navy blue, velvet box out of his jacket. Jude gasped when she saw it. Stephanie was at Tommy's side when she saw her dad take out the box. Tommy went down on one knee and looked up at the love of his life. "Jude Harrison, I love you so much. I know I've broken your heart in the past but I promise not to hurt you anymore. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want all of you with me forever. Will you marry me?"_

_Jude became to cry and she smiled. Tommy stood up and opened the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with two perfect cut diamonds. On the inside it was engraved, 'Forever my girl'. Jude kissed him passionately. "Yes, Tommy," she whispered. "I'll marry you."_

_Tommy kissed her again and picked up Stephanie. "Welcome to the family, mommy!" Stephanie squealed as Tommy handed her to Jude. Soon, Sadie came from behind the tree and looked at the happy family._

"_Sadie?" Jude asked._

"_Tommy, wanted me to capture the moment so he gave me a camera and made me hide behind a tree," Sadie notified her baby sister. She smiled. "But it was worth it. Say cheese!"_

_Tommy and Jude looked at each other and they both kissed Stephanie's cheeks on either side and Sadie took the picture._

Jude smiled at the picture in her wallet. That was one of the best days of her life. But it was a lie. Tommy promised not to hurt her anymore, and that's all he's ever done since the miscarriage. Jude walked into hospitality to get some coffee when she saw Sadie drinking tea and reading Talk National. She read an article in the 'Stars in Love' column. There was one titled 'The Quincies."

_All of you are familiar with Tommy and Jude Quincy. This couple had been together for three years and married for two. It seems that these two were having a couple of problems in the beginning with the rumors about Tom Quincy and Cathy Richards, but it looks like their doing fine now._

There was a picture of them holding hands walking into G-Major smiling. Sadie scoffed knowing it was just an act for the press.

_Guess no matter what people throw at them, they can make it through any obstacle. With their daughter, Stephanie Quincy, they make the perfect family. You can tell that these two are really in love. We hope to see them stay together for a while. After all, who doesn't love Jommy?_

Sadie put the tabloid down and turned around to walk back to her desk when she saw Jude standing there. She rolled her eyes at her and took a sip of her tea. She didn't want to talk to her sister. She had betrayed Tommy and her. Sadie would never admit it to Jude that she still loved Kwest with all her heart. Although she has tried to get over him, it hadn't worked at all. She hated herself for loving him. She looked at her little sister intently waiting for her to say something. She tapped her perfectly manicure fingers on the counter in annoyance.

Jude stood there nervously. She really had no clue what to say. She didn't want to start a big fight or anything. She just wanted Sadie to know why she was cheating on Tommy. Tommy was cheating on Jude too, of course Sadie didn't know it. Only her and Kwest knew the truth and it killed her. She sighed and finally spoke "Hi," Jude whispered.

"What?" Sadie demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jude confessed walking closer to her.

Sadie put her tea down. "Well, what could you possibly say to get you out of this one, Jude," she asked exasperated.

"I'm not trying to get out of it," she tried to convince Sadie. "I want to tell you why I'm doing this."

"Because you're stupid?" Sadie asked mocking politeness.

Jude took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "No, because Tommy's cheating on me too."

Sadie looked at her like she had three heads. "Um, no he's not. He has no time to cheat on you even if he wanted to. Darius has been working him like a dog to get his album finished."

"Oh, trust me, he finds time."

"Look Jude, you can still fix this. All you have to do is tell Tommy--"

"Tell Tommy," Jude interrupted. "I'm not confessing anything to that asshole!"

"If you don't tell him, then I will," Sadie announced.

"Please, the only reason you're doing this is because you're jealous," Jude said with triumph. "I got Kwest, and you didn't. He loves me and not you." She moved closer and smirked. "How does it feel to finally be second best, Sadie?"

Sadie looked at her with an evil glare and smacked Jude across the face. Suddenly, Jude jumped on her and they both went the tile floor of Hospitality. Sadie scream as Jude started to pull her hair. It was a total catfight. They started roll on the floor as people gathered to see the fight. Grunts, squeals, and cheers filled the little room.

Sadie slapped Jude again and Jude pulled her hair so hard she actually got a few strands out. Jude flipped them over and pinned Sadie's arm to the floor. She smirked when she found Sadie couldn't move. But she smirked back and lifted her hips and legs over them and then she was straddling Jude. "You're being stupid Jude!" She shouted.

Jude slapped her and pushed her off of her. "Why are you trying to ruin everything!?" She shouted back. "I don't need you lecturing me anymore!" Jude straddled her again and the cheers became louder. "I'm not a little girl anymore! I don't need to listen to you. You're just being jealous!"

"What about Tommy, Jude!? Have you forgotten about him!? I don't care what you say but I know you still loved him! I can see it in your eyes!" Sadie was on the brink of tears. "How could you do this to him…to me!?"

"You?" Jude whispered. Tommy and Kwest finally came in. Tommy pulled Jude from Sadie with little effort and Kwest got Sadie. They were both in tears out of anger and sadness.

"Don't touch me!" Sadie hissed at Kwest. Kwest let her go and before Sadie walked out she looked at Jude who was still being held by Tommy. "Just think about the people you're hurting, baby sister," she warned and stomped away to her desk.

Jude yanked herself away from Tommy's grip. The people started clearing out and Tommy and Kwest looked at her with questioning gaze. Jude just looked at them with tears in her eyes and anger etched in her features. "You better get to work before D sees you," she said and walked off to the alley. Tommy went to go follow her but Kwest stopped.

"No man, let me take care of this," Kwest offered. "I've been hanging out with her a little, and she's right about D. Just go work on that song and if she needs to talk to you, I'll get you okay?"

"Yea, sure," Tommy nodded. "Thanks man."

Jude sat against the brick wall crying. She regretted every coming out here. It held way too many memories. The moment she stepped on the steps everything came flooding back to her; including the one kiss that started Tommy and her. She wanted to escape but it was like she was trapped in a cage and she was suffocating. Everyone was looking at her and finally people were looking through her disguise.

Everything was falling apart so quickly and she wanted it to stop. She wanted all of it to stop. She had lost Tommy, lost Stephanie, and now she had lost her sister. Sooner or later, Kwest would also walk out on her and then she would lose it all. Jude just wanted things to go right for once in her life. It hurt so bad to know that ever since she came back from her second tour, her life has been on this unending rollercoaster of problems. She had only four months of pure happiness and after that stupid miscarriage everything changed.

Sadie was right about one thing. Jude still loved Tommy. She always would and she knew that, but she tried so hard not to love someone. She couldn't love someone who has treated her so wrong. He had loved her, at one point. She was sure of that. She was sure that Tommy had loved her more than anything in the world. But now, she wasn't so sure. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. All she wanted was an escape from the hurt, pain, anger, and sadness that was overwhelming her.

Jude heard the door open and someone's footsteps walking towards her. She was hunched back with her head down. Kwest touched her shoulder comfortingly and she let out a sob. Soon, another one followed and she collapsed against him crying hard and letting out every emotion she had been keeping in for the past two years.

Tommy sat in the studio trying to finish the song that he was supposed to record today. After his session with Kwest, he was leaving on a plane for Montana. He didn't think that he would ever go back there, and yet, he was sitting there with a plane ticket and a suitcase ready. He let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't concentrate right now. All he had down was part of a verse and a chorus.

Jude and Sadie's fight was on his mind. They were so close and he didn't know why they would fight. He could hardly even remember the last time they fought. What could've gotten both of them so mad that would get them rolling on the floor? Tommy bit his eraser for the fifth time in deep thought. He also wondered about something else. If he left for Montana, would that make his falling marriage fall faster to rock bottom? Distance does make the heart grow fonder, but also; out of sight, out of mind. Of course, he didn't think that Jude would miss him too much. She hadn't been home for more than an hour so it would probably make no difference in her schedule.

But Jude had no reason to spend time with him. All they did was fight. He knew that his wife—the woman he loved—deserved so much more than he had to offer. Tommy smiled when an idea popped in his head. He turned the page and started to write a brand new song.

Kwest was sitting at the soundboard talking to Jude who was next to him. Tommy was in the booth getting ready and reading over his notes. He already recorded the band while Kwest was "handling" Jude in the alley. It took all of fifty-five minutes. Finally, he was reading.

"Okay, Kwest hit it," Tommy commanded.

"You got it," Kwest smiled and pressed record.

The music filled the studio and Jude's ears. She could tell Tommy was glancing at her from time to time and she watched him intently as he sang the first note.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
_

_I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
_

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
_

_I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

After he sang the last note, Tommy looked over at Jude to see her reaction. She had an emotionless face on, but her eyes gave her away. She looked hurt and guilty. Mostly, she looked guilty though. Tommy couldn't figure out why the guilt in her eyes was so powerful. Sure, she hadn't been home, but it wasn't that bad. He had just shrugged it off…for now.

Jude felt extremely guilty after that song. She could even hear the passion from Tommy's voice. He looked so sad. It was like he was admitting something that he tried so hard to change, but knew he couldn't. Jude cursed herself as the guilt she was feeling washed over her whole body. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty, but then she started to think. Tommy had been at the studio all month and really busy. She realized that Sadie was right. He wouldn't have time to cheat on her if he wanted to.

Not only that, but if Tommy was going to leave her for Cathy, how come he hadn't left yet? There was no reason to hang around anymore. Stephanie was gone and Jude hadn't been home at all. So, why was he still hanging around? There was no logical reason for it. Her eyes widen in realization. Kwest.

She was about to ask him when Tommy walked in. "Listen, Jude, I know I've been an ass lately," he confessed to her frantically. "I also know that you deserve so much better than me, but I was just hoping maybe we could give this a second chance."

Jude was speechless. "Tommy I--" Jude started.

"Please, baby, just one more chance," he begged.

"What do you have in mind?" Jude asked still not sure.

Tommy smiled and pulled out two tickets from his inside pocket of his leather jacket. "Come to Montana with me," he offered.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 13:**

_"Jude? Tommy?" The couple heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a very familiar face and they smiled instantly._

_"Jazz!" Tommy shouted happily as she ran into his arms._

_"Oh, it's great to see you," Jude said as Jasmine went to her and hugged her closely._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jasmine looked at the test on the bathroom sink and sighed. "It's positive," she announced._

_"No, no, no" Jude said in denial as tears came streaming down her face._

_"I don't understand. I thought you would be happy about this." Jasmine asked confused._

_"I would be, but if I'm pregnant, it's not going to be Tommy's baby," she blurted out. _

_Jasmine looked at her in shock. "Okay, let's start from the beginning."_


	14. Shot in the Dark

I'm baaaaaack!! hehe!! The next few chapters are going to be interesting and really hard for me b/c i love Jommy so much...and as I was writing it was breaking my hear ( Hope all of you like this chapter and that you leave wonderful reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 13: Shot in the Dark

"Ugh!" Jude yelled in frustration as she got out of the taxi. Tommy got out after her and slammed the taxi door. They had gotten into a fight and shouted at each other through the whole ride to the ranch. Jude stood with her arms crossed. They were supposed to come here to start over and yet, they were fighting again.

Tommy grabbed their bags and started to walk down the long, gravel driveway. Jude followed, arms still crossed. When they finally made it to the ranch Jude was in awe. It was beautiful. There were acres of beautiful land and horses running into the sun. The birds were making nests in the trees. Tommy opened the wooden door and set their bags inside. Jude went inside after Tommy and was still amazed. There was a fireplace on the side and the living room was huge. This is exactly what she had wanted for Stephanie, instead of that stupid penthouse. Although she had been here before, she could see that someone had made a lot of changes here.

She frowned when she thought of Stephanie. It had only been three days without her, but it felt like a century; a very painful and agonizing century. Tommy sighed and smiled as he flopped down on the couch. Jude looked in her purse and started to panic when she couldn't find her pills. "Tommy, do you have my pills?" She asked still rummaging through her purse.

Tommy looked up quickly. "Did you put them in your suitcase?" He asked as he stood up.

Jude shook her head. "I don't think so. Let me check." She answered and opened up her suitcase. She found a bottle in one of the side pockets. "I found the new pills she gave me."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. Dr. Turner said it should protect my system more. But she said there are unknown side effects. She doesn't know how it will affect my body."

"Well, that's all you have right now. You might as well test them out."

Jude nodded and grabbed her bottle water she put down on the table. She took two pills and it went down rough like it always did. Tommy took Jude outside to show her the land. Tommy wanted to make this work. He didn't want to fight about useless things anymore. When she showed Jude his old ranch, she was in complete awe. It was a beautiful place, and he knew he did the right thing to buy it.

It was about two hours to show only half of the ranch. It was getting a little late so they decided to go back, eat dinner, and get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be all paperwork. As they walked back to the ranch a voice stopped them. "Jude? Tommy?" The couple heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a very familiar face and they smiled instantly.

"Jazz!" Tommy shouted happily as she ran into his arms.

"Oh, it's great to see you," Jude said as Jasmine went to her and hugged her closely.

"It's great to see you, too. What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked.

"Tommy is buying the ranch," Jude answered her.

Jasmine's eyes lit up. "Really?" She said in excitement. "But who is going to take care of it?"

Tommy looked at her and smiled. "Actually, I was going to see if you would?"

"Me?"

"C'mon Jazz, you know this ranch from top to bottom. You practically lived there yourself when we were kids. I know you can take care of it. Plus, I'll be back every now and then." Tommy made a little puppy dog face that he knew she couldn't resist.

Jasmine looked away and smiled. "Okay fine. I could probably take better care of it then you can," she laughed. Jude laughed with her and Tommy shook his head at both of them. "So how are you guys doing?" Jude and Tommy exchanged looks to one another. There was another believer.

"Great," Jude smiled at her. "We're doing fantastic."

Jasmine smiled and walked with them to the ranch. Tommy and Jude kept stealing glances at each other. They were both full of guilt. They had never lied to Jasmine before, and telling her they were doing great, was a very big lie. Tommy came here with Jude to fix things. Why was it so hard for them? What was keeping them from fixing things up? There had to be something in the way. They had some rough times; the miscarriage, Stephanie, and Cathy. But they were supposed to be in love. Love was supposed to conquer all. That's what Tommy's mom had said to him.

_Twelve year old Tommy Quincy was sitting on the stairs hearing his parents fight once again. He put his face in his hands just hearing the yelling and shouting between the two. He just wanted all of this to end. It had become worse and worse over the past few weeks. Tommy just wanted everything to get better. His brother was gone for the night so he had no one to comfort him that night. It was so hard to hear the two people who you loved the most carry on like that. _

_He had called Jasmine, but her parents wouldn't let her come over so late. He wanted to runaway and never come back. He didn't like the yelling. He despised the fights they would have. If they loved each other so much, they shouldn't be having these disputes almost every night for the past weeks. Tommy winced at the sound of his father's fist hitting one of the walls. He heard the clicking of heels and saw a woman standing in front of him, with tear stains on her red cheeks. Nicole smiled at him and sat next to him on the staircase. "Honey, you should be asleep," Nicole informed him in a soft voice._

_Tommy shook his head as he looked down at his hands. "I can't sleep," he admitted. He hesitated a bit before speaking again. "Why are you and dad fighting so much lately?"_

"_I don't know," she sighed. "We're just having some problems, right now."_

_He nodded his head in understanding. Tommy finally looked up at his mother. "You're getting a divorce, aren't you?" he asked._

"_No, of course not. I could never divorce your father. I love him far too much to do that."_

"_But you're always fighting. Jazz's parents fought all the time and they split up. What's the point of being together when all you're going to do is fight? It just doesn't make sense."_

_Nicole chuckled a bit. "Jazz's parents are different then me and your father, Tommy."_

"_How?" There was disbelief of his mother's words in his eyes._

"_Because, we're in love," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honey, I love your father and I know he loves me. Parents fight, I told you that. They hit rough spots and bumps on the road all the time. But what we have is special. We have true love. And always remember that love…conquers all."_

_Tommy smiled at his mothers kind words and nodded. He went off to bed and promised himself something. He promised he would marry the girl he knew he loved. He would marry only when he knew it was going to conquer everything because they're love was strong enough._

Tommy had kept that vow for all this time. He was so sure that he and Jude were going to make it through anything. Boy, was he _way_ off track on that instinct.

Tommy, Jude, and Jasmine all sat talking during dinner. Jasmine was telling them about her husband. She had just gotten married last year. Jude smiled and nodded. You could tell the happiness in Jasmine's eyes. At the mention of her husband, Timothy, her eyes sparkled and danced. Jude envied her for that. Her eyes use to sparkle like that. Her smile use to be that wide, and be that real. She used to love talking non-stop about Tommy. Now, when his named was mentioned, a pang of pain shot in her heart. Why couldn't she be happy like everyone else?

Jasmine talked about Timothy almost all night, and Jude wanted to just run outside and cry her heart out. She couldn't believe it, but she was jealous of Jasmine's happy marriage. But she wasn't the only one. When she gazed at Tommy she could see that his eyes were full of sadness, even though he was smiling at Jazz's words. She knew that Tommy was a jealous as she was. "But Jasmine," Tommy started, "What happened to that other guy? What was his name; Gerry?"

"Oh, you mean Berry," Jasmine informed them. "I broke up with him after I found out he cheated on me."

"He cheated on you?" Tommy asked a little enraged. Tommy looked out for Jazz like a big brother. He didn't like her getting hurt. Especially by some stupid jerk.

"Calm down, tiger," Jasmine chuckled. "I broke up with him and now I'm married to Timothy. You know, he begged me for another chance. Said it was temporary insanity."

"And you didn't give him one?" Jude asked a little cautious.

"Cheaters don't deserve second chances."

"I agree," Tommy said. Jude looked up to see the seriousness in his face. She got a little scared. "People who cheat have no morals at all."

Jude threw her napkin down angrily and stood up. "Oh, you're one to talk Tom!" she shouted at Tommy.

Tommy looked at her like she had lost it. "Girl, what the hell are you—"

"Oh, cut the crap! You have no right to be talking about cheaters!" Jude still hadn't thought about if Kwest was lying or not. But the truth was, she still believed it. She _wanted_ to believe it. Because if it was lie; then she had cheated on Tommy. She fell in love with someone else, and she let herself be manipulated into it. But it was true. Kwest wouldn't lie to her. He loved her.

"Jude, maybe you should calm down," Jasmine suggested.

Jude started to breathe harder. She felt like she couldn't get any air in her lungs. Her face looked flushed, and tears started to come down her red cheeks. Jasmine looked at Tommy in a concern but questioning gaze. He shrugged not understanding Jude's sudden outburst. Jude felt like she was about to faint. She had never gotten this emotional before. Only once, and that was when she was…no, it couldn't be. She didn't let her mind go into that perfect fantasy again. The fantasy that she might be pregnant.

Tommy looked at her totally confused. He had never cheated on her. Only once, and that was that kiss with Cathy. But that's it. Was she talking about that? Had Kwest told her what had happened that day? Thoughts were swimming through Tommy's mind. That's the only reason Jude could've gotten mad. He was about to say something about it when Jude ran upstairs crying. Tommy was about to run after her when Jasmine stopped him. She said it was best to leave her alone for now.

The next couple of days were filled with paperwork about the ranch and finally, it was Tommy's. They still had four more days at the ranch. Tommy had every intention on trying to make this marriage work. Maybe some miracle would happen in those days and they could become happy again. He had lost Stephanie; he was not losing Jude too. Tommy was in town buying some groceries and Jude was reading Twilight again. She swore she could read this book about a hundred times and never get tired of it.

Jude has wished she could have Tommy act the way Edward Cullen did to Bella Swan. Edward was sweet, and kind, and only cared about Bella. He was a selfish creature who would not stay away from Bella, even if it was for the better. Edward didn't care what other people said about them, and didn't let anything get in the way of their happiness. Again, she found herself envying Bella. Had she come so low that she was now jealous of a fictional character? She was pathetic. She closed the book and sighed heavily.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Jude hurriedly went to see who was at the door. It had been Jasmine. When Jude opened the door, she came in ecstatic. "Jasmine, what's going on?" Jude laughed at her friend's happy behavior.

"Jude, I think I'm pregnant!" she squealed. Jude's face dropped suddenly. She meant to keep that smile for Jazz but she couldn't help it. Jasmine looked at her with sympathy. She knew about the miscarriage. "Oh, Jude, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean—"

Jude interrupted her. "No, no it's okay. Um, that's great, really. Did you take a test?"

"Not yet, but that's what I came over here for. I got the box and it has four in it. So I need your help." She took the box out of the plastic bag she was holding.

Jude looked at Jasmine in a strange way. "You need help from me to take a pregnancy test?" She asked pointing to the box in Jazz's hand.

"No silly," Jasmine giggled. "I'm a little nervous and I was hoping you could take one with me."

"Jazz, I don't know." It was too painful for Jude to see the test go negative again. She didn't want to be reminded that she couldn't have any kids of her own.

"Please Jude. I need one of my best friends to do it with me. It'll make me feel a whole lot better."

Jude finally caved and agreed to do it with Jasmine. When Jasmine checked her it said it was positive. She jumped up and down in the bathroom completely excited. Jude smiled sadly at her and looked at hers, knowing it would be negative. Her eyes bulged out when she saw the word "pregnant" on her test. She rubbed her eyes making sure she was seeing things right. Jasmine noticed her shocked expression. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. She looked down at the test when Jude didn't answer. "Jude, you're pregnant." Jazz smiled.

"No, no that can't be right," Jude said trying not to get her hopes up.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, befuddled by her friend's nervousness.

"I can't get pregnant," she admitted.

"What?"

"I can't get pregnant. Since, the miscarriage my body can't produce more eggs. Dr. Turner said I couldn't have anymore babies."

Jasmine smiled at Jude. "But Jude, it says you are." Jude smiled back. Happiness danced in her eyes. "Let's take another one just to be sure."

Jude nodded. "Good idea," she agreed.

As they sat against the wall of the bathroom, Jude had a thought. Tommy and she haven't done anything in almost three months. But she has done it with Kwest. They didn't use a condom, either, thinking she wouldn't get pregnant. Her sudden joy turned into fear. Jude saw Jazz get up with a smile on her face. Jasmine looked at the test on the bathroom sink and sighed. "It's positive," she announced.

"No, no, no" Jude said in denial as tears came streaming down her face.

"I don't understand. I thought you would be happy about this." Jasmine asked confused.

"I would be, but if I'm pregnant, it's not going to be Tommy's baby," she blurted out.

Jasmine looked at her in shock. "Okay, let's start from the beginning."

They headed towards the bedroom and Jude started to tell Jasmine the whole story from her miscarriage to Stephanie being taken away. The whole time Jasmine was in shock. She had always thought that Tommy and Jude were the perfect couple. But now, hearing the truth come out, she couldn't believe it. Things had gotten so bad between them. That explained the sudden outburst Jude had in the kitchen too.

"Oh, my god," Jasmine said as she hugged Jude. "Poor dear, you've been through so much."

"That's why I'm like this," Jude admitted. "If I have this baby it won't be Tommy's baby. It'll be Kwest's."

"Do you want it to be Tommy's?" Jasmine asked as she pulled away.

"Of course I do Jazz. I love him." Jude sniffled.

"But you also love Kwest," she whispered and rubbed Jude's back gently.

Jude looked at Jasmine and more tears came out. "Oh god, this is so bad." She put his face in her hands.

"It's going to be ok. We're going to figure this out."

Jude cried herself to sleep and Jasmine decided to let her rest and go downstairs. When she reached the end of the stairs she saw Tommy watching The Collector. She smiled and sat next to him. She was contemplating on whether to tell Tommy or not about the baby. Of course, she thought it was the right thing, but she wasn't sure if Tommy should hear it from her. Finally, she decided to tell him. "Tommy, I need to tell you something," Jasmine said to him.

"Hmm?" Tommy hummed keeping his eyes glued the screen in front of him. Jasmine sighed and turned off the T.V. with the remote she got from the coffee table. Tommy looked at her like she was insane. "Hey! That was one of my favorite episodes."

She rolled her eyes. "Tommy, what I have to tell you is a little more important," she informed him as she faced her body towards him. "Now, I don't want to be the one to tell you, but I know Jude won't."

Tommy got a curious look on his face. "What is it Jazz?" He asked.

"Jude is…well it's some sort of a miracle I guess. But Jude's…pregnant."

He looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure?" He didn't want to get excited for nothing. After all, Jude couldn't have anymore children.

"She took two tests. Both are positive."

Tommy's lips lifted into a huge smile. He shot up from his seat and started to laugh. Jasmine stood up and was suddenly flung into the air by Tommy. He spun her around and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm having a baby Jasmine! I am having a baby!" He shouted excitedly. He put her down and Jasmine suddenly regretted telling him. It wasn't his baby. But that's one thing that she couldn't tell him. That was all up to Jude.

The next day Tommy called up Sadie at G-Major to tell her the good news. "Hello, G-Major," Sadie greeted. "This is Sadie Harrison. How may I help you?"

"Hi Sades, it's Tommy," Tommy informed her.

"Oh, hi Tommy," Sadie said happily. "How is everything going in Montana?"

"Great! Everything is fantastic!" He answered her.

Sadie could hear the excitement in his voice. "What's got you all hyper this morning?" She asked.

"Jude's having a baby!"

She sat there stunned. "A what?"

"A baby! Sadie she's having a baby! She's pregnant! Can you believe it?"

"Tommy, that's…that's great," Sadie said bleakly.

He could tell Sadie wasn't too excited. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said simply.

"I know you well enough to know it's never nothing."

Sadie sighed and closed her eyes. "It's about the baby. There's more to the story than you know."

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked completely confused.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this, but I think you deserve to know. And I know Jude won't tell you."

"There are a lot of things Jude's not telling me lately."

Sadie sighed again. "Okay. Jude is," she paused. She had to do this. Tommy deserved to know. "Jude is having an affair…with Kwest."

A thousands knives stabbed Tommy in the heart at once. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't real. Sadie heard silence on other end. She also stayed silent waiting patiently for Tommy to get over the shock. After a couple of moments he did. "How dare you?" Tommy whispered harshly through the phone.

"Excuse me?" Sadie asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry that Kwest doesn't love you anymore, but that's no reason to lie!" Tommy shouted at her.

"Lie?' Sadie asked, obviously offended. "I wouldn't lie about this! I can't believe you just said that! Tommy, I saw it with my own eyes…twice." She put up two fingers even though he couldn't see them.

Tommy about had enough and hung up on her without a goodbye. He ran his hand through his eye in anger, frustration, and confusion. Jude wouldn't cheat on him. She wouldn't do that. Kwest was his best friend too. Kwest wouldn't want to hurt him that way. Tommy's heart was hurting him and he clutched at his chest. _'Sadie is lying,' _He told himself. But if she wasn't, then that means that the baby…

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 14:**

_She cautiously walked in thinking of different things that could be bothering her husband at this point. Shouldn't he be ecstatic like he was just an hour ago in the bedroom? Jude opened the swinging door to the kitchen. She opened it and her eyes went wide with shock at what she saw. Tommy heard someone gasped and dropped the knife he had in his hand, as blood from his wrist came trickling down with it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Guess what?" Tommy said with anger._

_"What?" Kwest said in a dull tone. _

_"You're going to have a baby! Have fun with Jude!" Tommy shouted through the phone and hung up. Jude looked at him in disbelief and Tommy walked out of the apartment. Jude always came back when she left, but she knew that Tommy wouldn't be back. She fell to her knees and cried into the palms of her hand._


	15. End of the Line

Thank you for the wonderful reviews all!! Okaii, I know all of you are worried about it becoming a Jwest, but calm down. Everything I do in this story, I do for a very good reason. By the way, I can't believe all of you are mad at Sadie. I mean, yea, she did it over the phone, but Tommy deserved to know. Anyways, the next chapters are going to be interesting!! Please Review!!

* * *

Chapter 14: End of the Line

Jude stirred a bit and opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the window of the room and she groaned. Flashes of yesterday went through her head and she touched her stomach. She turned over and snuggled closer to Tommy as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Jude knew she had to tell him about the baby, but it wasn't his. It was Kwest's baby and she knew it. There weren't going to be any loopholes or miracles this time. This was not a fairy-tale.

Jude felt Tommy stir and saw him open his eyes. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Tommy closed his eyes again unable to look at her. It was like, the truth was right there in her face. He didn't want to know the truth. Just like that song. _'I don't wanna know, if you're playing me. Keep it on the low. 'Cause my heart can't take it anymore. And if you're playing me, please don't let it show. Oh, baby, I don't wanna know.' _It was all true. He _didn't_ want to know. He didn't want to know a damn thing. He just wanted to keep thinking that Jude is having a baby, and it was going to be his. It wasn't going to be Kwest's or anyone else's. It was going to be his baby and that's it!

He felt Jude's lips softly touch his cheek. "I have something to tell you," Jude whispered in his ear. This caused Tommy to open his eyes. Jude put on a brave smile. "I took a test and everything. I found out yesterday."

Tommy looked at her, acting confused. "What did you find out?" he asked playing dumb.

"Tommy, you're going to be a dad," she whispered cheerfully.

Tommy knew he had to play the part. Though his heart was aching, he had to pretend like it was never shattered. His confused face turned into a complete happy one. He jumped off the bed and yelled out that he was going to be a dad. He went over to Jude and kissed her passionately. Jude smiled at him and laughed at the excitement he was having. Jude felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him.

Don't get her wrong. She was actual one of the happiest people in the world right now. She was pregnant by the man she loved. But she loved two men at this point. The big problem was, she was having an affair with one. It was the 'other man's' baby, and not her husband's child. She knew it was wrong, but she was happy. But seeing Tommy's reaction, she felt like scum. She shook her head and tried to smile at him again. He sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her tightly.

After getting dressed the two went downstairs to get some breakfast. For some reason, Jude's mind decided to wonder over to Stephanie. She had wondered if she was happy. Jude rolled her eyes at stupidity. Of course Steph wasn't happy. She had seen the Bennetts and they were those people that did not know how to raise a child as a child. They would probably force her to learn piano and french. She'll be learning ballroom dancing and eating escargot by the age of ten. She wanted Stephanie back so bad. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. She was having a baby, but she wanted Stephanie. That was _her_ daughter they took away from her. She was going to get her back, somehow.

Jude noticed Tommy sulky around in the kitchen. He disappeared behind the door and she decided to see what the matter with him was. She cautiously walked in thinking of different things that could be bothering her husband at this point. Shouldn't he be ecstatic like he was just an hour ago in the bedroom? Jude opened the swinging door to the kitchen. She opened it and her eyes went wide with shock at what she saw. Tommy heard someone gasped and dropped the knife he had in his hand, as blood from his wrist came trickling down with it.

"Tommy?" Jude asked as her voice quivered.

Tommy looked at her in complete shock. He wasn't supposed to get caught in the act. Jude saw the blood bubbling out of his wrist fast. She quickly grabbed a rag and wet it. She went over to Tommy and put pressure on the new, self-inflicted cut. Tommy winced as pressure was added and tried to move his wrist away but Jude wouldn't let him. She looked at him and he found that there were tears in her eyes. He felt stupid now. He just wanted to try it. He heard about people who did this when they had problems. He just wanted to see what the big deal was. It felt great though. It was pain that he could put on himself. No one was just dumping it on him. He caused his own pain; _he_ controlled his _own_ pain.

"Tommy, what were you thinking?" Jude asked with tears coming down her cheeks. She removed the rag and washed it in the sink next to them. Blood was still coming out and she placed it back on his wrist. "Why did you do this?"

Tommy looked down and back up at Jude and she saw that he was started to tear up as well. "I talked to Sadie the other day," he said in a low whisper. His voice was husky. "I knew that you were pregnant already. Jasmine told me."

"She did?" Jude said not sounding so surprised by the fact.

"Yea, and I called Sadie up to tell her the good news." Tommy paused. "What she told me though, wasn't such great news." Jude looked at him confused. "She told me that you were having an affair with Kwest." He was surprised that it came out so easily. Jude's eyes widen with fear. She was in for it. She was now trapped. "Jude, please…tell me she was lying."

Jude removed the rag and the cut wasn't bleeding anymore. "I caused you to do this," she assumed as her voice cracked. "Tommy, Sadie wasn't lying."

"How could you!?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry!? Jude you were having an affair with my _best friend_ and you say you're sorry!"

"What do you want me to do, Tom!?" Jude didn't know exactly what to say to him. She was sorry, so what else was she supposed to say.

Tommy took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Why?"

Jude looked up at him. "Because…" Jude trailed off. "I don't know." She shook her head in defeat and looked at the tile floor again. She started to cry. "I don't know, but I'm so sorry, Tommy. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I don't know what else to say."

Tommy saw the sincerity in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok. I forgive you, it's ok." He pulled away. "We can get through this. I mean, it's not like you love him or anything."

Her body froze and Tommy saw a look in her eyes. He finally realized that he was wrong. "Tommy…" Jude tried.

"You love him!" He yelled. He back away from her. "That's it, we're leaving! We're going home, and when we get there I'm moving out…for good!"

Jude looked at him in shock. He was about to walk away but Jude grabbed his arm. "No, baby, wait," she pleaded to him.

"What do you want!?" She winced a bit. She didn't no what to say. There was nothing she could say at this point. "Pack you're bags, we're leaving tonight."

They got off the plane around six and headed for Tommy's cobra. Once inside, they stayed silent the whole ride home. Tommy didn't know what to do, think, or say. He was hurt badly. He still felt the thousand knives in his heart and they were just going deeper in. The bad part was that Tommy wanted to cut again. It felt so good the first time, and with the pain he had now, he needed to do it again. This wasn't supposed to be him. Only girls had problems with this. He was a guy, and he was strong. He had to be strong.

Tommy quickly took a glance at Jude and then back at the rode. She seemed completely emotionless, and here he was trying so hard to hold back tears of anger, hatred, and sadness. He never knew he could feel so angry in his life. He wanted to punch Kwest for doing this to him. He wanted to kill Sadie for telling him. But he also thought about how he messed up. Why would Jude have an affair, if they're marriage was perfect, right? So he must've done something wrong. Maybe it was his fault that they ended like this. Tommy hadn't realized it until now. They were ending it. Correction; he was ending it. Is this what he really wanted? No, of course it wasn't, but what else could he do?

They arrived to their house and went in after grabbing their bags. Jude tried not to feel any pain but it was hard. She just wanted to be emotionless. As soon as they got in, Tommy was about to go out. Jude touched his arm which caused him to turn over. She could see the pain in his eyes. "Tommy, please," Jude pleaded with her eyes.

"Jude I can't do this anymore," Tommy said with his voice breaking. "You love another man."

"But I still love you," she said hoping it would make it better. "I love you more than him; more than anyone in this world."

Tommy walked closer to her. "Prove it," he whispered harshly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Prove that you love me, or I'm leaving," Tommy said. He was putting her own words against her.

Jude narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not fair!" She shouted.

"Not fair?" Tommy laughed bitterly. "You did the same damn shit to me! It's more than fair!"

"That was different!"

"How was it any different? Is it because you were the one pinning it on me? It was me who had to prove it on the spot?" Jude felt herself get enraged. "Jude, you're nothing but a _slut_!"

Jude gasped when he said that. That did it. "You know what, Tom? I'm glad I cheated on you! I'm glad you're leaving!" Tommy's face expression changed. It went from hurt, to angry, to hurt again. "Kwest is twice the man you'll ever be! I mean, he's the only one that could get be pregnant! You couldn't even do that."

Tommy sat there with tears threatening to overflow. He closed his eyes in attempt to hold them back. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open. "Hello," Tommy said harshly.

"Tommy?" Kwest said on the other end.

Tommy smiled evilly. "Kwest buddy, glad you called."

"Uh huh, I'm actually looking for—"

He interrupted him. "Guess what?" Tommy said with anger.

"What?" Kwest said in a dull tone.

"You're going to have a baby! Have fun with Jude!" Tommyshouted through the phone and hung up. Jude looked at him in disbelief and Tommy walked out of the apartment. Jude always came back when she left, but she knew that Tommy wouldn't be back. She fell to her knees and cried into the palms of her hand.

Tommy climbed into his car, and finally broke down, and let the tears he was holding back fall freely. He banged his fist against the steering wheel. His life was finally over. He lost the baby; he lost Stephanie, and lost the love of his life.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 15:**

_Sadie was about to walk away but she stopped mid-step and turned around with a smile on her face. "You know, Kwest, no matter how much she thinks she loves you, in the end it'll always come down to her and Tommy. No matter what you do to manipulate her, she will always love Tommy more. No matter, if she's carrying your child or not, it will always be Tommy." Sadie then turned on her heel and walked back to her desk._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meredith opened the door and her eyes bulged out. "Where's Stephanie?" Jude asked and walked in their house._

_"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked completely offended._

_Jude turned to her and smiled. "I'm here to pick up my daughter," she claimed._

_"You can not have her," Meredith said defensively._

_"Oh, don't worry, I have the adoption papers and everything. I can, if you just agree to sign. Of course, if you don't, I'm more than willing to fight you in court. I have a lawyer on speed dial and everything. So, it's your choice. But make no mistake Mere, I will win either way."_


	16. Living on a Prayer

And so fanfiction is being stupid yet again...for some reason it won't upload my documents. Luckily I still had the last chapter of TLATL saved on here so I just copied and pasted it here..hahah! Okaii, so this story is almost over. Oh and people who have been waiting for Tommy to tell Jude that he was not leaving her for Cathy...you don't have to wait any longer...hehe!!

Okaii so I have a game I want to play. I have most chapters written here! Now, I am going to name my chapters from a song. You have to tell me in a review what artist/band sing that song! Then you'll get a special present!! kk!!

So me and NaturalDisaster are having fun with this new story and it's called From You to Him and it seems like it'll turn out rlly good!! So here's the trailer!

http://youtube. com/watch? v(equal sign)iJTRrLkh7E

* * *

Chapter 15: Living on a Prayer

Sadie walked up to Kwest from behind and pushed him. Kwest turned around swiftly. "What the hell, Sadie?" He asked.

"Are you happy now?" Sadie asked.

"About?" he shrugged.

"Tommy moved out a couple of nights ago. I told him about you and Jude, and Jude's pregnant with _your_ baby." Sadie said wanting to punch him out. He ruined everything.

Kwest looked down at his hands. "Maybe if you didn't say anything, this wouldn't have happened."

"Tommy deserved to know. Maybe it was wrong to do it over the phone, but I couldn't take how he was hurting because of you're selfish needs."

Kwest laughed and shook his head. "Whatever."

"So what are you going to do about Jude," Sadie asked him as she lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"The baby you idiot!" She shouted and caused some heads to turn.

"I'll do what I can," he answered. "I'm just glad Tommy is finally out of her life."

"I can't even look at you right now," she said as if she was disgusted.

"Then turn your head the other way."

Sadie was about to walk away but she stopped mid-step and turned around with a smile on her face. "You know, Kwest, no matter how much she thinks she loves you, in the end it'll always come down to her and Tommy. No matter what you do to manipulate her, she will always love Tommy more. No matter, if she's carrying your child or not, it will always be Tommy." Sadie then turned on her heel and walked back to her desk.

Jude sat on the couch looking through phone books. It was some from Montana and she was looking for the Bennetts. Since the night Tommy left, she has been searching for them. She was going to get her daughter back, and she didn't care what it cost. She heard her watch alarm beep, and looked at the time. She had an appointment with Dr. Turner in thirty minutes. She quickly gathered her keys and drove over there.

After waiting for about ten minutes she was finally called in by one of the nurses. Dr. Turner walked in with a smile and Jude smiled back. "Jude, how are you doing?" She asked and gave her a slight hug.

"Just fine Cassie, thanks for asking," Jude answered with a slight nod.

"So, on the phone the other day, you said that you were pregnant?" Cassie asked looking at her strangely.

"Yes, I am," Jude confirmed. "I took two tests and they both said positive."

"Jude, are you experiencing any of the symptoms?" Cassie still wasn't sure how this could be.

"Um, I've been a lot more emotional. But I haven't had any morning sickness."

"This is odd, you shouldn't be able to get pregnant. Not that I'm not happy for you."

Jude nodded. "I understand."

Cassie checked her charts and her eyes widen in realization. "Have you taken the new pills yet?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Oh, Jude, I'm so sorry," Cassie apologized.

Jude looked at her funny. What was she sorry for? "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell you. The pills that I gave you; until you're body gets use to them, they could mess with your body. For males, it messes with their sexual stance. For females, it messes with your hormones."

Jude's mouth went agape and tears started to well up in her eyes. "You mean that it messed with my pregnancy hormones as well?"

"Apparently. That's also the reason you have been getting so emotional."

Jude looked down at her converses. "So, I'm not," she paused. "I'm not pregnant."

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should've told you about the pills earlier."

Jude smile sadly. "No, it's okay," she said. "I should go. I just need some time alone. Thank you Cassie."

"Jude, you know, if you need to talk you can call me," Cassie offered. "You still have my house phone number?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jude hopped off the bed and went outside. She walked around the park that her and Tommy use to take Stephanie every weekend before things got bad. She was so happy that she was pregnant. She could have a baby finally! Why was God punishing her like this? She needed to do something. She needed to bring Stephanie back. She was the only thing that would bring joy in her life right now. Stephanie was Jude's daughter, and they had no right to take her away like they did. Jude put on a determined smile and ran back to the house.

Tommy was watching T.V. at Sadie's house. Sadie had let him crash there for a while. He had no place to go right now. All he wanted to do was go home, scoop Jude into his arms, and kiss her. But he couldn't. She was pregnant with another man's baby, and she didn't want him anymore. He didn't see how bad things were really getting until it was too late. He heard the lock on the front door open and saw Sadie coming inside. She smiled at him and he smiled sadly back.

Sadie walked over the kitchen and took out a cup. "Do you want some tea?" she asked before she took out another one. Tommy nodded at her and she placed two cups on the counter, as she put water on the stove to boil. She sat down next to Tommy and rubbed his back. "Are you going to come back to G-Major?"

Tommy looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "I can't really concentrate right now," he admitted. "I don't think I could work. I have too much on my mind."

"Yea, but maybe that's what you need," Sadie offered to him. "It's something to get you distracted for a little while. Plus Darius isn't too happy with your absence."

"Darius can kiss my ass!" He shouted. Sadie winced back a bit and Tommy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But right now, I couldn't care less what Darius has to say about my 'absence'". Tommy put air quotes above his head when he used the word 'absence'.

Sadie nodded understanding his situation. She really didn't know what to do with him. He seemed like such a strong person and now, he was falling apart right in front of her. Why couldn't Jude see what Kwest was doing to her? She didn't really blame Jude too much. She knew Kwest was very manipulative and a very good liar. Sadie knew it all too well.

Tommy sighed and put his head back on the couch. He rubbed his eyes just trying to focus on anything else but Jude.

"Really?" Jude asked another person on the phone. "Oh, thank you so much!" Jude hung up the phone happily and started to dial another number.

"Hello, Toronto Airport," a man answered on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, I'm Jude Harrison, and I would like a ticket to Seeley Swan, Montana," she asked politely.

"Of course, Ms. Harrison. Actually there's a flight leaving in about two hours." He announced.

"Thank you."

After about two weeks Jude finally had found the Bennetts. She had Jasmine help to track them down and she finally did. They were living near a lake in Seeley Swan up in the mountains of Montana. Jude packed some things in a small backpack and headed for the airport. She was getting Stephanie back one way or another. She just had to make one more stop before she left.

Jude knocked on a familiar door waiting for someone to answer it. Kwest swiftly opened the door and smiled when he saw Jude. She gave him a quick peck before letting herself in. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Kwest asked.

Jude turned around with a smile on her face. "I'm gong to get Stephanie," Jude replied enthusiastically. "Jazz helped me find her and I'm going tonight."

Kwest's smile grew five times wider. He picked her up and spun her around. Jude laughed excitedly. Finally, Jude was on the plane waiting to get her daughter back. She would do whatever it takes. After a three hour flight Jude was on her way to the address she had received from Jasmine. She came to a house that was near a lake. It was enormous. It was bigger than Tommy's family ranch.

Meredith opened the door and her eyes bulged out. "Where's Stephanie?" Jude asked and walked in their house.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked completely offended.

Jude turned to her and smiled. "I'm here to pick up my daughter," she claimed.

"You can not have her," Meredith said defensively.

"Oh, don't worry; I have the adoption papers and everything. I can, if you just agree to sign. Of course, if you don't, I'm more than willing to fight you in court. I have a lawyer on speed dial and everything. So, it's your choice. But make no mistake Mere, I will win either way."

Meredith looked at her stunned. "This is absurd."

She shrugged. "Maybe. So it's your choice, Mrs. Bennett. Sign the papers, or I go to court. I'm sure you don't want that to happen, right."

The elderly woman looked at Jude in disgust. Nevertheless, she grabbed a pen from the coffee table and went on to sign the papers.

Tommy sat in Studio 2 writing a song. Well, he was _trying_ to write a song but it wasn't going very well. He was already pushing the deadline for his album and he had five more songs to record. There was a light knock on the door and Tommy looked up. It was Jude. He looked completely stunned and bewildered. He had no idea why after about a month of not even speaking to each other that she would end up here.

Jude looked at Tommy with a big smile and his confusion grew. "I got Stephanie!" Jude shouted happily.

Tommy shot up from the chair. "What?"

"I got Stephanie back! The Bennetts signed the adoption papers! I got her back!" Jude explained with a smile plastered on her face.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked looking back at the lobby.

"She's with Kwest, right now. But I decided to come and tell you."

Tommy's face went sour. "Kwest?"

"Uh, yea. You know, the person that loves me."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Jude everything that's been happening is absolutely ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous!?" Jude yelled. "No! The only reason I ever did any of this was because you were going to leave me! You were going to your precious Cathy!"

"Are you crazy!? I wasn't going to—"

"Oh shut up! Kwest told me everything!"

"Kwest is lying to you Jude! I wasn't going to leave you!! I haven't talked to Cathy in forever! Get it through your thick skull and—"Tommy stopped mid-sentence.

His hand clutched at his chest as he tried to catch his breath again. Only he realized that he couldn't. "I-I can't breathe," Tommy said breathlessly.

Jude looked at him in full concern. "Tommy?"

"What's happening!? I can't breathe!"

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 16:**

_"So you lied to me this whole entire time?" She asked as tears stinged her eyes. "You manipulated me in the worst way possible just so you could get your own way?" He looked at her with sadness and guilt in his eyes. "How could you do this to me?"_

_"I didn't..."_

_"You said that you loved me."_

_"I do!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What exactly do you mean, you're leaving?" Sadie asked skeptically._

_"As in I'm going away and never coming back."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because it's the only way. I've done too much wrong, and it's for the best._


	17. For You I Will

This is coming to a close. There's one (maybe two) more chapters to this story and then I'm done. This chapter was hard, and I don't know why, but it was pretty hard to put it all together. For people who played my game congrats! I hope you liked your surprise!

The game is still on. Only this time if you get it right, you'll get a sneak peek to a new story and/or a sneak peek to the final chapter of this story, and it'll be juicy! If you forgot the game, you have to tell me what artist or band sings the title of this chapter. It'll be the title of a song. So please play. And please leave some awesome reviews!! You guys are awesome..really! Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 16: For You I Will

Jude paced back and forth biting her nails nervously. Sadie was there also bouncing her leg up and down. Jude didn't know what to think at this point. She didn't know what had happened and she was so scared for Tommy. What if it was something seriously like a heart attack? What if he didn't survive? No, she couldn't think like that. Tommy was a fighter and he wouldn't give up life that easily. It could have been nothing. The elevator doors open and Jude saw Stephanie and Kwest walking in.

Stephanie seemed so scared as she ran to Jude and held onto her leg. Jude looked up at Kwest and he actually looked worried. Truthfully, she was surprised that he actually came. But she was glad because she needed to talk to him about some things that she just found out. "Steph, I need to talk to Uncle Kwest for a minute," Jude announced. "Why don't you stay with Aunt Sadie? I'll be back soon."

Jude grabbed Kwest's hand and took him near the bathrooms. "Hey, is he okay?" Kwest asked right away.

"I don't know," Jude sighed. "They haven't said anything yet. But I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok," Kwest said.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Kwest nodded. Jude took a deep breath. "Did you lie to me about Tommy and Cathy?"

He looked at her completely shocked. Guilt washed over his features. He lowered his head down. He was caught and he knew he couldn't get out of it. There was no turning back now. "Yes," he whispered.

Jude's jaw dropped as tears came into her eyes. "What?"

Kwest looked at her and made eye contact. "He was never going to leave you for Cathy. It was all a lie."

"You don't love me Kwest!" She shouted. "If you loved me you wouldn't have done any of this!"

"The only reason I did this was because I loved you. I didn't want you to go back to him like you did every time. Listen, I know it was wrong, okay? I know I shouldn't have ever done it and I can't take it back. But I love you and that won't change at all. You can hate me and punch me. You can even try to kill me but I will always love you."

Jude looked at him and wiped her tears. "Do you regret it?"

Kwest took her hands in his. "I regret of _how_ it happened, but not that it _did_ happen," he whispered.

"I can't forgive you for this, Kwest."

He nodded. "I know."

She looked at his eyes one more time and then walked past him to the lobby. As she walked more tears came down her cheeks. Why did everyone she loved did this to her? She couldn't love Kwest anymore. He lied to her just to get her. She shook her head as she came in view of Sadie. Sadie was talking to one of the doctors and Jude rushed to them. "What's happening?" Jude asked.

"Mrs. Quincy?" The doctor asked. Jude and Sadie nodded. "My name is Dr. Harris. Your husband is perfectly fine. He just had a panic attack."

Jude let out a sigh of relief. "Can I go see him?"

Dr. Harris nodded and led her to him. Jude followed him to room 219. She opened to door and poked her head in as Dr. Harris went back to his office. Tommy was on the bed with an IV and a heart monitor. Jude silently walked in and closed the door. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Jude standing there. She looked so timid and so scared. He put up his arms welcoming me her. She ran to him and embraced him tightly. Tommy smiled. He had missed this so much. He hugged her tighter when he heard her sniffling. He tried to calm her down by whispering sweet nothings in her ear and smoothing out her hair.

Jude couldn't stop crying. She had ruined everything. She wasn't smart enough to see it then. Now, she knew all of it was because of her. This was her fault. She felt Tommy kiss her head. "Everything's ok," Tommy reassured her. "It was just a stupid panic attack. I'm ok."

She pulled away from him. "I'm so sorry," Jude apologized. "I ruined everything."

"_We _ruined everything," he replied.

She looked down and held his hand. "Maybe we weren't meant to be," she whispered.

Tommy felt pain in his heart. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Jude bent down and kissed him. It was long, passionate, goodbye kiss. It was filled with sadness and pain. After a moment both of them pulled away. Tommy had tears in his eyes as he looked as his love. She gave him one more peck and ran out the door.

Jude packed the last few things that she owned in her suitcase. She saw Bengal on the bedroom floor. She picked it up and went to Stephanie's room. She smiled sadly when she saw her beautiful daughter sleeping there. She bent down next to her bed and kissed her head. Cautiously, she put Bengal in her arms and walked out. She walked back into the bedroom. She wrote a quick note and put it on the bed. Tommy was still asleep and she had to get out of there before they had time to stop her.

Before she went to the airport she had one more stop to make. She went to Sadie's house and knocked on the door. A very tired Sadie came to the door and opened it. She had a cup of coffee in her hand. She was in a robe and her hair was up in a very messy bun. She looked surprised to see Jude in her doorway. "Yes?" Sadie asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Jude started, "For everything I did to you."

"Oh," Sadie answered.

"I didn't want to believe that Kwest was lying to me," Jude admitted. "I didn't want to believe I was hurting Tommy…and you. So, I'm going to do everyone a favor. I'm leaving."

Sadie looked at a little confused. "What exactly do you mean, you're leaving?" Sadie asked skeptically.

"As in I'm going away and never coming back."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only way. I've done too much wrong, and it's for the best."

"What about Tommy, and Stephanie?" Sadie didn't want her to leave. "What about me?"

"I love you so much. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tommy and I are done." She hugged her sister and ran to her car before Sadie had a chance to speak.

_Dear Tommy, _

_I'm sorry but I have to go. We've tried but I just don't think we were meant to be.  
I've ruined almost everything and I won't keep doing it. I won't keep breaking your heart  
and my heart. It's ridiculous to keep going like this anyway. Please take care of Stephanie for me. _

_Tell her how much I love her and give her your whole world. Don't try to find me because you won't.  
Again, I am so sorry but it's for the best. Just remember, I love you. _

_Jude _

Tommy read the note over and over again. Jude was leaving. He sat there on the bed as he sobbed on the pillow. He heard the doorbell ring. Hoping it was Jude, he jumped up and ran to it. He opened the door and saw Sadie. Disappointment covered his features. "Jude's leaving," Sadie said frantically.

"I know," Tommy sighed and showed Sadie the note. She read it over and sighed.

"C'mon, we have to hurry," Sadie announced.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"We have to go get Jude. She's probably at the airport."

Tommy shook his head. "No."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell do you mean no?" she asked outraged.

"We can't survive this. It's over."

"Tommy, it's not over. You know it's not. You two love each other. You belong together."

"If we are so much in love then how come we have so many problems? How come we're in this big mess?"

Sadie was so happy he asked. She has wanted to say this for a while. "Because you two love to keep living in the past. That's what kept you two apart. She thought you blamed her for losing the baby, and you thought she blamed you. You've never talked about it after it happened. Everything that has happened between you two is because you never put the miscarriage behind you. You held secrets too. None of that would lead to a happy marriage. But you still have time to fix this Tom. You still have time to do _something_ about it."

Tommy looked at her. She was right. She was totally right.

"Now, are you going to go after her or what?" She asked pointing to the door.

Jude sprinted quickly through the airport hoping not to miss her flight. She knew this was the right thing to do. There was nothing here for her anymore, and she didn't deserve to be here anymore. Tommy would be happy without her, and so would Stephanie. She had a wonderful dad.

Also, Jude knew that somehow, it wouldn't work. The marriage that they once had died with their baby. And--just like the baby--it wasn't coming back.

She finally made it to the gate and they were just boarding. She rummaged through her purse looking for her ticket when she heard a soft guitar. She turned around and her jaw dropped. It was Tommy. She didn't know what to say. But even if she did, she didn't have time to say it. Tommy had already started singing.

_Will you listen to my story  
__It'll just be a minute  
__How can I explain  
__Whatever happened here  
__I never meant to hurt you  
__I can I cause you so much pain _

_When I say I'm sorry  
__Will you believe me  
__Listen to my story  
__Say you won't leave me  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__Can you forgive me  
__When I say I will always be there  
__Will you believe, will you believe me _

_All the words that I come up with  
__They're like gasoline on flames  
__There's no excuse, no explanation  
__Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
__I'd give away all that I own  
_

_When I say I'm sorry  
__Will you believe me  
__Listen to my story  
__Say you won't leave me  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__Can you forgive me  
__When I say I will always be there  
__Will you believe, will you believe in me _

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
__And If I promise you I'll regain control  
__Will you open your door  
__And let me in take me for who I am  
__And not for who I've been, who I've been _

_When I say I'm sorry  
__Will you believe me  
__Listen to my story  
__Say you won't leave me  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__Can you forgive me  
__When I say I will always be there  
__Will you believe, will you believe in me _

_When I say I'm sorry  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__When I say I'm sorry  
__When I say I'm sorry _

_Can you forgive me  
__When I say I will always be there  
__Will you believe _

Jude stood there; tears going down her cold cheeks. She had no idea what to say or think. Tommy smiled slightly and put the guitar down in its case. He got up and walked slowly to her. "You swoon over Kurt Cobain lyrics," Tommy whispered. Jude looked at him a little confused.

"You love to hear a baby cry, because you believe it's the sign of life." This made Jude cry even more. "Your favorite color is green because your dad gave you an emerald necklace for your fifth birthday, but you lost it. You felt devastated but he made you feel a lot better by saying it wasn't your fault."

"Tommy..." Jude trailed off. "I..."

"Jude, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to stay. Please don't go." Tommy begged. "I'm sorry for everything, and all the things that have been happening. But I believe that we can make it work.

"I don't think we can, Tommy," Jude confessed. "We've tried way too many times, and it always seems to crash and burn."

"But don't you see. The reason is because we kept living in the past. We kept trying to push each other away. Well, I'm not going to push away anymore. What do you say?"

Jude shook her head and cried even harder. "I just don't want to hurt you anymore." Her voice was horse and breaking.

Tommy looked into her beautiful eye. "I love you. Do you believe me?" Tommy asked. Jude nodded her head. "Do you love me?"

She looked up at him. "More than anything."

"Then come back with me."

Jude smiled. "Ok." She hugged him and then kissed him. That's when they heard the whole airport clapping and cheering for them. She laughed lightly and kissed Tommy again. Maybe they could work it out. After all, love can conquer all.

* * *

**Sneak Peek-Chapter 17:**

_She couldn't believe it. It was like a miracle. She sat down thinking that she was going to fight. She was so overwhelemed with happiness. But she still loved the feeling. She heard the front door of their house open and shut. She jumped up and ran to the living room that was still filled with moving boxes. Tommy saw her running to him with the biggest smile on her face. "Tommy, you will not believe what I have to tell you," Jude said happily._


	18. Finally

Yeah yeah yeah. I know it's been FOREVER!! Well, first my comp wasn't working. Then, I hardly ever got on because of work and school. And now, I have three ppl i care about in the hospital. So, I've dealing with some crap in my life, but I finally got stuff done. For people who are reading The Lion and the Lamb, I'm updating that next. And I'm already started on the epilogue so hopefully it won't take too long.

This is the last chapter of this story. It's short, I know, but there wasn't much more to put in it. It sets it perfectly. I enjoyed writing this story. The sequel to One More Chance, So Happy I Could Cry. It was so much fun, and I'm glad for the ppl who stuck w/ me through all of this. -lol- I know updates have been a pain. So here you are, the final chapter!! I hope you like it, and please review!!

* * *

Chapter 17: Finally

Jude swung her legs as she sat on the hospital bed waiting for results. She had been feeling quite nauseas for a couple of weeks and decided to have it checked out. A lot of things had changed in the last two years. Jude and Tommy finally had a happy marriage, and Stephanie had turned 8. They just recently moved into an actual house in the suburbs. It had a backyard and wonderful neighbors. Sadie got married to a great guy named Daniel. He was perfect for her. Kwest had moved away about six months ago and no one had seen him since. Of course, Jude did get an apology letter from him but there was no return address.

Jude couldn't believe how great things were going. She was so happy. Tommy and Stephanie were also happy. Stephanie went back to regular school and the paparazzi stopped hounding them down. The only reason was because there was no story. There were no stories of Tommy cheating on Jude or a romance gone wrong. Because for once, everything in life was as perfect as perfect could be.

The door opened and Dr. Cassie Turner walked in with a big smile on her face. Jude looked at her expression curiously. "Jude, I have results from your physical back," Cassie said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Ok, what's up?" Jude asked trying to figure out why her friend and doctor seemed so excited.

"I don't know how it happened, but, Jude you're pregnant," she replied as calmly as she could.

Jude's mouth became agape and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Was she really pregnant? She touched her stomach and let out a sob. Cassie went to her and hugged her happily, and Jude broke down. "Oh, my god," Jude gasped. "I'm pregnant! Oh, god, thank you!" More and more happy tears came down her face. "How?"

Cassie pulled away and she has unshed tears in her eyes for her friend. "I don't know. I guess you had eggs that we missed."

"I have to tell Tommy! Thank you so much!"

After talking to Cassie, Jude ran to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test. She already knew she was having a baby, but she needed to see it for herself. She ran home and went straight to the bathroom. Those three minutes felt like a lifetime as she waited for the results. Finally, she picked up the test from the sink and read 'pregnant'. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She couldn't believe it. It was like a miracle. She sat down thinking that she was going to faint. She was so overwhelmed with happiness. But she still loved the feeling. She heard the front door of their house open and shut. She jumped up and ran to the living room that was still filled with moving boxes. Tommy saw her running to him with the biggest smile on her face. "Tommy, you will not believe what I have to tell you," Jude said happily.

Tommy chuckled and kissed her cheek. "What is it honey?" He asked as he put Stephanie down.

"I went to the doctors today to see why I was getting so sick. Dr. Turner gave me the results, but I couldn't believe it. So, I had to see for myself." Jude rambled.

"Jude, just tell me. The suspense is killing me." Tommy said.

Jude smiled at him and hugged him. Tommy returned the gesture still confused. "I'm pregnant," she whispered in his ear.

Tommy's eyes went wide and he quickly spun her around not wanting to let go. He could feel his own tears coming up as he put Jude down. "We're having a baby?" Jude nodded and Tommy kissed her passionately. He hugged her tightly and couldn't contain his happiness. Stephanie joined in, hugging her mom's leg tightly. It was a picture perfect family. Finally, everything was falling into place.

_**9 MONTHS LATER**_

"Ahhh!" Jude screamed as she tried to push harder. She squeezed Tommy's hand harder, and he tried not to show he was in pain.

"Alright, c'mon Jude, you've got it," Tommy said.

"Oh shut up, Quincy!" She yelled and Tommy winced. "This isn't as easy as it looks."

He took a cloth and wiped her forehead with it. "Jude you're almost there," Dr. Fox said. "Just a few more pushes."

"See, Jude, you're almost done," Tommy encouraged. "You can do this."

"Oh yea? Well let's stick a watermelon up your dick and see if you can push it out!" Tommy tried so hard not to laugh. "Ahhh!" She screamed again.

"Two more, Jude, two more," Dr. Fox said.

"We…are…never having…sex…again!"

With one more push, soft cries filled the tiny blue room. Jude fell back on the bed completely exhausted. Dr. Fox handed Tommy scissors to cut the chord and then she took the baby to the back. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Quincy," Dr. Fox said to them. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

Jude sighed and Tommy kissed her softly on the forehead. She finally released his hand and he started to clench and unclench his hand. Jude noticed and smiled apologetically at him. Soon she saw them taking the baby away. "What are you doing with my baby?" Jude asked frantically.

"It's ok, we're just getting him washed up a little bit more," Dr. Fox assured. "Then we'll bring him right back."

Dr. Fox exited the room with some nurses and Jude took another deep breath. She just had a baby! There was no way she could be any happier then she was now. That little boy was their miracle baby. Tommy kissed Jude again and both smiled into it. "So what's our baby boy's name?" Tommy asked.

Jude thought for a moment. "Zack," she whispered. "Zachery James Quincy."

Tommy nodded. "I love it. And I love you."

She looked up and snuggled her nose with his. "I love you, too; more than anything in this world."

About two hours later, people started to come in and look at the new baby. Sadie and Daniel were cooing at the baby. "I'm going to spoil my nephew," Sadie said in a baby voice. Jude smiled as Zack held on to Sadie's finger. Daniel laughed at his wife's actions. Finally, Stephanie had come back from school and Tommy picked her up. She was so excited to be a big sister and couldn't stop talking about it as they rode to the hospital.

Stephanie ran all the way down the hall to get to her mother's room. Tommy had to jog to keep up with her. He finally stopped her so he could check in with the nurse. His daughter tugged his hand the whole time. After checking that everything was ok, they went to Jude's room. She was looking at Zack. It would only be a matter of time before they took him away again and make sure everything was ok again.

Jude looked up when she heard the door open. She saw Steph's eye light up when she saw the baby in her arms. Tommy picked her up and stood her up on the chair next to the hospital bed. "Is that him?" Stephanie asked with a huge smile on her face. Jude nodded. "His so little."

"Yea, but he'll get bigger," Jude informed. "And he's going to need a lot of help from his older sister."

Stephanie giggled as Zack yawned. Jude followed not long after. "Ok, let's go and give your mother and baby brother some sleep."

Stephanie nodded and kissed both of them and went off to the lobby. The nurse came in and took Zack to the nursery. Tommy and Jude exchanged a look of love and happiness. It was look that both knew everything was going to be ok. Tommy kissed her sweetly on the lips. They were happy. They had made it.

Finally.


End file.
